


Эксперименты с доверием

by nikitoss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitoss/pseuds/nikitoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>История является сиквелом к мини «Богомолы»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Эксперименты с доверием

**Author's Note:**

> История является сиквелом к мини «Богомолы»

Лешка ненавидел февраль. Промозглый, серый, в ледяных «кочках», он, действуя заодно с зимним авитаминозом, вгонял его в тоску и уныние, соревнуясь в этом со своим вечным соперником – ноябрем. Впрочем, справедливости ради, надо заметить, что перед ноябрем у последнего зимнего месяца не было ни малейшего шанса. Ноябрь, этот последний плевок уходящей осени, когда впереди еще несколько месяцев непогоды, прочно лидировал в его списке самых ненавистных вещей. В феврале было легче. Надо было просто еще чуть-чуть подождать. Собрать остатки надежды на лучшее, закрыть глаза и сделать последний, решающий рывок туда – в голубые лужи, пахнущий арбузной мякотью сырой ветер и подсыхающий на припеке асфальт с первыми намалеванными «классиками».   
Это называлось весной. И она была уже совсем, совсем рядом.  
«Дожить бы», - уныло думал то и дело оскальзывающийся на нечищенной дорожке Лешка, осторожно пробираясь к остановке. Снег падал непрерывно два месяца. Его утаптывали, а он упрямо падал снова и снова. А потом, в начале февраля, грянула оттепель, за неделю превратила ровные белые дорожки в месиво и злорадно подморозила получившееся великолепие. И каждый день, шагая к остановке, Лешка наблюдал одну и ту же картину: оскальзываясь, падая, матерясь под нос, цепляясь за соседа, его «товарищи по несчастью» - заложники общественного транспорта – плелись на ближайшую остановку, чтобы с облегченным вздохом забраться в битком набитую маршрутку. И потом всю дорогу ругательски ругать городские власти, которые сначала не чистят тротуары, а потом жалеют пары горстей песка под ноги несчастным пешеходам.   
Лешка понимал и поддерживал их всем сердцем. Он уже месяц мотался с собеседования на собеседование в поисках новой работы, прыгая с маршрутки на маршрутку, и балансируя на обледеневших тротуарах. Со старой пришлось проститься аккурат под новый год. Он и так протянул там куда дольше, чем рассчитывал. Дмитрий Игоревич Переверзев, владелец крупнейшей сети аптек в городе и, по совместительству, Лешкин отец, в отличие от своей жены обладал завидным терпением и выдержкой, и продержался дольше всех, прежде чем окончательно понял, что сынок весь в него и переупрямить отпрыска не получится. Лешка, всегда такой тихий и неконфликтный, казалось, способный примирить между собой даже болельщиков «Спартака» и «Зенита», когда доходило до чего-то действительно важного, становился настоящим Переверзевым – упрямым, тщательно оберегающим собственное «я». Сжав губы в нитку, нехорошо прищурившись, он молча встал тогда c удобного кожаного кресла в кабинете отца и, проигнорировав ядовитое «с удовольствием понаблюдаю за твоими успехами, сынок», вышел. Отдав секретарше заявление об увольнении, написанное тут же, в приемной, он не без тайного удовлетворения распростился с семейным бизнесом, и лишь через полчаса, в магазине, понял, что и с хорошей зарплатой тоже. А вот это было уже существенно. Надо было платить по счетам, что-то есть и вообще как-то существовать. А еще была Светочка. Которая, конечно, на службе у Переверзева-старшего тоже получала положенный ей оклад, но Лешка, воспитанный мальчик из интеллигентной семьи, даже представить себе не мог как это – жить на содержании у женщины. И то, что именно Светочка стала причиной того, что он остался без работы, ничего не меняло. В конце концов, у Лешки был выбор, и он его сделал. Из-за Светочки или по каким-то другим соображениям – не суть. Так что уже в январе он начал искать работу. Долго, нудно и безрезультатно. Город едва-едва выполз из новогоднего безумия и время для того, чтобы найти что-то приличное было крайне неблагоприятным. Да и кому нужен студент-заочник коммерческого вуза, пусть даже за плечами у него два курса медицинской академии и почти год работы управляющим в солидной фирме? Лешке хватало здравого смысла понимать, что без рекомендаций и посторонней помощи он может рассчитывать только на что-то весьма и весьма скромное. Но даже это «скромное» ему не спешили предлагать, вежливо отказывая раз за разом.   
Место, куда он сейчас торопился, нашла Светочка. Она, к немалому Лешкиному удивлению, на редкость спокойно восприняла его уход из фирмы отца, никак не откомментировав ситуацию. Но через пару недель, за ужином, положила перед ним листок с телефоном и на вопросительный Лешкин взгляд лишь пожала плечами:  
\- Позвони, у них там место есть и деньги нормальные. Я договорилась, тебя возьмут.  
Лешкиных сбережений оставалось еще максимум на месяц и он, не возражая, спрятал листок в карман.  
Ехать пришлось в центр. Здание, известное в городе как «спичка», возвышалось своими тридцатью этажами зеркальных окон над старыми особнячками прошлого века, и не заметить его было сложно. У чиновника, разрешившего строительство этого сверкающего многоэтажного монстра в старой части города было, по всей видимости, какое-то свое, извращенное чувство прекрасного. Зеркальная махина среди одно- и двухэтажных строений прошлого и позапрошлого веков смотрелась, по меньшей мере, неуместно. Брали здесь за аренду от души и не стесняясь. Центр города, собственная многоуровневая парковка, рядом остановка общественного транспорта и куча приятных бонусов в самом здании: от всевозможных кафешек, парикмахерских и мелких магазинчиков, до бизнес-центров, способных удовлетворить самых капризных и требовательных. Контора, куда направлялся Лешка, снимала здесь помещения под офис и носила гордое имя «Автотрейд».  
Лешка в битком набитом лифте поднялся на «свой» - он всей душой на это надеялся – двадцать третий этаж. Народ в лифте и окрестностях был на удивление активен и жизнерадостен и мало напоминал те сонные царства, через которые ему пришлось пройти в последнее время. Это нравилось и вызывало желание остаться.   
«Посмотрим, что предложат», - подумал Лешка, шагая по длинному тихому коридору. – «На первый взгляд – неплохо».  
Встретила его кадровичка с манерами Екатерины Великой. Столь же ледяная, немногословная и представительная. Еще раз уточнила его фамилию, поворошила немногочисленные бумажки, принесенные Лешкой и, подняв на него спокойный, холодноватый взгляд, сдержанно поинтересовалась, способен ли он отличить счет от накладной и что такое, по его мнению, безналичный расчет? Лешке пришлось напрячься и взять себя в руки. По всей видимости, его принимали за типичного протеже, которого хочешь-не хочешь надо брать, и как минимум пару месяцев учить азам, нянчиться и вытирать нос. Когда-то он и сам начинал также и прекрасно знал, как «любят» таких работничков. Ничего кроме головной боли и дополнительной работы окружающим от них ждать не приходилось.  
\- Я около года работал управляющим в «Мед+», - ровно ответил он, - вы же читали мое резюме. В том числе в мои обязанности входило заключение договоров с поставщиками. Конечно, очень многое контролировали юристы, но разницу между договором о поставке и куплей-продажей я увижу, не сомневайтесь. Если это возможно, я хотел бы более конкретно узнать, в чем будут заключаться мои обязанности.  
Взгляд кадровички стал куда более заинтересованным.   
\- О, если все обстоит именно так, как написано в вашем резюме, ничего нового и сложного для вас не будет. Вы наверняка слышали о нашей фирме, - произнесла она тоном, не допускающим даже мысли, что в городе есть человек, не слышавший об «Автотрейде». - У нас сеть магазинов по всему городу, несколько крупных сервисов. Кроме того, как известно, мы являемся дилером «Шевроле» и имеем значительные связи в Центральном регионе. Вот как раз этим вы и будете заниматься. Естественно, на первых порах вам помогут. Отдел, отвечающий за оптовые продажи, довольно большой, в последнее время мы существенно увеличили нашу клиентскую базу. Так что работы много. Зарплата напрямую зависит от того, насколько эффективно вы будете работать, поскольку мы платим своим работникам процент с каждой сделки. Так что все в ваших руках, - она мельком взглянула в бумаги, разложенные перед ней, - Алексей Дмитриевич. Когда вы можете приступить?  
\- Немедленно, - Лешка знал, как разговаривать с такими дамами. – Если это возможно, я хотел бы начать уже сегодня.  
\- Что ж, - она посмотрела на часы. – Рабочий день только начался. Думаю, мы сможем это устроить.   
Она подняла трубку телефона внутренней связи и, нажав несколько кнопок, после небольшой паузы, произнесла:  
\- Олег Владимирович? Добро утро. Матюнина. Да. Спасибо. Пришел молодой человек, о котором вы мне говорили, и готов начать уже сегодня… Конечно. Я провожу.  
Положив трубку, она взглянула на Лешку и впервые с начала разговора выдавила нечто, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.  
\- Вашим непосредственным руководителем будет Олег Владимирович Казначеев. Впрочем, вы наверняка это знаете и без меня, - она не упустила возможности лишний раз подчеркнуть, что за него «просили». – Я провожу вас к нему, он введет вас в курс дела. Договор будет составлен в ближайшее время. С испытательным сроком, естественно. Зайдите ко мне во второй половине дня, мы оформим все необходимое.  
Она встала, одернула идеально сидящий пиджак и, заучено скалясь, закончила:  
\- Добро пожаловать в «Автотрейд», Алексей Дмитриевич. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будем долгим и взаимовыгодным.

Лешка возвращался домой в промозглых февральских сумерках. Темнело все еще рано и он, разглядывая собственное отражение в мутном оконном стекле маршрутки, снова и снова перебирал события сегодняшнего дня.   
На новом месте ему пока все нравилось. Начальник отдела, молодой мужик лет тридцати, торопился на планерку и встретил его уже в дверях.  
\- Переверзев? – он крепко пожал ему руку, на мгновение задержавшись взглядом на его стянутых в хвост волосах. Лешка вскинул подбородок, внутренне приготовившись объяснять, откуда у парня такая страсть к длинным лохмам. Он так и не подстригся, и отросшие почти до плеч волосы приходилось стягивать резинкой, чтобы не шокировать окружающих длинными, чуть завивающимися на концах прядями. – Олег Владимирович, - торопливо представилось начальство. - Пойдемте, познакомлю с коллективом.  
Коллектив состоял из двух молоденьких, хихикающих девчонок, на первый взгляд Лешкиных ровесниц, парня в смешных круглых очках, и весьма деятельной и въедливой тетки, под опеку которой и был передан Лешка. Ему немедленно выделили собственный стол, стеллаж, заваленный толстыми папками, и целую кипу неразобранных договоров. Наталья Юрьевна – та самая тетка – на деле оказалась вполне вменяемой и толковой. Поняв, что Лешка знает, с какой стороны браться за мышку, и неплохо ориентируется в программе, она удовлетворенно хмыкнула и вернулась на свое рабочее место, прокомментировав:  
\- Обращайся, если что. Часа через два покажу тебе клиентскую базу, и вперед – на пулеметы.  
Лешка увлекся и сам не заметил, как наступил вечер. И только когда народ вокруг засуетился, одну за другой выключая машины, а Наталья, выглянув из-за своего монитора, подколола:  
\- Какой энтузиазм в первый-то день! Ты домой не собираешься? – он очнулся и поглядел в темнеющее окно. И правда – пора.   
Он педантично, по давней привычке, разложил на столе ровными стопками обработанные документы и выключил комп. Девчонки уже упорхнули, Денис – тот самый парень в очках а-ля Гарри Поттер – все еще возился с бумагами, время от времени что-то набирая на клавиатуре, Наталья с маниакальной настойчивостью ярко-красной помадой доводила до совершенства губы перед маленьким зеркальцем. На него никто не обращал внимания. Лешка накинул куртку, замотал горло длиннющим шарфом – новогодним подарком Светочки – и, тихо попрощавшись, вышел.  
«Годится», - решил он, шагая по серому плиточному полу бесконечного коридора к лифтам. – «Скучновато, зато деньги неплохие. Ну, а там видно будет, что и как».  
Он подошел к маленькой группке, дожидающейся лифта. Рядом, за неплотно закрытой дверью без таблички, едва слышно бормотало радио.   
\- Восемнадцать часов пятнадцать минут, - возвестил радостный голос ведущей, - и мы продолжаем…  
Лешка шагнул вместе со всеми в ярко освещенную кабину подъехавшего лифта, не подозревая, что совсем скоро жизнь закрутит, безжалостно закружит его в своем безумном хороводе и скучать ему будет просто некогда.

Лешка вырос в семье потомственных врачей. Портрет его прадеда, профессора и гениального хирурга, взирал на взъерошенную Лешкину макушку со стены экзаменационной аудитории, куда он, семнадцатилетний, пришел сдавать свой первый вступительный экзамен. На председательском месте в комиссии сидела бабка – Коломеец Софья Павловна, тоже профессор и хирург и презрительно щурилась, глядя на дрожащие руки внука. Лешка волновался, да. Он хотел поступить в мед. И не потому, что мечтал стать врачом. В их семье это предполагалось, как что-то само собой разумеющееся и он, лишь однажды заикнувшись матери на тему «а вот Славка в академию госслужбы поступает, я ходил, интересно вообще-то», и, поймав в ответ полный искреннего недоумения взгляд, предпочел этот вопрос больше не поднимать. Достаточно было того, что мать время от времени ядовито прохаживалась насчет отца, лет пятнадцать назад бросившего врачебную практику и ушедшего в фармацевтический бизнес. И пусть отец оказался куда более успешным предпринимателем, чем врачом, а его фирма за прошедшие годы стала крупнейшей в городе, это не мешало матери верить, что отец «похоронил талант под зданием своего офиса».  
Лешка хотел поступить, да. Потому что должен был доказать им всем: отцу, матери, бабке, с ее насмешливым «растете, молодой человек?», и даже запыленному портрету прадеда, что он сможет, что он Переверзев, из той самой, знаменитой на весь город, семьи потомственных врачей. И он отлично учился, посещал все мыслимые факультативы, и легко и уверенно шел по той дороге, что была предназначена ему с рождения – стать хирургом, еще одним «тем самым Переверзевым». Мать, глядя на его склоненную над тетрадями голову, удовлетворенно вздыхала и звала «пить чай» с очередной дочкой какой-то там подружки. Поиск девочки для Лешки стал у нее почти навязчивой идеей. Ее сын – белокурый, большеглазый, тихий семнадцатилетний умница успевал везде и во всем, но был одинок. Его единственного приятеля – соседа Славку Петрова в расчет можно было не брать. Он был под стать Лешке – такой же заучка, застенчивый дылда, лучшей компанией для которого были комп, книги и ее сын, Лешенька. Девочки обходили их за версту, предпочитая более веселые компании. Парни, вполне довольные обществом друг друга, тоже инициативы не проявляли. А на все поползновения Лешкиной матери обустроить их личную жизнь лишь насмешливо фыркали и, на пару проводив до дома очередную кандидатку, с облегчением утыкались в какую-нибудь презентацию к завтрашнему уроку химии.   
\- Леш, как тебе девочка? – осторожно спрашивала мать Лешку на следующий день.  
\- А? – рассеяно поднимал голову сын. – Да, ничего, нормальная. Ты знаешь, мам, мы сегодня со Славкой… - он тут же переключался на что-то еще, и мать разочарованно вздыхала, сын продолжал упорно игнорировать женскую половину человечества.  
Лешка, конечно, поступил. Он блестяще сдал экзамены, и ни у кого из членов приемной комиссии язык бы не повернулся позлословить в кулуарах, что «Коломеец протежировала внуку». Коломеец каменно молчала, когда всплывала фамилия абитуриента Переверзева и весьма успешно делала вид, что не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения. Семья была горда и счастлива, а Лешка… Лешка, став студентом престижнейшего в городе вуза, оправдав все надежды семьи, затосковал. И чем дальше, тем больше. Он протянул год, кидаясь от одного предмета к другому, засиживаясь в библиотеке и лабораториях, судорожно начинал очередной проект и бросал, так и не доведя до конца. Через год он понял: не его. Это был конец. Надо было прийти домой и сказать, что династии Переверзевых не будет. Что он, Лешка, уходит на то самое «Управление», где вполне успешно учился сейчас Славка. Лешка пожал плечами и сказал. Был скандал, слезы, разлитая по столу валерьянка и сходящая по этому поводу с ума кошка Муся, запертая в ванной. Все, чего смогла добиться мать – попробовать еще и если уж совсем никак….  
Лешка ушел после зимней сессии, со второго курса. Кажется, больше всего мать и бабку убил тот факт, что он даже не взял на себя труд дотянуть до конца учебного года. Дома стало тихо и глухо. Мать мертво молчала, Лешка ходил, угрюмо набычившись, бабка смолила сигарету за сигаретой, яростно наглаживая Мусю, отец озабоченно хмурился. Неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, но здравый смысл главы семейства спас их всех. Дмитрий Игоревич нашел простой и эффективный, как ему тогда казалось, выход из сложившейся ситуации. Он буквально за пару дней отселил не успевшего сообразить, что к чему, Лешку в пустующую бабкину квартиру в сталинке и взял его к себе в фирму.   
\- Нечего ему дома сидеть, - твердо сказал он заплаканной жене. – Перевестись он сейчас не может, лета надо ждать, пусть поработает пока. Заодно и опыта наберется... Управленец, - усмехнулся Переверзев-старший. – Ну, что ты, мать, успокаивайся, давай. Значит, не судьба. Ничего, пусть парень в семейном бизнесе поработает, глядишь, понравится.  
Лешке, действительно понравилось. Он дотошно вникал в малейшие, казавшиеся скучными детали и за традиционным семейным ужином горячо обсуждал с отцом свою идею поощрительных бонусов для постоянных партнеров. Отец довольно усмехался, мать продолжала хмуриться, бабка загадочно помалкивала.   
А потом появилась Светочка.   
Свалилась на белокурую Лешкину голову, как снег. На улице одуряюще пахло цветущими липами, в соседнем парке сходили с ума воробьи, а Лешка, как хороший сын, привел к родителям девушку. Знакомиться. Мать улыбнулась впервые за последние полгода. Отец нахмурился и закусил губу, стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего. Бабка хмыкнула и промолчала. Светочка разливалась соловьем. Через месяц Лешка обнаружил, что она перевезла к нему свои вещи. Пару дней он, с легким недоумением, пытался понять, как такое могло случиться. Но покрутив ситуацию и подсчитав все «за» и «против», решил, что все, что ни делается - к лучшему, и оставил как есть. Светочка оказалась на редкость умной и чуткой девушкой. Не надоедала по пустякам, не пыталась навести свои порядки в темноватой Лешкиной квартире с высокими потолками и тяжелыми портьерами на окнах. Светочку вообще мало интересовало его скромное холостяцкое хозяйство. У нее была тихая, хорошо оплачиваемая работа, красивая машинка, ноутбук по вечерам и подружки как альтернатива ноутбуку. Лешка неплохо вписался в ее перечень необходимых современной девушке вещей. Симпатичный, воспитанный и безотказный, с кучей именитых родственников – весьма перспективный кандидат на звание будущего мужа. Светочка была здравомыслящая и весьма практичная особа и не гналась за яркими мужиками на крутых тачках, отлично понимая, что из таких вот серых воробушков со временем получаются весьма и весьма завидные мужья. А пока ее вполне устраивала отдельная квартира в хорошем районе и статус девушки сына хозяина. Все складывалось предельно хорошо.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о Лешке. Который, однажды, теплым августовским вечером, заправив Светочкин Матиз на ближайшей заправке, вдруг поскучнел, стал плохо спать по ночам и даже удостоился озабоченной фразы бабки:  
\- Что это с вами, молодой человек? Будто бы с лица спали? Уж не влюбились ли?  
\- Только сейчас заметили, мама? – фыркнула Лешкина мать, ставшая свидетельницей бабкиного красноречия. – Он же у нас уже несколько месяцев влюблен. Наконец-то, у мальчика есть нормальная девушка!  
\- О чем это ты, моя милая? – вздернула выщипанную бровь бабка. – Что-то не пойму я тебя.  
\- Ну как же. А Светочка, вы забыли? – немного раздраженно ответила мать. – Можете так не стараться, Софья Павловна, и без того всем прекрасно известно, как вы относитесь к Светочке.  
Бабка с олимпийским спокойствием проигнорировала гневную тираду невестки, повернулась к покрасневшему до кончиков ушей внуку, и неожиданно ласково погладив горячую Лешкину щеку, произнесла:  
\- Ничего, дружок, перемелется, не унывай.  
Как бы он хотел верить, что бабка права и все действительно «перемелется»! Что перестанет тихо бесить постоянное присутствие рядом чужой и довольно-таки равнодушной Светочки, что не понадобится опять отговариваться усталостью и замотанностью на очередное «не получилось». А потом не придется просыпаться среди ночи с колотящимся сердцем от горячих, стыдных снов, в которых подсознание не оставит места девичьим прелестям, зато широким, уверенным мужским ладоням, жестким губам, и царапающим щетиной подбородкам - сколько угодно. И не надо будет, после вчерашнего «не получилось», по утрам стремглав нестись в ванную, чтобы спрятать от собственной девушки крепчайшую утреннюю эрекцию, потому что уж лучше так – с собственной рукой в ванной – чем со Светочкой. И что, черт бы побрал этот гребаный толерантный мир вокруг него, но он бы под страхом смерти не признался даже собственным родителям, почему до сих пор хранит визитку некоего Мерцалова Андрея Сергеевича между пыльными томами Брокгауза и Ефрона. И почему провел немало бессонных ночей, снова и снова убеждая себя, что ему просто почудилось, и звонить Мерцалову А.С. с целью продолжить знакомство, по меньшей мере, глупо. Тот факт, что у него вставало прочно и крепко при одном воспоминании о светлых глазах и низком, хриплом голосе, его уже не шокировал. С этим он смирился почти легко и как-то сразу. Все-таки он был из семьи врачей и понимал, что свалившаяся, как снег на голову, гомосексуальность не вирус, передающийся воздушно-капельным путем и требующий немедленного лечения. И все, что ему оставалось – принять это и научиться с этим жить. Иногда мелькала шальная мысль проверить, убедиться в собственных так неожиданно открывшихся предпочтениях. Пусть не с таким шикарным мужиком, как этот чертов Мерцалов. Хрен с ним. С кем угодно. Да только вот несчастье – Лешка был действительно из хорошей, интеллигентной семьи, и понятия не имел, где встречаются такие, как он. И еще не дошел до последнего градуса отчаяния, чтобы искать знакомства через интернет. А геи в их городе почему-то упорно не ходили по улицам с плакатиками «ищу парня». Так что все заканчивалось торопливой дрочкой в ванной, искусанными губами и включенной – для конспирации – водой. Снами, после которых он до утра не мог сомкнуть глаз и кислыми Светочкиными улыбками в ответ на его «устал, Светуль, сил моих нет».   
Мерцалову он так и не позвонил. Загоревшие до черноты мужики, с трехдневной щетиной и на огромных мощных тачках, любят длинноногих грудастых цыпочек с волосами до попы, а не хрупких блондинистых юношей, катающихся на Матизе цвета «василек», пусть даже у них длинные локоны и неистребимая привычка краснеть не по делу.

****

\- Тебя подбросить? – Светочка раздраженно рылась в сумочке в поисках затерявшихся ключей от машины.  
С утра она напоминала осеннюю муху – такая же полусонная и раздраженная. Лешка с тоской представил себе ближайшие полчаса в компании с любимой девушкой: вечная пробка до ближайшей развязки, орущее неизменно бодрыми голосами радио в салоне и каменно молчащую Светочку до кучи. Ну, уж нет. Не надо ему такого счастья.  
\- Я на двадцать шестой быстрее доберусь, - он решительно дернул вверх молнию куртки и открыл дверь. – До вечера?  
\- Угу, - так и не подняв головы, пропыхтела Светочка, продолжая изыскательские работы в бездонном ридикюльчике. Лешка, не отвечая, вышел за дверь, и, как пятиклассник, прыгая через ступеньки, выкатился из подъезда на улицу.   
Дойдя до угла, он оглянулся. Светочкин Матиз одиноко стоял возле подъезда. Его хозяйка, как видно, все еще пыталась добраться до дна сумочки. Лешка пожал плечами и решительно зашагал к остановке – он проработал всего пару недель и дисциплинированно приходил раньше всех.   
«Ни черта не получается у нас», - с внезапным раздражением подумал он. – «Хоть перед собой не притворяйся. Сбежал – и рад, как школьник. Решать надо что-то. Решать» - думал он, трясясь в переполненной маршрутке.   
«Ты же решил» - ехидно пропел внутри голосочек. – «Помнишь?»  
Лешка помнил.  
Уютный кабинет отца, и его самого, в мягком кресле напротив.  
«Ты же всегда дружил с головой, Лешка. Что ты творишь? Я молчал, думал, взрослый парень, сам разберешься… А ты? Все мозги растерял? Недооценил я ее, с такими умненькими стервочками в благородство играть себе дороже. Лешка, дрянь она редкостная, вот что я тебе скажу. И как сориентировалась быстро: с отцом не получилось, так она с сыном закрутила…»  
Он тогда не поверил. В первый раз не поверил самому близкому человеку. Не захотел. Светочка делала его жизнь правильной, «как у всех». И он не готов был отказаться от нее, чтобы снова отвечать неловкой улыбкой на вопрошающие взгляды матери и смущенным бормотанием на вопрос «Как жизнь? Не женился еще?» бывших однокашников. С ней он был одним из многих: студент с перспективной работой, квартирой и девушкой. Возможно, не вешайся Светочка столь откровенно на тонкую Лешкину шею и не будь ее намеренья устроить свою жизнь столь прозрачны, у Лешки бы и зашевелилась совесть. Но в их ситуации все было яснее ясного: они были удобны друг другу и оба твердо собирались извлечь максимум выгоды из этих отношений. Так почему на него все чаще накатывает глухое раздражение, сдобренное острейшим чувством неловкости?  
«Не про тебя эти игры», - невесело усмехнулся Лешка собственным мыслям. – «Завязывать надо, вот что».  
Маршрутка, с трудом притершись к обледеневшей обочине, выплюнула из своего заиндевевшего нутра порцию полусонного офисного планктона и покатила дальше. Лешка пристроился за щебечущей группкой девчонок из соседнего отдела и, не торопясь, пошел к ярко освещенному подъезду «спички».  
\- Привет! – сзади его несильно толкнули в плечо. – Никак не проснешься?  
Лешка оглянулся и улыбнулся. Денис, в надвинутой до бровей ушанке, был живой копией мальчика из детского мультика про медвежонка Умку. Такой же маленький, любопытный, в вечно сползающей на глаза шапке.  
\- В отличие от некоторых я не сижу за компом до утра, - он пожал протянутую руку. – Что-то ты рано сегодня?   
\- Подвезли, - небрежно ответил Денис. – Олег с приятелем.  
Денис жил в одном доме с начальником их отдела, Олегом Казначеевым, который приходился ему дальним родственником. Это не мешало Казначееву время от времени устраивать Денису выволочки за постоянные опоздания. От увольнения того спасали лишь потрясающая работоспособность и безотказность.   
«Вот раздолбай же», - размышлял Лешка, шагая следом за неумолкающим Денисом. – «Но какой обаятельный, и все успевает: и учиться, и на работе, и на рейды эти свои. Ладно, молча завидуй», - хмыкнул он, и прибавил шаг, пытаясь догнать удалявшуюся спину приятеля.   
В следующее мгновение предательская ледяная кочка выскользнула из-под Лешкиного башмака, и дальше все завертелось, как в плохом кино.  
«Мммать!» - он нелепо взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но добился лишь того, что от всей души приложился об дорогу пятой точкой. Перед глазами потемнело, а когда он, наконец, проморгался, то обнаружил себя сидящим точнехонько посреди обледеневшей колеи, с отбитой задницей и наполовину откушенным языком. Почти соскочивший ботинок упорно за что-то цеплялся и не давал вытянуть подвернувшуюся ногу. Лешка поднял голову и обнаружил, что нога упирается в громадное шипованное колесо, а прямо перед носом, оказывается, красуются автомобильные номера. «М 007АМ», - автоматически прочел он. В животе противно екнуло, а глаза заметались в попытке понять, во что же он вляпался. Где-то на уровне лба начиналась блестящая решетка радиатора, по краю которой красовалось лаконичное: Hummer. Лешка запрокинул голову, игнорируя свалившийся капюшон. Хромированная решетка уходила все выше, и выше и терялась в бесконечности. Где-то там, на немыслимой высоте, прожекторами сияли фары. Больше рассмотреть ничего не удалось.   
«Монстр какой-то», - немного растерянно решил Лешка. – «Как я уцелел вообще?»  
У него затряслись руки, и он сделал еще одну безуспешную попытку встать на ноги. «Монстр» стоял все так же неподвижно и тихо, сияя фарами. Никто не выскакивал, раздраженно хлопая тяжелой дверью, дабы оценить размеры причиненного ущерба и объяснить малахольному пешеходу, что вываливаются на дорогу прямо под колеса только клинические идиоты. «Монстр» возвышался над ним, громадный и безмолвный, сверкая безупречной полировкой.  
\- Леха, ты как?! Цел?! – откуда-то сбоку на Лешку налетел Денис. Шапка у него окончательно сползла на глаза, очки держались на честном слове, кажется, он даже немного заикался от волнения. – Встать можешь? Руку давай!  
Общими усилиями, кряхтя и постанывая, они переползли на тротуар, и «монстр» под названием Hummer тут же плавно тронулся с места, слишком изящно для такой махины вписался в поворот и двинулся по направлению к парковке. Лешка вывернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что за хладнокровная сволочь сидит за рулем, но за тонированным стеклом угадывался лишь плечистый силуэт - и только.   
\- Вот сука, - с чувством произнес Лешка, провожая взглядом проплывающую мимо машину. – Чуть в асфальт не закатал и даже не вышел.  
\- Кто не закатал? – с недоумением переспросил Денис. – Этот? Ну, ты даешь, Леха! Ты приложился об дорогу раньше, чем он успел подъехать, между прочим. Он просто подождал, пока ты, гыыы… руки-ноги соберешь. Это на нем я сегодня приехал, - похвастался он. – Приятеля Олега тачка. Хороша, зверюга, - мечтательно протянул он.   
\- Ну, ты как, идти можешь? – тут же переключился он.  
\- Да куда я денусь? – отмахнулся Лешка, продолжая глядеть вслед удаляющимся стопарям.   
Что-то было тревожное в этом черном полированном чудовище. Что-то неуловимое, на грани ассоциаций и старательно запрятанных воспоминаний.

Утро, начавшееся наперекосяк, плавно перетекло в суматошный день. Работы у всех было по-маковку. Казначеев отсутствовал около часа, а вернувшись, роздал каждому по толстенькой папочке. Судя по тому, что попало в Лешкины руки, фирма осваивала новые земли, а именно ряд соседних областей. Дело пахло новыми клиентами и премиями в конце месяца. Так что до обеда все пахали, не покладая рук, как трудолюбивые бобры. Лешка, пару часов с увлечением покопался в базе, но через какое-то время сдался. Спина ощутимо побаливала, а задница, судя по ощущениям, должна была представлять собой один сплошной синяк. Он крутился и ерзал в своем мягком кресле, пытаясь найти оптимальное положение побитому телу, пока Наталья, в очередной раз внимательно взглянув на него поверх монитора, не поинтересовалась:  
\- Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - поморщился Лешка, - обезболивающего никакого нет?  
\- Нет, - Наталья озабоченно нахмурилась. – Что случилось-то?  
\- Да этот придурок, - жизнерадостно вмешался Денис, - сегодня приложился копчиком об асфальт прямо на входе. Смачно так приложился, - Денис с чувством причмокнул. – Я уж думал все – не поднимется. Тебе в аптеку надо, - мгновенно меняя тон, повернулся он к Лешке. – На первом этаже, рядом с кафе, знаешь?  
\- Найду, - Лешка осторожно встал. – Заодно и куплю что-нибудь к обеду. Никому ничего не надо?  
\- Иди уже, горе, - махнула ему Наталья. – Себя хоть донеси.  
Лешка смотался в аптеку и заскочил в кафешку, где пришлось выстоять небольшую очередь. Время приближалось к обеду, и народ за столиками с энтузиазмом поглощал калории. Взяв пару булочек и стакан молока, он забился со своим немудрящим обедом в угол, за крошечный столик «на двоих», полускрытый развесистой пальмой. Бросив в рот пару таблеток и запив их молоком – видела бы его сейчас бабка! – он уже было нацелился на булочки, как откуда-то из-за пальмы раздалось тихое хихиканье, и знакомый голос произнес:  
\- Скажешь тоже, Лен, у тебя воображение – только романы писать.  
Лешка невольно навострил уши – буквально в двух шагах, спиной к нему сидели Лера и Ленка – девицы из его отдела и болтали над пиалами с овощными салатиками.   
\- И ничего не романы, - горячо возразила Ленка, толстенькая и рыжая как апельсин. - Скажешь, он тебе не понравился? Нормальный парень, вторую неделю всего работает, а Казначеев сколько раз его уже похвалил, а? Вот увидишь, он у нас не засидится, головастый чел. И симпатичный, - с придыханием закончила она.  
Лера, невысокая, стройная, с блестящей гривой волос, эдакая офисная красотка, протянула с ленивой усмешкой:  
\- Да, мозги у него есть. Только ты его хорошо рассмотрела?  
\- А что такого-то? – осторожно спросила Ленка, не забывая про салатик. Вилка в ее пухленькой ладошке так и мелькала.   
\- Как что? – тихо рассмеялась ее собеседница. – Прям мальчик-одуванчик какой-то. Краснеет как первоклассница, - она загнула пальчик с ухоженным ноготком, - брючки эти, рубашечки, а локоны? Нет, ты хочешь сказать, что нормальный парень будет ходить с такой прической, прости господи?  
\- Да какие там локоны?! – кинулась на защиту Лешкиного достоинства Ленка. – Мало сейчас парней волосы отпускают?   
\- Нет, - упрямо покачала головой Лерка, – вот хоть режь меня, а что-то не так с ним. Не могу объяснить. Только кажется мне, что ловить нам там нечего.   
\- Лер, на ровном месте выдумываешь, - фыркнула толстушка, доедая салат. – Никаких доказательств! Кажется ей, видите ли!  
\- За доказательствами - это не ко мне, - усмехнулась красотка. – Это к Гепомерцу.  
\- Да ну тебя, Лерка, - как-то смущенно отмахнулась ее подружка, уже жующая пончик. И они дружно захихикали.  
Лешка озадаченно нахмурился. Разговор подружек закончился как-то странно. Похоже, что собеседницы отлично поняли друг друга – вон как заливаются, но не над его же прической?  
«И кто такой этот Гепомерц?» - размышлял Лешка, вяло дожевывая булочку. – «И почему он все обо мне должен знать? Начальник здешней СБ?» - он оглянулся, соседний стол был пуст, можно было вылезать из своего укрытия.  
«Да нахрена я сдался здешней СБ?» - здраво рассудил он, поднимаясь в лифте. – «Обычная девчачья болтовня, что ты себе голову забиваешь?»  
Зайдя в свой кабинет, он мельком взглянул на две макушки – рыжую и темненькую - и поднял большой палец в ответ на «полегчало?» Дениса.  
«Подстричься надо, вот что» - успел подумать он, прежде чем погрузиться в тонкости составления очередного договора и уже к вечеру благополучно забыл о намеченном походе в парикмахерскую.

А через пару дней в их маленьком коллективе случился праздник. Лешку, конечно же, никто не предупредил. И он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, когда утром в отдел впорхнула принарядившаяся Наталья, за которой, отдуваясь, шел какой-то мужик, нагруженный пакетами. Их встретили радостным воплем и тут же с криками «поздравляю!» кинулись целовать раскрасневшуюся женщину и между делом отнимать пакеты у ее приветливого спутника. Лешка очень быстро разобрался, что Наталья сегодня именинница, а обвешанный пакетами мужик – ее муж, который уже успел сообщить, что «пироги вот туточки, а винцо в этом году малиновое, из тещиных ягод». Сообщение было встречено ликующим ревом и все кинулись потрошить пакеты. На боевой клич молодежи заглянул Казначеев, бережно прижимающий к груди нечто, перевитое алыми лентами, чтобы немедленно присоединиться к ритуалу поздравления. Глядя на рассыпающееся в комплиментах начальство, Лешка попятился к своему столу, схватил бумажник и выскользнул за дверь.  
«Ну, Денис, припомню я тебе это!» - Лешка всем сердцем надеялся, что денег на карте хватит на что-нибудь приемлемое.  
Денег хватило. Правда, баланс на карте, когда Лешка, счастливо улыбаясь, снова предстал перед Натальей, бессовестно стремился к нулю, но оно того, без сомнения, стоило. Та, изумленно ахнув и отчего-то покраснев до кончиков маленьких ушей, расцеловала его в обе щеки и сделала героическую попытку удержать огромную охапку бледно-розовых тюльпанов. В твердых хрустящих листьях, они пахли нежно и пронзительно талым снегом, зеленью и тонким, едва уловимым, лучшим из запахов – запахом наступающей весны. Лешка выгреб у изумленной продавщицы цветочного киоска в холле весь сегодняшний завоз и не жалел об этом ни секунды. Как ни крути, он был сыном своего отца, был Переверзевым, и знал толк в сюрпризах. Правда, до зарплаты была еще неделя, но глядя в счастливые глаза своего «куратора», он беспечно отмахнулся от призрака грядущего безденежья и с интересом слушал, как Денис зовет Казначеева заглянуть к ним в обед, соблазняя Натальиными пирогами.  
\- А что за пирожки? – поинтересовался Лешка, когда за Казначеевым закрылась дверь.  
\- Так у Натальи муж шеф-повар в «Боярском», - пояснил Денис. – Он каждый год ей на днюху пироги печет. Леш, это мечта, а не пироги, точно тебе говорю. А какое он вино делает! – Денис закатил глаза и шумно облизнулся. – Все! Пошли работать, а то я до обеда не доживу, скончаюсь от предвкушения!  
День рождения определенно удался.   
Лешка, объевшийся изумительными пирогами и допивающий второй стакан того самого, из «тещиных ягод», вина, чувствовал себя превосходно. Пироги таяли во рту, вино, потрясающе душистое и в меру сладкое, пилось легко, по комнате плыл легкий аромат тюльпанов, вазы для которых собирали по всему этажу, народ гомонил, наперебой поздравляя именинницу. Лешка, размахивая руками и беспричинно смеясь, в красках рассказывал о своем первом походе в анатомичку на первом курсе. Сложно было представить себе более неподходящую тему для застолья, но ни Лешку, ни присутствующих это, кажется, ничуть не смущало. «Тещины ягоды» оказались весьма коварной штукой.  
\- … а профессор-то, - Лешка кинул в рот последнюю дольку апельсина и с удовольствием облизал сок, стекающий по пальцам, - имел в виду "член".  
Сидящие вокруг стола грохнули, потешаясь над скромницей Донцовой из бывшей Лешкиной группы, не знавшей альтернативы слову «пенис». Лешку несло уже минут тридцать – сразу же после первого стакана чудо-вина - и он вываливал на головы собравшихся кучу баек, которыми полна жизнь любого студента. Он раскраснелся, отчаянно жестикулировал, болтал без умолку и то и дело закладывал за ухо выбившиеся пряди. В общем, очень мало напоминал того чуть отстраненного, вечно занятого парня, к которому его коллеги уже как-то успели привыкнуть за последнюю пару недель.   
\- Вот тебе и зануда, - толкнув локтем подружку, достаточно громко возвестила Леночка. – Я же говорю – нормальный парень, - она влюбленно посмотрела на Лешку.  
Фраза не прошла незамеченной, и все дружно уставились на девчонок.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - немного смутилась от всеобщего внимания Лерка, – ну, ошиблась. Кто же знал, что Лешенька у нас такой весельчак, - и она наградила Лешку ослепительной улыбкой. – Алексей, а что вы делаете сегодня вечером? Может, продолжим? Вы нам еще что-нибудь расскажете…  
Лешка отвел глаза.  
\- Вряд ли получится, - виновато пробормотал он. – Меня Светочка будет к ужину ждать.  
\- А кто это? – почти хором спросили девчонки. – Ваша девушка?  
\- Вообще-то ко мне и на «ты» можно, - хмыкнул Лешка, вскинул голову и оглядел присутствующих. – Да, девушка. Мы уже полгода живем вместе, - неизвестно зачем пояснил он. – Так что, девочки, - повернулся он к подружкам, - прийти могу только в сопровождении.  
\- Блин, - не скрывая разочарования проныла Ленка. – А ты к Гипомерцу, к Гипомерцу… Видала – девушка! – с досадой сказала она Лере.   
Ленка явно не отставала от Лешки и тоже от души накушалась «тещиных ягод». По крайней мере, слов не выбирала и вела себя по принципу «что на уме, то и на языке». И судя по замешательству, волной прокатившемуся по присутствующим, только что выдала что-то потрясающе неловкое и даже не совсем приличное. Лера, которую только что сдали с потрохами, неловко улыбнулась и выползла из-за стола, невнятно пробормотав:  
\- Я щаз… на минуточку, - и пулей выскочила за дверь.   
За столом пару секунд царило молчание. Затем встал Казначеев и, как ни в чем не бывало, постучав по наручным часам, напомнил, что обеденный перерыв не резиновый и не мешало бы вспомнить о работе. Впрочем, великодушно разрешив имениннице уйти сегодня пораньше. Все с облегчением загомонили, разулыбались и через пять минут дружно забыли о минутной неловкости.   
Все. Кроме Лешки.  
Он слишком долго ходил в статусе «ботана» в школе, а потом и в институте, слишком часто был изгоем в компаниях, чтобы в очередной раз не почувствовать себя парией, когда все присутствующие были вместе и лишь он, по какой-то непонятной причине – снова отдельно.   
«Так, надо кончать с этим», - решил он, собирая на поднос ворох грязной посуды. – «Что за Гепомерц такой?»  
\- Я все уберу, Наталья Юрьевна, - широко улыбнулся он имениннице. – Мне, вон, Денис поможет, - добавил он и, всучив слабо сопротивляющемуся Денису пакет с мусором, поволок того к двери.

\- Так, рассказывай, - Лешка захлопнул дверь в туалет и подпер ее для надежности плечом.   
\- Что? – захлопал ресницами Денис, явно не понимая, какого рассказа от него ждут.  
\- Все рассказывай, - у Лешки стремительно портилось настроение. – Кто это, Гепомерц? И при чем здесь я? О чем там Ленка болтала за столом?  
Судя по тому, как забегали у Дениса глаза, до него дошло.   
\- Гипомерц, - на автомате поправил он. – Прозвище это нашего коммерческого директора. Он у нас, понимаешь, такой… особенный, - Денис судорожно пытался и не находил подходящее слово. – Не похожий… Лекарство от всех болезней, особенно лени, безответственности и разгильдяйства, - явно кого-то цитируя, продекламировал Денис и замолчал, понимая, что несет полную ахинею.  
\- Я жду, - не отступал Лешка. – Что значит особенный?   
Денис мялся и смотрел куда угодно, только не на приятеля. Потом глубоко вздохнул и выдал:  
\- Да ерунда это все, Леш. Ну, говорят, что Гипомерц по мальчикам, - он осторожно взглянул на молчавшего Лешку и уточнил. – Понимаешь? Чел никогда женат не был, в компании уже семь лет пашет и ни разу с телками не был замечен.  
\- А с мальчиками, значит, видели? – криво усмехнулся Лешка.   
\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Денис. – Не видели. Болтают всякое… Вот, как девки наши.  
Денис нервно потер лоб и, явно не зная, куда деть руки, засунул их в карманы джинсов.   
\- Только вот что я тебе скажу, Леш: мне лично посрать, с кем он там в постели кувыркается. Гипомерц - клевый мужик, меня с ним этим летом Олег познакомил. Они вместе на трофи-рейды мотаются. Клевый мужик, - со сдержанным восхищением повторил он, - и тачки у него – закачаешься. Хаммер, под который ты загремел, его, кстати. Недавно взял, обкатывает теперь… А кого он там пялит – его дело. Я так считаю, - закончил Денис.  
\- Гей, значит, - выдавил Лешка. – А при чем здесь я? – спохватился он.  
\- Ну Ле-еш, - протянул Денис. Самое страшное он уже сказал и теперь хотел как можно скорее закончить этот неприятный разговор. – Ну что ты как маленький? А то ты баб не знаешь?! У тебя же своя дома, - заржал он. – Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрел? Еще и волосы эти твои… Девки наши тебе даже кликуху в первый день придумали «Светлана», представляешь?   
Лешка помертвел.  
\- Как? – переспросил он, неосознанно сжимая кулаки.  
\- Эй, чувак, расслабься, - зачастил Денис. – Я им мозги быстро вправил, и Наталья, кстати, меня поддержала. Так что нормально все, не дергайся. Просто ты худой такой, - с вернувшейся неловкостью объяснил Денис, - да еще волосы длинные, светлые. Ну, ты понимаешь, - он махнул рукой. – Да слушай ты их, сорок, больше. «Светлана», блядь. Их послушать, так нормальных мужиков не осталось совсем. Да и Гипомерц… мало ли что болтают. Ты вот его увидишь – сам поймешь. Он же совсем не похож… ну, на этих…  
\- А я, значит, похож, - зло оскалился Лешка.  
\- Дурак ты, - прищурился Денис. – Чего истеришь? Я же сказал: нормально все.  
\- Ладно, проехали, - Лешка скривился в улыбке. – Спасибо тебе, я понял.  
Он хлопнул Дениса по плечу и вышел.

На следующее утро он, как ни в чем не бывало, зашел в кабинет, негромко поздоровался и, неторопливо стянув с плеч куртку, повернулся к шкафу в поисках свободных плечиков. За его спиной внезапно разом умолкли только что живо обсуждавшие вчерашние посиделки девчонки.   
Лешка, ни на кого не глядя, прошел к своему столу и включил комп.  
\- Ну и зря, - первой пришла в себя Наталья. – Тебе очень шло.  
Лешка молчал, не отрывая глаз от пустого монитора, и Наталья, выхватив из сумочки золотистый футляр помады, стала ожесточенно красить губы. Стояла полная тишина. Минут через пятнадцать, как всегда опаздывая, в кабинет ворвался Денис. Шумно поздоровался, кинул в шкаф куртку, и, рухнув на жалобно заскрипевший стул, включил комп. Все это сопровождалось дежурными стенаниями об опаздывавшей маршрутке и высокой аварийности на дорогах. Только минут через пять до него дошло, что окружающие как-то напряжены и немногословны. Денис замолчал и с недоумением огляделся по сторонам. Наталья, хмурясь, уткнулась в бумаги, девочки сидели, как испуганные мыши – тихо и не отсвечивали. Лешка…  
\- Придурок, - на грани слышимости донеслось до Лешки Денисово мнение.  
Тот упрямо сжал губы и открыл программу. Затылок неприятно холодило сквознячком из открытой форточки. Он вспомнил, как жалко сегодня утром смотрелись в зеркале его тонкая шея и внезапно оттопыренные уши, Светочкино недоуменное «Ты с ума сошел? Ты бы еще на лысо обрился» и вчерашний бой с парикмахершей, уговаривавшей его сначала не трогать «такую красоту», а потом сделать «нормальную» прическу. Лешкино упрямство победило, и сейчас у него на голове красовался классический «армейский» ежик. Ужасно колкий и примитивный. Зато никто больше не будет у него за спиной называть его «Светланой». Он, Лешка, конечно не Гипомерц, он не ездит на крутых тачках и не участвует в соревнованиях для «настоящих мужиков». Он до сих пор бреется раз в неделю, у него тонкая шея, длинные хрупкие пальцы и ему нравятся мужчины. Но это не делает его женщиной и если надо, он лично разберется с каждым, сомневающимся в этом очевидном факте. 

****

Лешка удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку кресла и уже привычным жестом огладил колкий затылок. Ежик свежеостриженных волос приятно пружинил под пальцами. Лешка еще раз с наслаждением провел ладонью от шеи вверх и широко улыбнулся Наталье:  
\- Кофе?  
\- Что празднуем? – поинтересовалась та, тем не менее, тут же выставляя на край стола кофейную чашку.  
\- Секрет, - важно поднял палец Лешка. – Вот сейчас красоту наведу, и, - он взглянул на часы, - после обеда буду хвалиться.  
\- Ну-ну, - Наталья с удовольствием смотрела на сияющего парня, - поглядим, что там за успехи такие у моего подопечного.  
\- Феноменальные, даже не сомневайся, - Лешка шутовски надул щеки и отправился ставить чайник.

Через два часа договор на поставку партии эмалей, расходных материалов, а так же оборудования для покраски автомобилей с сетью автосервисов «Нон-стоп» в соседней области благополучно прошел проверку у юристов и был подписан. «Нон-стоп» только-только появились на рынке, но быстро шли в гору и становились все более популярными. Лешке их очень хвалил отец, прошлой осенью в деловой поездке вынужденный искать приличное место для срочного ремонта своей Ауди. «Нон-стоп» ему рекомендовал партнер по бизнесу, машину там отремонтировали быстро, а что самое приятное, качественно. По крайней мере, Переверзев-старший, вернувшись домой и между делом заглянувший в «свой» сервис, был приятно удивлен, когда ему, пожав плечами, ответили, что все в порядке и переделывать ничего не надо. Лешка вспомнил о них на первой же «летучке», проводимой Казначеевым, на которой тот минут десять призывал своих подчиненных к активному поиску новых клиентов. Контракт с ними был настоящей находкой. Дела у «Нон-стоп» стремительно шли в гору, за ней чувствовался солидный капитал, за последние полгода они открыли еще пять или шесть своих филиалов. Это были деньги. Большие и надолго. Крайне удачная сделка, первая самостоятельно проведенная от «а» до «я» Лешкой. Его личное достижение. Тут было чем гордиться, и он после обеда взахлеб рассказывал Наталье подробности подписанного договора и с удовлетворением выслушивал от нее полные искреннего восхищения комплименты:  
\- С ума сойти, Леш! Колись, как у тебя получилось? Сама на них с осени зуб точила, и все бестолку. «Не заинтересованы в сотрудничестве», - процитировала Наталья, оскорбленно фыркнув. – Как уломал-то? – снова спросила она, и Лешка с наслаждением уловил нотки легкой зависти в ее голосе. Что поделать, он любил быть первым и лучшим.  
\- Да ничего особенного, - рассмеялся он. – Я предложил им специальную бонусную программу для постоянных клиентов. Помнишь, я рассказывал? Я ее год назад придумал, когда у отца начинал работать. Она, в общем-то, универсальная. Так, посидел немного, под нашу специфику переписал – и все. Казначеев одобрил, а дальше дело техники. Они вцепились в меня, как в самое дорогое. Еще и подгоняли, - Лешка усмехнулся.   
\- Еще несколько таких клиентов и мы тебя потеряем, - с шутливым трагизмом возвестила Наталья. – Уведет тебя Гипомерц на повышение. Он таких пробивных мальчиков на руках носит.  
Лешка будто споткнулся. Потом торопливо отвернулся к стеллажу и зарылся в бумаги.  
\- Да? – с деланным безразличием произнес он. – Значит, у меня все шансы на успешную карьеру?  
\- А то! – Наталья, судя по ее тону, не заметила напряжения в Лешкином голосе. – Гипомерц умный мужик, кого зря не двигает. Так что – дерзай, все в твоих руках.  
\- Обойдусь как-нибудь без протекции этого вашего… - Лешка запнулся, - Гипомерца. Мне и без него неплохо.  
Он все так же стоял, отвернувшись от Натальи, и бестолково перекладывал на полке какие-то папки. За спиной на мгновение замолчали.  
\- Ну конечно, - поспешно проговорила та. – Конечно. Зачем тебе Гипомерц, ты у нас и сам с усам, - она легко рассмеялась, и Лешка не выдержал – улыбнулся в ответ.  
День, несмотря ни на что, определенно был удачным.

А назавтра все рухнуло. Он сидел, уставившись в монитор, ожесточенно грыз кончик карандаша и лихорадочно искал выход.   
Выхода не было.  
Он лажанулся. Глупо, по-детски, споткнулся буквально на ровном месте. И теперь все, что ему оставалось – идти к Казначееву и объявлять, что вчера он подставил «Автотрейд» на нехилую неустойку.   
«Бля, ну почему ты не проверил сам? Все, от и до? Ведь отец сто раз говорил: проверяй всегда лично, если хочешь быть абсолютно уверен. А ты? Поверил словам какой-то там Зои из отдела снабжения? Да что ее еще, кроме мужиков и новой кофточки, интересует? Уж точно не комплектация расходников. Она хоть приблизительно представляет, что значит «расходные материалы»?  
Вопрос был риторическим. Конечно, обвинять Зоечку в своих неприятностях было постыдной слабостью. Что она могла знать о медленных и быстрых разбавителях и о том, что сейчас, в феврале, ни один клиент не возьмет у нее медленный? А быстрых, так необходимых Лешке, согласно вчера подписанному договору, на складе было катастрофически мало. Лешка еще раз безнадежно взглянул на лежащую перед ним распечатку.   
«Процентов двадцать от требуемого», - мрачно подвел он итог, жирно обведя скромную двузначную цифирь. – «Пока новая поставка, пока укомплектуют, доставят заказ… Недельная задержка, не меньше».  
Он прикинул, в какую сумму неустойки это выльется, и помрачнел еще больше.   
«Хрен с ним, сам заварил, сам и отвечу», - он решительно встал и, не замечая испытующего взгляда Натальи, которая наблюдала за ним уже минут пять, направился к двери.  
\- Рассказать ничего не хочешь? – негромко окликнула она его.  
\- Я облажался, - воспитание пересилило, и он повернулся к своему «куратору».  
\- И куда направляешься? - все так же негромко поинтересовалась она.  
\- К Казначееву, куда же еще, - пожал плечами Лешка. – Каяться.  
\- Рассказывай, - приказала Наталья, решительно отодвигая в сторону кипу документов.  
Лешка был краток. Да и рассказывать особо было не о чем. Поставка по вчерашнему договору с «Нон-стопом» безнадежно срывалась. Это был провал. И ни о каком долгосрочном сотрудничестве можно было даже не мечтать.  
\- А почему у них такие драконовские сроки исполнения? – Наталья, озабоченно нахмурившись, листала договор.  
\- Они госзаказ какой-то получили. Срочный. Мне еще и потому удалось их привлечь, что я пообещал все в кратчайшие сроки отгрузить, - пробубнил Лешка. – Слушай, спасибо тебе, конечно. Но тут уже ничего сделать нельзя. Надо Казначееву говорить и постараться хотя бы на этой неделе отправить им первую партию. Неустойку, конечно, все равно заплатим…  
\- Так, - Наталья не слушая, схватила телефон. – Иди-ка погуляй, кофейку хлебни, ну, я не знаю, займись чем-нибудь и не отсвечивай. Я тебя позову, - она быстро набрала какой-то номер и прижала трубку к уху. – Иди, - настойчиво повторила она. Трубка что-то вопросительно квакнула, Наталья расплылась в улыбке и проворковала:  
\- Привет, кобелина, как сам, как девочки?

Все уладилось спустя три телефонных звонка и две чашки кофе, которые Лешка выхлебал, обжигаясь и не чувствуя вкуса. Наталья, как добрая фея-крестная, спасла тощую Лешкину задницу, договорившись о поставке растворителей напрямую, от производителя. «Кобелина», с которым Лешка имел непродолжительную беседу по телефону и обладавший замечательно красивым баритоном, представился Владленом и пообещал отгрузить «Нон-стопу» всю партию в течение двух дней.   
\- Надо только с Казначеевым договориться, чтобы проплатили сегодня же, - деловито поставила Наталья точку в Лешкиных злоключениях. – Ну, это ты уже сам. Придется, конечно, все рассказать, но большой проблемы не вижу. Договор будет выполнен в срок. А остальное… Кто не ошибается? – она подмигнула Лешке и уткнулась в бумаги.   
Он молча подошел к ней, осторожно поднял узкую женскую кисть, с зажатой в пальцах ручкой и поцеловал.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - тихо сказал он в ответ на ее полный удивления взгляд.   
\- Иди-иди, - улыбнулась она. – От Казначеева отмазывать не буду. Сейчас он тебе всыплет. Мало не покажется.

В конце недели отдел получал зарплату. Все оживленно строили планы на предстоящие выходные, а Лера с толстушкой Ленкой в обед смотались в ближайший магазин на распродажу и пришли, нагруженные пакетами. Денис, оглядев шуршащий ворох вокруг их столов, хмыкнул:  
\- Все потратили? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся к Лешке.  
\- Махнем сегодня вечером куда-нибудь? Посидим, пивка попьем?  
Лешка замешкался в поисках подходящего отказа. Надо было придумать что-то убедительное и не вызывающее ненужных вопросов. Еще не хватало, чтобы его жалели.  
\- Извини, Денис, не получится, - натянуто улыбнулся он, разводя руками. – Меня дома ждут.  
\- Понимаю, - рассмеялся Денис, - первая зарплата, сюрпризы и все такое.  
\- Ага, - облегченно кивнул Лешка и уткнулся в монитор. 

\- И сколько Казначеев с тебя снял? – как бы между делом поинтересовалась Наталья минут через пять, когда Денис отправился покурить, а девчонки вновь скрылись в недрах своих пакетов. – Процентов пятьдесят срубил, кровосос?  
Лешка молчал.  
\- Слушай, - судя по тону, Наталья начала заводиться. – Прекращай. Я здесь сто лет работаю и знаю, как за такие вещи наказывают. Самым действенным и эффективным способом – рублем. Зато один раз и навсегда. И нечего дуться. Ты же виноват? Виноват. Ничего, там контракт на огромную сумму, даже если Олег снял с тебя половину, на шмотки твоей королеве все равно должно хватить, - ободряюще улыбнулась она Лешке.   
\- Угу, - промычал он.   
«Что ты делаешь?! Догадается же!» - мелькнуло в голове. Он с усилием нацепил на лицо равнодушную улыбку и оторвался от монитора:  
\- Все нормально. С чего ты решила, что я дуюсь? – он пошире улыбнулся и бодро продолжил. – Неприятно, конечно, первый клиент и такой облом. Но ничего, сколько их еще будет, клиентов этих.  
\- Ну да, - Наталья как-то странно посмотрела на него, а минут через пять незаметно выскользнула из кабинета.  
Через полчаса Лешка получил возможность на собственном примере убедиться, что связи его «куратора» не ограничивались предприятиями по производству лакокрасочной продукции. Лучшая подружка Натальи оказалась скромным бухгалтером, начисляющим зарплату всему немаленькому коллективу «Автотрейда». А у лучших подружек, как известно, нет тайн друг от друга. Даже когда это касается святая святых – зарплаты.  
Наталья ворвалась в отдел маленьким торнадо, пролетела через полкомнаты и, затормозив у Лешкиного стола, нависла над ним разгневанной фурией.  
\- Нормально, значит? – кривя губы в язвительной усмешке, начала она. – Нет, вы только поглядите на него! Ты почему не сказал ничего, бестолочь? Что молчишь?! Я тебя спрашиваю!  
Лешка понял, что продолжать игру в «я не понимаю, о чем ты» бессмысленно. Наталья все знала.  
\- Это касается только меня, - ровно ответил он. – Ты сама сказала: я виноват. Так о чем тут говорить?  
\- Ах, не о чем? – зашипела Наталья. – А я еще думала, у тебя голова на плечах есть! Ты заключил лучший договор за последние полгода. И что с этого имеешь? Дырку от бублика? Почему ты не сказал, что Казначеев по этому договору не заплатил тебе ни рубля?   
Она со всего маху упала в свое кресло и сурово потребовала:  
\- Ты немедленно пойдешь к Казначееву! Сейчас же!  
\- Зачем? – Лешка действительно не понимал.  
Наталья закатила глаза, всем своим видом пытаясь донести до Лешки степень его кретинизма.  
\- Требовать своего, разумеется. Никому нельзя позволять так беззастенчиво себя эксплуатировать. Понимаешь?  
\- Я не пойду, - набычился Лешка.  
\- Пойдешь, - Наталья выпрямилась в кресле.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Лешка.  
\- И не надо, - Наталья вскочила. – Дон Кихот, блядь, - слушать мат в ее исполнении было чем-то из области фантастики, - рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, - бормотала она, пролетая мимо Лешки и исчезая за дверью.  
\- Куда это она? - проводив разбушевавшуюся Наталью взглядом, с веселым недоумением спросил Денис.   
\- Понятия не имею, - совершенно искренне пожал плечами Лешка.

****

\- Слушай, Олег, - Наталья захлопнула дверь перед носом что-то лепечущей секретарши Казначеева, и через секунду уже упиралась бедром об стол начальника,- ну ты и гад!  
Она выдержала небольшую паузу, с интересом разглядывая ошарашенное лицо Казначеева, и не торопясь, со вкусом, продолжила:  
\- Я, конечно, все понимаю: молодежь воспитывать надо. Но тебе не кажется, что ты перестарался? Мальчишка тебе такой контракт подогнал - мечта просто! Сколько ты бонусов уже огреб благодаря ему? А? Не поделишься? А программа эта для постоянных клиентов, которую он придумал? Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты ее уже девочкам нашим подсунул? Что, хороша, да? А мальчик всего ничего работает. Какой перспективный, головастый сотрудник, как тебе повезло с ним, Казначеев, просто нечеловечески! Теперь можно иметь его в хвост и гриву и стричь купоны, так я понимаю? Да я уверена просто, что Гипомерц тебя за такого клиента, как «Нон-стоп», уже облизал с ног до головы и отлюбил до изнеможения.  
Казначеев, слушая разбушевавшуюся Наталью, поочередно бледнел и краснел, а при последних словах ощутимо напрягся и, бросив встревоженный взгляд ей через плечо, вскочил:  
\- Наталья… эээ… Юрьевна, вы забываетесь! По какому праву…  
Но Наталью было не унять.   
\- Я не позволю тебе, Олег, слышишь, не позволю, использовать Переверзева…  
\- Да что ты несешь?! – взорвался, наконец, Казначеев. – С чего такие выводы, скажи ты мне на милость?!  
\- С чего?! – не дрогнула Наталья. – А премия? Сколько ты заплатил ему в этом месяце? Какой ему там процент от сделки полагается? Не напомнишь?  
Казначеев застонал и рухнул обратно в кресло, отдуваясь как после стометровки.   
\- Бардак, - пробормотал он и потер ладонью лоб, - распустились… работнички.  
Он с тоской поднял глаза на разбушевавшегося «работничка» и уже открыл, было, рот, как из-за спины Натальи раздалось спокойно-холодноватое:  
\- А позвольте узнать, Наталья Юрьевна, почему вы с таким жаром защищаете этого Переверзева? Отчего бы ему самому не прийти к Олегу Владимировичу и не выяснить все интересующие его вопросы?  
Казначеев искренне восхитился выдержкой Натальи. Та медленно развернулась и, прямо глядя в бликующие стекла очков Гипомерца, спокойно ответила:  
\- Добрый день, Андрей Сергеевич.  
Гипомерц кивнул, легко встал, подошел к двери и, приоткрыв ее, все так же вежливо-холодновато произнес в пространство приемной:  
\- Пригласите, пожалуйста, к Олегу Владимировичу Переверзева.  
Потом обернулся и с улыбкой, от которой более впечатлительного человека кинуло бы в дрожь, закончил:  
\- Я двумя руками за справедливость, Наталья Юрьевна. Идите и спокойно работайте. Сейчас придет ваш протеже, и я немедленно отлюблю его… ммм… как вы сказали? – он щелкнул пальцами, будто вспоминая, - … до изнеможения? Прекрасная формулировка, - похвалил он и вернулся к приглянувшемуся креслу. – Идите, - повторил он, закидывая ногу за ногу, - не смею вас больше задерживать.   
Наталья прищурилась и, вздернув подбородок, вышла, в дверях столкнувшись с недоумевающим Лешкой.

Лешку вызов к Казначееву почти не удивил. К чему-то подобному он и готовился последние пять минут. Уже в дверях кабинета он столкнулся с выходящей Натальей, которая скроила неподражаемую гримасу, явно пытаясь о чем-то его предупредить. Лешка успокаивающе подмигнул ей и решительно шагнул в кабинет.   
И первое, что он увидел, переступив порог - нетерпеливо постукивающий о паркет, начищенный до блеска ботинок. Лешка заторможено поднял глаза, мгновенно, с одного взгляда впитав в себя всю картинку: развалившегося в глубоком кресле мужчину, одетого в темный костюм, разглядывающего его, Лешку, без стеснения, в упор. Глаз за стеклами очков в тонкой оправе разглядеть было невозможно. Мерцалов А.С., знаток богомолов и владелец тщательно припрятанной визитки, непонятно каким образом очутившийся в кабинете Казначеева, смотрел на Лешку с хладнокровным интересом исследователя живой природы. Лешка судорожно сглотнул и уставился на крепкие пальцы, выстукивающие нетерпеливую дробь по обтянутому безупречными брюками колену. Он помнил их другими: в заусенцах и с намертво въевшимися следами масла. Этот тип ничем не напоминал того, дочерна загорелого, с жадным взглядом светлых глаз, с обветренными узкими губами Мерцалова из Лешкиных воспоминаний. Мерцалова, от которого у Лешки бежал озноб по спине, а в животе тугой пружиной скручивалось горячее возбуждение. Этот холеный, высокомерный мужик, прячущий глаза за стеклами стильных очков, интересовался им не больше, чем интересуется своей рутинной работой прозектор, прикидывающий, как удобнее поместить под микроскоп очередное стекло с лабораторным материалом.   
«Сейчас препарировать начнет», - с непонятно откуда накатившей тоской подумал Лешка и заставил себя повернуться к Казначееву:  
\- Вызывали, Олег Владимирович? – с деланным спокойствием спросил он и уселся на предложенный стул, оказавшись лицом к лицу с главным героем своих самых жарких снов.  
«Не узнал», - тупой болью стучало в висках. – «Не узнал, богомол хренов».  
Он краем уха слушал Казначеева, стараясь не поворачивать голову, не смотреть на молчавшего Мерцалова. Но все равно видел, как неспешно тот снял очки и с нехорошей улыбкой поочередно разглядывал что-то вещавшего Казначеева и его, Лешку, с полыхающими щеками, сидящего на самом краешке жесткого стула.  
«Не узнал», - фейерверками вспыхивало в голове.  
\- Мне повторить свой вопрос, Алексей Дмитриевич? – Казначеев нетерпеливо дернулся в кресле, и Лешка вернулся к действительности.  
\- Извините, - он сжал в кулак мелко подрагивающие пальцы, - если можно.  
\- Так вас не устраивает ваша зарплата, Алексей Дмитриевич? – с нажимом повторил Казначеев.  
«Блядь!» - с чувством произнес про себя Лешка и еще больше выпрямился на стуле. Он тут же забыл о Мерцалове, который, казалось, от души наслаждался этой сценой.  
\- Полностью устраивает, - успокоил он начальство.  
\- В таком случае, может быть, вы расскажете мне, почему я должен объясняться с Натальей Юрьевной по поводу вашего заработка? – Казначеев с интересом разглядывал застывшего парня.  
\- Я никого ни о чем не просил, - с трудом выдавил Лешка.  
\- Ну, конечно, - едко усмехнулся Казаначеев. – Вы только потихоньку возмутились тем, что злое начальство не выписало вам премию за вашу потрясающую самоуверенность, граничащую с безответственностью. Вы, Алексей Дмитриевич, - Казначеев перегнулся через стол в Лешкину сторону, - работая у нас без году неделя, не зная толком специфики, не имея практически никакого опыта, взялись за контракт, который под силу не всякому опытному работнику. Вы поставили под удар фирму, своего куратора, в конце концов. Только ведь вам до этого не было никакого дела, не так ли? Вы решили снять сливки, так сказать, и остальное вас не интересовало. А когда вас вытащили из дерьма, - судя по всему, Казначеева несло, - вы нацепили маску обиженного дитяти и побежали искать поддержки у Натальи Юрьевны, которая, кстати, тоже пострадала бы, не будь вы так потрясающе везучи. И после всего этого я должен выслушивать обвинения в том, как я несправедлив с вами?   
Лешка не мог сказать Казначееву, что он никому не заикнулся о своей зарплате и подставить Наталью. В конце концов, она его выручила, и он был ей должен.  
\- Я никого ни о чем не просил, - набычившись, повторил он. – Я виноват и согласен с вашим решением.   
\- Надеюсь, - хмыкнул Казначеев, откидываясь на спинку кресла. В кабинете повисло молчание. Лешка, не выдержав, встал и произнес звенящим от напряжения голосом:  
\- Я не буду бить себя кулаком в грудь и оправдываться. После всего случившегося, вы вправе передать работу с «Нон-стопом» кому-то другому,- он замолчал, переводя дыхание.– У меня есть еще кое-какие идеи относительно этого контракта. Я напишу служебку и предоставлю вам ее на следующей планерке. Я могу идти?  
Казначеев, прищурившись, какое-то время разглядывал взъерошенного Лешку, а потом кивнул, отпуская.   
Когда за Лешкой закрылась дверь, Мерцалов, до сих пор так и не произнесший ни слова, негромко рассмеялся и повернулся к Казначееву.  
\- Интересные кадры у тебя работают, Олег. Я, прям, заслушался. Что это за пацан? Новенький? Мне казалось, я его уже видел где-то.  
\- Вряд ли, - пожал плечами Казначеев. – Он в начале февраля устроился, где ты его мог видеть?  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво глядя на дверь, протянул Мерцалов, - я почти уверен, что мы встречались. Интересный какой мальчик, - повторил он.   
\- Слушай, прекращай, - фыркнул Казначеев. – Давай без этих твоих штучек?  
\- Давай, - усмехнулся Мерцалов и встал. – А мальчика ты не обижай, - уже от двери обернулся он к Казначееву. – Мальчик действительно находка, такой контракт подогнал! Пусть работает, головастые ребята сейчас большая редкость, сам знаешь. Ну все, бывай, - и он, махнув рукой, вышел.

\- Что тебе сказал Гипомерц? – накинулась на Лешку поджидавшая его в коридоре Наталья.  
\- Кто? – с недоумением переспросил он.  
\- Гипомерц, - терпеливо повторила та и, схватив его за руку, поволокла по коридору подальше от начальствующих ушей.  
\- Подожди, - остановился Лешка. – Ты о ком? Там Казначеев был, и… - он замялся, - Мерцалов.  
\- Именно, Мерцалов, - насмешливо повторила Наталья.  
-Черт! - до Лешки дошло. – Мерцалов?!  
\- Так что он тебе сказал? – в голосе Натальи было тщательно скрытое беспокойство.  
\- Ничего, - о чем-то задумавшись, медленно ответил Лешка. – Он вообще ни слова не сказал. Молчал и смотрел, - едва слышно пробормотал он.  
Наталья недоверчиво покосилась на него, но больше вопросов задавать не стала. А Лешка, которого до сих пор потряхивало от презрения к самому себе и адского разочарования, вернувшись на свое место, уткнулся в монитор и молча просидел до самого вечера.

«Это на него ты дрочил последние полгода? На эту холеную сволочь?» - с едкой горечью размышлял он поздним вечером на собственной кухне, куда сбежал от Светочки. Раздраженно позвякивая ложечкой, невидяще уставившись в темное окно, он яростно размешивал давным-давно остывший чай, снова и снова вспоминал сегодняшнее позорище: собственные полыхающие щеки и постыдное вяканье, дрожащие руки и то, как он подвис, разглядывая Гипомерца…  
«Бляяя…» - Лешка прижался пылающим лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу. – «Так облажаться!»  
Он уже в который раз представил холодное, полное снисходительной жалости лицо и передернулся. Чувствовать себя юной соплячкой, пускающей слюни на постер знаменитости над кроватью, было стыдно до тошноты.   
«Надо кончать с этим», - он плюхнулся на табурет, включил ноутбук и лихорадочно защелкал мышкой. – «Сейчас подыщем что-нибудь…»  
Он быстро забил несколько строк в поисковик и ошалело уставился на вывалившийся перечень сайтов.   
«Ни хрена себе, сколько желающих нетрадиционно пообщаться», - усмехнулся он и нажал на первый попавшийся сайт. – «Ну что ж, раз для Гипомерца рылом не вышел, будем искать кого-то попроще…»  
Через час он устало захлопнул крышку ноутбука и отправился в душ.   
«Уж лучше жениться на Светочке», - мрачно размышлял он, - «чем вот так… с первым встречным…».

В отличие от Лешки, Андрей Сергеевич Мерцалов провел отличный вечер в компании довольно милого мальчика и приехал домой ближе к полуночи, настроенный весьма благодушно. Кинув в стакан пару кусочков льда и щедро плеснув сверху из бутылки, он набрал ванну и минут тридцать отмокал в компании JohnnieWalker. И уже в постели, проваливаясь в дрему, вспомнил свой сегодняшний визит к Олегу Казначееву и упрямого пацана с коротким, почти армейским ежиком.   
Высокие скулы, гневный румянец, сжатые в кулак длинные тонкие пальцы.   
«Интересный мальчик», - засыпая, успел подумать Мерцалов. – «Упертый и кажется умненький», - перед глазами встала высокая тонкая фигура, узкая талия, длинные ноги, обтянутые джинсами. – «И задница отличная».   
Мерцалов улыбнулся в подушку и заснул.

****

\- Гончарова! – рявкнула в телефонную трубку обычно всегда спокойная Наталья. Прижав ее плечом, она разворошила стопку документов в поисках нужной бумажки для приплясывающего возле ее стола Дениса, успевая коситься одним глазом в монитор, на котором уже минут пятнадцать набирала письмо для клиента.  
\- Да, я. Когда?.. Минут через тридцать можно?.. – она мученически закатила глаза, слушая невидимого собеседника. – Хорошо, сейчас буду, - и с усталым вздохом нажала отбой.  
Лешка решительно отодвинул папку с документами и встал.  
\- Давай я схожу, - не терпящим возражений тоном, предложил он. Наталья, облегченно вздохнув, даже и не подумала возражать:  
\- Надо к юристам спуститься, Леш, - она устало потерла переносицу, - ну, ты помнишь, на втором этаже.  
Лешка кивнул. Фирма снимала два этажа, и руководство, бухгалтерия, юристы сидели отдельно. Это создавало некоторые неудобства, когда надо было быстро, как вот сейчас, решить какие-то вопросы, но зато давало возможность размяться и под выдуманным предлогом прошвырнуться в кафешку или по многочисленным магазинчикам, которыми было нашпиговано здание. Конечно, сейчас об этом не было и речи, Наталья зашивалась, и Лешка собирался быстренько смотаться туда и обратно.  
\- …завяжи, - услышал он, уже закрывая дверь. Возвращаться и уточнять было лень, и он, не торопясь, зашагал по коридору. Выйдя на площадку перед лифтом, он автоматически оглядел себя в огромном, во все стену зеркале и тут же понял, что именно ему предлагали завязать. Зелено-желтый шнурок его сникеров – предмет зависти и восхищения девчонок из отдела – волочился по полу пестрой змеей. Лешка присел и, выставив ногу, занялся непокорными шнурками. Яркая, стильная обувь была его слабостью, и он, несмотря на бесконечно растянувшуюся зиму, просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии прийти в офис в любимой темно-фиолетовой паре. Закусив губу, он уже заканчивал шнуровку, когда почувствовал пристальный взгляд. Лешка замер. По спине прошел знобкий сквознячок, и закололо кожу на коротко стриженом затылке. Он медленно, будто сзади притаился киношный монстр, развернулся и поднял голову.  
\- Добрый день, Переверзев, - индифферентно произнес возвышающийся над ним Мерцалов, тем не менее, с явным интересом переводя взгляд с необыкновенной Лешкиной обуви на его ошарашенное лицо.   
Лешка какое-то время внимательно разглядывал небрежно застегнутый на одну пуговицу мерцаловский пиджак, не находя моральных сил взглянуть его хозяину в лицо, потом опомнился и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Добрый день, - торопливо ответил он, переминаясь и по-прежнему не зная, куда девать глаза.   
\- Вниз? – поинтересовался Мерцалов и Лешка, немедленно отвернувшись, ткнул непослушным пальцем в кнопку вызова. За спиной стояла глубочайшая тишина: ни тебе шороха одежды, ни дыхания, лишь явственное ощущение сильного тела рядом и горячего взгляда на беззащитно-голой шее. «Как кошка подкрадывается», - мысли путались и водили безумные хороводы в Лешкиной голове. – «И тогда, на заправке, точно так же подошел…».  
Он неосознанным движением опустил голову, пытаясь скрыться от настойчивого мерцаловского взгляда за несуществующей челкой. Вот только челка была безжалостно уничтожена еще две недели назад, лифт не торопился, и Лешке ничего не оставалось, как сделать вид, что его совершенно не волнует присутствие начальства. Кажется, получалось не очень.  
А Мерцалов, стоя рядом с Лешкой, наслаждался. Во-первых, он наконец-то вспомнил этого пацана. Это был тот самый мальчишка, что свалился буквально ему под колеса и не торопился вылезать, пока его волоком не вытащил оттуда казначеевский племянник. Все дело было в прическе. Этот уникум зачем-то обстригся едва ли не на лысо и теперь искушал трогательным ежиком на затылке, тонкой незагоревшей шеей и ушами с маленькими, пунцовыми от смущения, мочками.  
«Придурок», - Мерцалов с удовольствием разглядывал замершую перед ним фигуру. – «Такую роскошь обстриг. Что пытался доказать, мальчик? На брутального самца ты все равно не тянешь».  
Мальчишка, будто почувствовав его взгляд, резко опустил голову, словно хотел спрятаться, и снова напомнил кого-то, накрепко забытого. Мерцалов еще раз скользнул взглядом по четкой линии подбородка, сжатым губам, по начинающим розоветь скулам. Это становилось интересным. Парень перед ним был натянут как струна, и только что не звенел от напряжения. Мерцалов прищурился. Лифт безнадежно заблудился между этажами. Развлечение в кроссовках ненормального оттенка, высокое, ладно скроенное, с отличной задницей, полыхая ушами, само шло в руки.  
Он усмехнулся, сделал вперед полшага и выдохнул в русый затылок:  
\- Зря.  
С удовольствием полюбовался на россыпь мурашек, немедленно украсивших тонкую шею, выдержал паузу и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Все равно я вас узнал, Переверзев.  
Лешка, забыв как моргать, не отрываясь, смотрел в створки лифта. При всем желании он все равно не смог бы сейчас вымолвить ни слова. В голове не было ни одной связной мысли, а язык одеревенел.  
«О чем он?», - билось в виски, но сзади загадочно молчали и обдавали шею теплым дыханием, от которого по спине табунами бегали мурашки, а щеки наливались предательским жаром.  
\- Это же вы бросились пару недель назад мне под машину, Переверзев, - с легким осуждением в голосе продолжил Мерцалов, не дождавшись никакой реакции от собеседника. – Разве в детстве мама не учила вас правильно переходить дорогу, Переверзев? Что за выходки?  
\- Это случайность, - выдавил Лешка, чувствуя, что еще немного, и ему срочно нужно будет присесть. Колени мерзко подрагивали и подгибались.  
\- Ну, конечно, - голос за спиной был холоден и спокоен, но жег его каленым железом. – Конечно, случайность. Вы и наголо побрились, судя по всему, случайно. Во избежание, я правильно понимаю? Надеялись остаться безнаказанным за свое мелкое хулиганство? Знаете, у вас почти получилось. Узнать вас теперь можно только под определенным углом.  
\- Мне нравится, - Лешка уже привычным движением приласкал колкий ежик на затылке, а у Мерцалова появилась лишняя возможность в деталях рассмотреть длинные пальцы и крепкое запястье с выступающей косточкой.  
«А ты не так прост, мальчик», - с веселым изумлением подумал Мерцалов, разглядывая упрямца. – «Огрызаемся? Ну, держись, сейчас я тебя…»  
Мелодично тренькнула некстати подъехавшая кабина лифта, раздвигая створки и выпуская несколько человек. Лешка поспешно шагнул внутрь, с облегчением переводя дыхание. Мерцалов, не торопясь, зашел следом и, не глядя, нажал кнопку на панели. Народу было немного и он, на следующем же этаже пропуская вперед симпатичную блондинку, посторонился на пару шагов и оказался именно там, где и собирался – сбоку, вплотную к острому, обтянутому тонким свитером Лешкиному плечу. Его маневр не остался незамеченным. От парня несло адским коктейлем: жаром, диким напряжением и неловкостью. И глядя на бьющуюся бледно-голубую жилку на виске мальчишки, Мерцалов поймал себя на том, что все, чего ему сейчас хочется: пустая кабина этого гребаного лифта и вот этот пацан у него в руках. У него были свои методы по усмирению таких вот упрямцев, которые, похоже, слабо отдавали себе отчет в собственных желаниях. Мерцалову все было ясно. Оставалось поставить точку. Что поделать, он любил оставлять за собой последнее слово. Лифт стремительно несся вниз, отсчитывая последние этажи. Надо было спешить. Мерцалов осмотрелся. Кроме них еще пара человек в противоположном углу о чем-то негромко переговариваются. Не помеха. Он наклонился и едва слышно сказал прямо в пылающее ухо:  
\- Зря подстриглись, Переверзев.   
Лифт остановился, и створки поползли в стороны. Лешка качнулся в сторону выхода, когда его предплечье крепко сжали, на мгновение притормаживая, а щеку обожгли горячее дыхание и невозможная, фантастическая фраза:  
\- Такая роскошь – длинные волосы. Вы не представляете, юноша, как они заводят во время секса…   
Лешка рванулся и пробкой от шампанского вылетел из проклятого лифта. Дверцы за спиной закрылись и он, задыхаясь, привалился к стене.   
Мерцалов, в полном одиночестве спускаясь в лифте на подземную парковку, непонятно усмехаясь, рассматривал собственную ладонь, которой совсем недавно сжимал чужую руку и на разные лады повторял про себя окончание фразы, которую так и не успел закончить:  
«… особенно намотанные на мой кулак».  
Он с силой сжал ладонь и опустил руку. Это было интересно, и определенно заслуживало внимания.

****

\- …как денди лондонский одет, - пафосно продекламировал Денис, одной рукой прикрывая глаза, а другой указывая на Лешку, только что застегнувшего последнюю пуговицу на темном кашемировом пальто. Лешка рассмеялся, небрежно замотал шею длиннющим шарфом и, самодовольно оглядев себя в зеркале, обернулся к приятелю:  
\- Завидуй молча, - хмыкнул он, направляясь на выход. – Чего возишься-то? Пошли.  
\- Без меня, - рассмеялся Денис. - Боюсь, твое сияние затмит мой холопский прикид. Я с Олегом поеду, - махнул он рукой в ответ на недоумевающий Лешкин взгляд. – Извини, маман припахала, придется подарить родственникам часть пятницы, - скривившись, закончил он.  
\- Ну, бывай тогда, - кивнул Лешка, открывая дверь. – До понедельника.  
\- Угу, - пробурчал Денис, провожая взглядом высокую тонкую фигуру в строгом пальто и с ярким шарфом вокруг шеи.  
«Хорош, зараза!»  
Шел март, по Лешкиному мнению ничем не отличающийся от промозглого, унылого февраля. Те же ночные заморозки, дождь пополам со снегом, ледяная каша под ногами.  
Мрак и ужас.   
И поэтому, когда сегодня утром, открыв глаза, он, увидел за окном высокое, совсем весеннее небо, солнце, отражающееся в окнах соседнего дома и оглушительно чирикающих воробьев на собственном подоконнике, то, ни секунды не сомневаясь, достал из шкафа любимое пальто – бабкин подарок.   
«В мое время мужчины умели и любили одеваться», - сказала бабка, вручая его Лешке. – «И это не делало их менее мужественными, а лишь элегантными и куда более привлекательными».   
Лешка был с ней согласен целиком и полностью. В пальто он чувствовал себя другим человеком и с удовольствием ловил на себе заинтересованные женские взгляды. Но сегодня, надевая любимую шмотку и между делом неубедительно отбрехиваясь от ехидных Светочкиных замечаний, он, шагая на остановку, вынужден был признать, что совсем не прочь увидеть хотя бы намек на интерес в других глазах: светло-серых, с холодным прищуром.   
На работе его ждал сюрприз. Ближе к обеду заглянул Казначеев и сообщил, что через час все могут расходиться.   
\- Света не будет, с проводкой что-то, - пояснил он ликующему коллективу. – Так что всем приятных выходных.  
Все немедленно забыли о неотложных и крайне срочных делах и засобирались кто куда. Лешка, спускаясь в лифте, лениво размышлял, как бы с максимальной пользой провести неожиданно свалившиеся на голову несколько свободных часов.   
«Прогуляюсь», - решил он, выходя из лифта. – «Дойду до отца, потом завалимся куда-нибудь со Светочкой на вечер».  
Но выскочив на ступеньки, на миг захлебнувшись влажным воздухом, ослепнув от режущего блеска солнца в синих лужах, он как-то забыл о только что принятом решении и бездумно пошел по сырому, оттаявшему тротуару, с удовольствием поглядывая по сторонам и всей грудью жадно вдыхая причудливую смесь талого снега, бензина и свежей выпечки из ближайшего супермаркета. Желудок протестующее вякнул раз и два, напоминая, что его оставили без обеда и Лешка свернул на боковую дорожку, ведущую к магазину.   
Зайдя в высокие стеклянные двери, он, не долго думая, свернул к синим холодильникам с мороженым, выстроившимся вдоль стены. Мороженое было его страстью. Пожалуй, стоило распрощаться с детством только ради того, чтобы бесконтрольно, от души, сколь угодно много есть обжигающе-ледяную сладость, откусывать огромными кусками, снова и снова, до ломоты в зубах и онемевшего языка.   
К делу Лешка подошел основательно. Он, как кот вокруг сметаны, ходил вокруг холодильников не меньше десяти минут, в конце концов остановившись на гигантском рожке с орехами. Сожалеюще окинув взглядом полный холодильник, он вдруг заметил с краю что-то новенькое и, немедленно забыв обо всем на свете, снова с головой зарылся в груду мороженого. Через минуту, со счастливой улыбкой первооткрывателя, Лешка шагал к кассам. В руке у него был зажат брикет фруктового льда в глянцевой, сине-зеленой обертке. Расплатившись и выскочив из магазина, он, нетерпеливо шурша и едва не облизываясь, прямо на входе надорвал упаковку, выкинул фантик в урну и, зажмурившись от удовольствия, одним длинным, смачным движением облизал цветную сосульку снизу до верху.   
\- Вы не устаете меня шокировать, Переверзев, - раздался у него над ухом знакомый невозмутимый голос, полный скрытого веселья. - Где вы воспитывались? Это же просто неприлично, Переверзев, так, - голос подчеркнул последнее слово, - есть обычное мороженое!  
Лешка даже не обернулся. Никто в целом мире, даже Гипомерц, собственной персоной, не могли испортить ему удовольствия. Он осторожно надкусил искрящееся на солнце нежно-зеленое лакомство, и лишь после этого, зажмурившись от мятной сладости во рту, повернул голову. Гипомерц, в одном костюме, действительно стоял у него за спиной. В руке он сжимал тот самый, отвергнутый Лешкой в последний момент, гигантский рожок с орехами. Лешка, уставившись на него, непроизвольно облизнулся.   
«Надо было оба брать», - с сожалением успел подумать он, прежде чем Гипомерц, усмехнувшись, сунул ему в руки рожок.  
\- Держи уже… любитель.   
\- Вы точно не хотите? – торопливо уточнил Лешка, тем не менее, крепко сжимая в ладони неожиданно свалившееся холодное счастье.   
\- Да уж точно меньше твоего, - прищурился Гипомерц. – Тебя что, в детстве недокормили?  
\- Просто люблю, - рассмеялся Лешка и откусил от своей сосульки огромный кусок.   
\- Полегче, юноша, - усмешка Гипомерца неожиданно растеряла свою всегдашнюю язвительность. – Учти, Переверзев, я не буду оплачивать твой больничный.  
\- Я не ж-жаболею, - Лешка торопливо проглотил кусок льда, - у меня гланды вырезаны.  
Нижняя губа онемела и плохо слушалась, он покусал ее, косясь одним глазом на основательно подъеденное мороженое. И в этот момент поймал скользящий, обжигающий взгляд потемневших глаз по своим губам. Лешка моргнул, не донеся до рта сосульку. Гипомерц, как ни в чем не бывало, приветственно поднял руку и махнул кому-то у него за спиной. Лицо у него было непроницаемо.  
«Показалось?» - поспешил успокоить себя Лешка. До него постепенно стала доходить абсурдность ситуации: Гипомерц кормит его мороженым на тротуаре перед супермаркетом.   
\- А что вы здесь делаете? – ляпнул он, не думая, и тут же, спохватившись, пробормотал: - Извините. Вы, наверное, себе купили? – он кивнул на рожок.   
\- Я не ем мороженое, - равнодушно пожал плечами Гипомерц. – Выскочил на обед, увидел, как ты… увлеченно выбираешь, - в прищуренных глазах совершенно явственно плясали черти, - ну и решил, что немножко удовольствия не помешает ни тебе, - он усмехнулся и в упор посмотрел Лешке в глаза, - ни мне.  
Лешка, напоровшись на этот взгляд, как бабочка на булавку, дернулся и сделал шаг назад. Нога, соскочив с неожиданно закончившегося тротуара, на секунду зависла в пустоте, а потом, подняв сноп брызг, едва не по колено провалилась в ледяную лужу. Лешка, взмахнув руками, в которых было зажато по мороженому, стал заваливаться назад, и в последний момент был схвачен Гипомерцем за лацканы своего щегольского пальто. Тот, одним рывком вытащил его на тротуар и, скептически глядя на промокшую до колена, в хлюпающем ботинке Лешкину ногу, протянул:  
\- Да ты просто какое-то недоразумение ходячее, Переверзев.   
Лешка, не отвечая, осторожно притопнул. В ботинке чавкнуло. Джинсы, мокрые и грязные, противно липли к коже.   
\- Переверзев, - начал, было, Гипомерц.  
\- Меня Алексей зовут, - раздраженно перебил он его. Так удачно начатый день был безнадежно испорчен, и он решил забить на воспитание. – Можно, конечно, Алексей Дмитриевич, но раз уж мы внезапно перешли на ты… - Лешка махнул рукой и отвернулся от замолчавшего Гипомерца. – До свидания, Андрей Сергеевич, мне домой надо.  
Он успел сделать несколько шагов, когда за спиной поинтересовались:  
\- Куда направился, Переверзев?  
\- На остановку, куда еще, - обернулся Лешка. Нога начала мерзнуть и он уже прикидывал, может ли позволить себе такси. Трястись еще полчаса в холодной маршрутке ему совсем не улыбалось.  
\- Какая остановка, Переверзев? – Гипомерц еще раз оглядел промокшего Лешку и шагнул с тротуара. - Ты себя видел? Пошли, так и быть, подвезу ценного работника, – он обернулся к замершему Лешке. – Что стоишь? Шевелись, Переверзев, у меня встреча скоро, некогда мне с тобой…  
И стремительно зашагал к парковке. Лешка пожал плечами и поплелся следом.

\- За светофором направо, - Лешка не отрывал глаз от лобового стекла. После того, как он осторожно, стараясь не запачкать обивку, залез в теплый, пахнущий кожей салон, он так и не взглянул на Гипомерца. Сидел, привалившись плечом к двери, сжимал в руках основательно помятый рожок, смотрел на пролетающие мимо дома, машины, подтаявшие обочины и молчал.   
\- Дальше куда? – сухо поинтересовался Гипомерц, когда его черное чудовище грациозно вписалось в узкий поворот.   
\- Направо и прямо, - Лешка не выдержал, повернул голову.  
Скупые, четкие движения сильных рук, прищуренные глаза, сжатые губы. Лешке внезапно стало жарко, и он поспешно отвернулся.  
\- Приехали, - облегченно выдохнул он. – Следующий подъезд, там и развернуться можно, видите? - он снова украдкой покосился на Гипомерца и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд. Гипомерц смотрел в упор, не отрываясь, как если бы только что задал вопрос. Лешка стиснул зубы и опустил глаза. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – сбежать без оглядки. Рядом с Гипомерцем он терял остатки контроля, мозг плавился и отказывался работать, Лешка начинал нести чушь и приходил в ужас от собственных желаний.  
Мерцаловский монстр мягко притормозило около Лешкиного подъезда. Лешка рванул ручку и, игнорируя подножку, буквально вывалился на улицу. В ботинке злорадно чавкнуло, напоминая о такой необходимой вещи, как благодарность. Лешка вздохнул и осторожно заглянул в салон. Гипомерц, полуобернувшись, молча смотрел на него.  
\- Спасибо, - немедленно стушевался Лешка. Надо было сказать что-то еще. В конце концов, его, как принцессу, довезли до дома, потратили на это перерыв, а он только и нашел, что жалкое «спасибо» в ответ? На выручку пришла фраза из бабкиного репертуара.  
\- Может, зайдете? Чаю выпьем, - выпалил Лешка и едва не откусил себе язык. Что он несет? Какой чай? Но слово было сказано, и он лишь обреченно подумал, что бабка им сейчас бы гордилась. Внук, наконец-то, показал себя как подобает.  
Гипомерц повел себя странно. Только что расслабленный и невозмутимый, он внезапно ощутимо напрягся. Его взгляд цепко прошелся по Лешкиному лицу, будто отыскивая что-то, угол рта дернулся, а крепкие пальцы забарабанили по рулю. Отвечать он не торопился. Лешка стоял, придерживая тяжелую дверь, упершись руками в сиденье, и ждал, сам не зная чего. Наконец, Гипомерц, будто решив что-то про себя, как-то нехорошо усмехнулся и, вскинув на Лешку потемневшие глаза, негромко поинтересовался:  
\- Уверен?  
Лешка чувствовал, что только что упустил какой-то важный кусок Мерцаловских рассуждений.   
«Блядь», - с тоской подумал он. – «Я тебя всего-то на чай пригласил. В чем проблема-то?»   
\- Надеюсь, вас устроит обычный черный, без лепестков роз? – не сдержавшись, ехидно поинтересовался он. – Больше все равно ничего нет.  
Мерцалов фыркнул и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Дверь закрой, - на Лешку он больше не глядел. – Машину поставлю.

На третий Лешкин этаж поднимались молча. Лифта в древнем бабкином доме, еще довоенной постройки, не было. И Лешка, шагая через ступеньку, судорожно пытался вспомнить, в каком состоянии оставил сегодня кухню.   
«В гостиной срач, неделю не убирали, остаются кабинет и кухня. Не в спальне же его чаем поить», - быстренько прикидывал он варианты. – «Нет, определенно кухня, там, по крайней мере, пыли меньше, чем в кабинете».   
Так, в напряженных размышлениях, он и сам не заметил, как очутился перед дверью в квартиру, рассеяно хлопая себя по карманам, в поисках ключей.  
«А этот где?..» - опомнился Лешка и торопливо оглянулся. Гипомерц стоял сзади, с любопытством оглядываясь. – «Как привидение, блин».  
Лешка повернул ключ и распахнул тяжелую дверь, пропуская гостя в полутемную прихожую. Он торопливо кинул пальто на вешалку, не заморачиваясь плечиками и пробормотав:  
\- Я на кухню, чайник поставлю, - смылся. – Если хотите руки помыть, первая дверь направо, - донесся его голос из глубины квартиры.   
Мерцалов, не торопясь, осмотрелся. Тусклое зеркало в тяжелой раме, огромная рогатая вешалка темного дерева и теряющиеся в сумраке бесконечные полки с книгами по стенам. Полуоткрытая дверь с витражным стеклом отбрасывала на старый паркет цветные зайчики. Мерцалов тихонько толкнул ее и увидел гостиную, с тяжелыми гардинами на высоком окне, темной мебелью и россыпью ярких фантиков вокруг грязной чашки около дивана с высокой спинкой. Он прикрыл дверь и, неслышно ступая, двинулся по коридору, разглядывая корешки книг.  
«Занятная квартира. Интересно, кто хозяева?» - рассеяно думал он, проводя пальцем по полустертым корешкам полного собрания Бердяева. В нескольких томах торчали яркие хвостики закладок. Он осторожно подцепил один и раскрыл на заложенной странице. Та была испещрена свежайшими карандашными пометками. Книгу определенно совсем недавно читали.   
«Как необычно», - захлопывая увесистый том и аккуратно ставя его на место, хмыкнул про себя Мерцалов. – «Интересно, как ведут себя в постели мальчики, между делом почитывающие «Философию свободы»?» - он зашагал по коридору, и, повернув, увидел в открывшемся дверном проеме просторную кухню-столовую и Лешкину спину с выпирающими крыльями лопаток под тонким свитером.   
«Вот и проверим», - прищурился он, прислоняясь к косяку. – «Надо же, скромник блядь, приличный мальчик. На чай пригласил за одно мороженое», - в груди вспух и опал комок непонятного разочарования. – «Не рефлексируй, Мерцалов», - одернул он себя и шагнул к что-то нарезавшему на доске Лешке. – «Что ты там себе навоображал? Тебя пригласили трахаться, так получай удовольствие, твою мать»  
Лешка уже привычно пропустил появление Гипомерца на кухне. Кромсая на доске не совсем свежий батон, он просто в какой-то момент всей кожей ощутил его совсем рядом, за спиной. Знакомый колкий сквознячок по позвоночнику, скручивающее предвкушение где-то в животе, задрожавшие руки и Лешка застыл, боясь повернуть голову и почти не дыша. Руки в белоснежных манжетах рубашки тяжело опустились по обе стороны от разделочной доски, зажимая его между столом и ощутимо горячим телом сзади. И Лешку повело. Кожа горела, шея выгибалась, совершенно по-блядски подставляясь под чужие губы, сладко выламывало позвоночник. Уже ничего не соображая, он качнулся назад, только чтобы вжаться в твердое горячее тело спиной, задницей, откинуть на подставленное плечо голову, и почувствовать, наконец, чужой рот на своей коже… Щеку обожгло теплым дыханием, горьким, с легким запахом табака – и только. Над ухом негромко хмыкнули, и Гипомерц крепко сжал Лешкины запястья.  
\- Положи, - прозвучало у самого уха. Лешка все-таки прижался затылком к чужому плечу и, плавясь от ощущений, прикрыл глаза. Мерцалова он не слышал.  
\- Положи, - настойчиво повторил тот, и сжал судорожно стиснутую на рукояти столового ножа Лешкину ладонь. Пальцы, что было сил, стискивавшие нож, разжались, и Лешку, как большую безвольную куклу, стремительно развернули, край разделочного стола больно врезался в копчик, отрезвляя и приводя в чувство. Гипомерц стоял перед ним, спокойный, в застегнутом до последней пуговицы костюме и смотрел. Лешка с усилием вдохнул, чувствуя, как вспыхнули щеки и со всего размаху налетел на мерцаловский взгляд. Светлые глаза казались черными. Зрачок почти затопил светло-серую радужку. Лешку пробрало дрожью под этим жадным, уверенным взглядом. Так смотрят на собственность. Мужчина перед ним знал, чего хочет и не сомневался, что получит это в самом ближайшем будущем. Лешка мог кричать, сопротивляться и даже драться – это ничего не меняло. Сейчас он принадлежал Гипомерцу весь, от промокших ног, до пересохших губ. И все, что ему оставалось – принять это.  
Гипомерц выпустил его и, не опуская глаз, отступил. Четкими, скупыми движениями расстегнул пиджак и, вытянув руки из рукавов, не поворачивая головы, кинул его на ближайший стул. Лешка заворожено наблюдал, как Гипомерц, чуть поведя подбородком, ослабил узел галстука и, не торопясь, снял его.  
\- Любишь смотреть? – он, насмешливо изогнув бровь, расстегнул несколько пуговиц у горла и взялся за ремень.   
Лешка, вцепившись обеими руками в столешницу у себя за спиной, судорожно перевел дыхание. Мерцалов, продолжая расстегивать ремень, не спускал с него потяжелевшего взгляда. Мальчишка перед ним – с шальными глазами, пересохшими губами, с румянцем до самых ключиц, торчащих из широкого ворота свитера – был редкостным зрелищем. Хотелось немедленно посмотреть какой он там, под одеждой, попробовать на вкус и запах, вылизать россыпь родинок на шее, пометить, оставляя следы собственных пальцев на бледной коже. Хотелось сделать с ним тысячу разных вещей - добиться, чтобы выгибался и кричал от удовольствия, поставить на колени и дать в рот, сжимая колючий затылок и не разрешая отстраниться, кончить на эти искусанные губы, вздернуть за подбородок и поиметь этот рот еще раз - языком, а потом затрахать до стонов, до обморока, почувствовать, как он сжимается у него на члене, когда кончает.   
\- Не терпится? – севшим голосом поинтересовался Мерцалов, расправившись с ремнем. – Иди сюда.  
Он шагнул к застывшему Лешке, схватил его плечо и дернул на себя. В грудь ему уперлась Лешкина ладонь, останавливая, не пуская. Мерцалов, шалея от ощущения упругих мышц под пальцами, еще не понимая, дернул снова. Ладонь сжалась в кулак и толкнула сильнее.   
\- Что? - он заглянул Лешке в лицо.  
Закушенная губа, раздувающиеся крылья носа, напряженная морщинка между бровями.  
\- Что? – повторил он, одновременно проскальзывая рукой под свитер, с наслаждением сминая горячую кожу, надавливая на поясницу и прижимая к себе.  
\- Я не хочу… так, - еле слышно прозвучало в ответ. – Не сейчас, не здесь.  
Мерцалов, скользнув ладонью вверх по Лешкиной руке, по вздрагивающему плечу, сжал пальцы на тонкой шее:  
\- Поздно, - выдохнул он в приоткрытые губы. – Я не остановлюсь.  
Он рывком развернул мальчишку спиной к себе и, прижав выгибающееся, неожиданно сильное тело, привычным движением расстегнул на Лешке джинсы. В груди плескалась чистая похоть, густо приправленная раздражением:  
«Целку будешь из себя строить, гаденыш?!»  
\- Ты меня позвал, - прошептал он в пылающее ухо. Тело у него под руками билось, холодные пальцы цеплялись за его ладони, пытаясь ослабить хватку, мальчишка, кажется, пытался даже лягнуться пару раз. Мерцалов уже не щадя, стиснул его крепче, вырваться он бы все равно не смог, а устраивать бессмысленную возню Мерцалов не собирался.  
\- Ты сам меня позвал, - прошипел он, и тряхнул мальчишку что было сил. – Сам подставился. Только что, помнишь? А теперь решил поиграть? Не со мной, мальчик. Ты же хочешь, - он скользнул одной рукой в расстегнутые джинсы, подцепил резинку и сильно сжал твердое, горячее, чуть влажное. Мальчишка выгнулся и застонал. - Со мной не играют, – он рывком уложил его грудью на столешницу, жестко провел ладонью снизу вверх: от взмокшей поясницы, между сведенных лопаток и надавил на затылок, фиксируя, укладывая щекой на хлебные крошки. – Мне дают, - уже хрипел он, одним движением расстегивая молнию и освобождая ноющий член, – расслабляются и получают удовольствие, - едва не зарычав от острого наслаждения, он проехался головкой члена по теплым, стиснутым ягодицам.   
\- Расслабился, ну, - Мерцалов шлепнул по отставленной заднице. Мальчишка под ним дернулся и внезапно резко обмяк. Уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, и он больше не видел его лица, только светлый, взмокший затылок и напряженную шею. Смазка, успевшая согреться в кармане брюк, растеклась по пальцам. Мерцалов закусил губу, давя в себе стон, пару раз провел по члену ладонью и, небрежно мазнув напоследок между выпяченных ягодиц, толкнулся в горячее, сжатое.  
Лешка, уткнувшись в сложенные руки, захлебнулся воздухом, когда Гипомерц одним медленным, неторопливым движением вошел в него. Он тут же забыл о том, что хотел просто перетерпеть, позволить уже всему случиться. Выгнувшись, ловя ртом воздух, он буквально окаменел на несколько долгих мгновений и лишь потом почувствовал, как Гипомерц стиснул его плечо:  
\- Дыши, - раздалось над головой, и чужие бедра сделали первый, едва заметный толчок. – Давай, мальчик, дыши.  
Мерцалов насаживал его на себя, размеренно и неторопливо, сжимая пальцами напряженные бедра, с каждым разом толкаясь все сильнее и жестче, отстранялся и вгонял член снова и снова… Лешка задыхался, до крови закусывал губы, ему казалось, что его натягивали и выворачивали, как перчатку. Сзади бились зло и неумолимо, со смачными шлепками кожи об кожу, совершенно точно понимая, но игнорируя, как ему сейчас паршиво и унизительно. Хватка на бедрах стала жестче, Гипомерц в последний раз дернул его на себя и застыл, сорвано дыша.  
«Все, все кончилось» - подумал Лешка, едва не разрыдавшись от облегчения. – «Все».  
Гипомерц сзади вздохнул и медленно вышел, внезапно береженым движением придержав Лешку за ягодицы. Сильные руки осторожно взяли его за плечи и подняли.  
\- Ты как? – теплая рука неожиданно бережно прошлась по щеке. Лешке было уже как-то все равно. Он стоял, упираясь руками в столешницу, и все, чего ему хотелось – остаться одному.   
Сейчас. Немедленно.  
Мерцалов, не дождавшись ответа, отстранился и зашуршал одеждой. Лишившись поддержки, Лешка обнаружил, что ноги отказываются его держать и, цепляясь за стол, он медленно сполз на пол, где морщась и до боли кусая губы, кое-как устроился голой задницей, прислонившись щекой к ножке стола.  
\- Не понравилось? – твердые пальцы осторожно приподняли его за подбородок. Лешка не глядел на Гипомерца. И не видел внезапно затвердевших губ и полный недоумения взгляд, с которым тот рассматривал его покрасневшие глаза и в кровь искусанные губы.  
\- Уйди, - глухо произнес Лешка, глядя в пол. Гипомерц молчал.  
\- Уйди, - с отчаянием повторил Лешка, чувствуя, что сил держаться почти не осталось. – Пожалуйста…  
Гипомерц встал, подхватил со стула пиджак. Лешка, не отрывал глаз от его начищенных ботинок, страстно желая в это мгновение никогда их больше не видеть. Ботинки сделали шаг к столу, и он зажмурился:  
«Да уйдешь, ты когда-нибудь?!»  
\- Я оставлю тебе визитку, - раздалось у него над головой деловитый голос Гипомерца. – Здесь мои телефоны. Личные. Захочешь – звони.  
Ботинки развернулись и, наконец-то, исчезли. Через пару секунд хлопнула входная дверь. Лешка со стоном разогнулся, болело все. Кое-как поднявшись, он зачем-то сгреб со стола уже знакомый плотный квадратик визитки и поплелся в ванную.  
«Что же больно-то так?» - сдерживая подступающую истерику, думал он, по стеночке пробираясь по коридору. – «Блядь, и так всегда? На хуй, мне уперлось такое удовольствие», - вяло размышлял он, пуская в ванну горячую воду. – «Ты этого хотел? Получил пять минут кайфа? Вот и наслаждайся теперь».  
Он зацепился взглядом за маленький глянцевый клочок бумаги, тихо лежавший на раковине, вспомнил холодное, деловое Мерцаловское «Захочешь – звони» и, застонав, неловко уселся на холодный плиточный пол.   
«Что, Джульетта, Ромео оказался не таким благородным, как мечталось?» - скривил он губы. – «Зато у тебя уже коллекция его визиток. Есть чем гордиться, придурок», - думал он, уткнувшись лбом в край чугунной ванны.

Мерцалов отменил назначенную встречу сразу же, едва дошел до машины. Ни о каких переговорах не могло быть и речи – его сегодняшнее приключение мало располагало к подобного рода мероприятиям. Брюки и рубашка, по его мнению, были безнадежно измяты, а настроение стремительно съезжало в минус. Чертыхаясь, он cел за руль, развернулся и, разбрызгивая синие мартовские лужи, резко рванул с места. Через рекордных пятнадцать минут Мерцалов уже входил в собственный кабинет.   
Глухое раздражение на все и вся никуда не делось, и он, с трудом сдерживаясь, минут пять слушал референта, дожидавшегося его в приемной с целым ворохом бумаг. Тот, с облегчением выгрузив ему на стол кипу договоров и в двух словах обрисовав ситуацию по последним поставкам, замолчал и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, с недоумением поглядывал на нахмуренного шефа, что-то увлеченно разглядывающего за окном и раздраженно постукивающего карандашом по сияющей полировке стола. Референта шеф подчеркнуто не замечал.  
\- На сегодня все, Андрей Сергеевич, - наконец решился тот напомнить о себе. – Я могу идти?  
Мерцалов, так и не повернувшись, молча кивнул, и референт с облегчением выскочил в коридор.  
«Что за муха его укусила?» - недоумевал он, собираясь домой. – «Почти час где-то пропадал, встречу отменил. Вернулся – чернее ночи. Хорошо хоть отпустил вовремя».   
Он негромко постучал к Мерцалову, и, не дождавшись ответа, приоткрыл дверь. Шеф все еще пялился в окно.  
\- До свидания, Андрей Сергеевич, - вежливо попрощался референт и быстренько смотался после очередного безмолвного кивка.  
Только оставшись в одиночестве, Мерцалов оторвался, наконец, от изучения голых верхушек деревьев за окном и, пододвинув к себе принесенные бумаги, попытался работать. Минут через пятнадцать он, делая пометки в очередном договоре, проткнул бумагу и сломал грифель в любимом карандаше. С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не смять испорченный лист, он откинулся на спинку кресла:  
«Ты чего бесишься, Мерцалов?» - он только сейчас заметил, как подрагивает рука, все еще сжимавшая карандаш. – «Из-за этого мальчишки что ли?»  
Он потер лоб и неловко ухмыльнулся.  
«Стареешь, сентиментальный дурак. Может, ты еще прощения попросишь?» - последняя мысль была так нелепа, что он едва не рассмеялся. – «Да, что, собственно случилось? Ну, ошибся, не за того принял пацана. И что? Ты бы его не выеб, если бы с самого начала знал, что он неопытен как пятнадцатилетний девственник? Ага, щаз. Мальчишка провоцировал и подставлялся, как только мог. Да он просто напрашивался, твою мать!»  
Мерцалов прищурился, вспоминая горячее, податливое тело под ладонями и сорванное дыхание у плеча. Тугой до боли, обжигающий, неловкий.   
Девственник.   
Мерцалов тряхнул головой, прогоняя идиотские мысли. Девственник? В двадцать с лишним лет, с такими данными и его никто до сих пор не натянул, ни разу?  
«Да о чем я вообще? Он предложил – я взял. Даже если и первый», - он криво усмехнулся и ослабил узел галстука. – «Мог бы и предупредить, в конце концов, невинная ромашка, блядь».  
И будто наяву услышал:  
«Я не хочу… так»  
Мерцалову стало жарко. Он нашарил на столе пульт от кондиционера и включил его на полную мощность.  
«И что это меняет?» - он все еще цеплялся за собственное равнодушие, но остановиться уже не мог. И внезапно с предельной ясностью увидел мальчишку, скорчившегося возле ножки кухонного стола, с прокушенной губой, сухими блестящими глазами, глядящими куда-то в угол и услышал сиплое, на выдохе:  
«Уйди… пожалуйста…»  
«Еб!..» - карандаш с треском переломился в крепких пальцах и полетел на пол.

****

\- Андрей Сергеевич, Шатохин вызывает, - голос секретаря было подчеркнуто сух. Мерцалов раздраженно взглянул на селектор. – Это срочно, - настойчиво добавил голос.  
Мерцалов пожал плечами и поднялся. Шатохин, давний приятель и, между прочим, генеральный директор фирмы, сидел в следующем по коридору кабинете и вполне мог зайти к нему и сам, а не отрывать от кипы неподписанных бумаг в разгар рабочего дня.  
Выйдя из приемной, Мерцалов посторонился, пропуская группку девушек, спешащих к лифтам, и невольно замер. Последним в этой пестрой, шумно болтающей и хихикающей толпе, возвышаясь над ней на голову, шагало его недавнее приключение.   
Переверзев. Собственной персоной.  
Мерцалов, пользуясь тем, что его пока не замечали, с неожиданной для самого себя жадностью разглядывал мальчишку.   
Спокойный, чему-то едва заметно улыбающийся, с губами в корочках и темными тенями под глазами.   
Мерцалов старательно не вспоминал о нем всю неделю. Работа шла валом, не оставляя времени рефлексировать по поводу «случайного перепиха». Ему потребовались вечер пятницы и суббота, чтобы найти удобоваримое определение случившемуся и с облегчением задвинуть неудобное воспоминание подальше. Но, оказывается, достаточно было вот так, нос к носу, столкнуться в коридоре, чтобы с предельной ясностью осознать, что ни хрена не «случайно», что всю неделю, там, в глухом уголке, где пылилось знание об искусанных губах, светлой коже и колючем затылке, невнятно болело и дергало, как дурно залеченный зуб. Что дурацкое желание - подойти, прижать к себе, почувствовать ряд выступающих позвонков под ладонью, вдохнуть полной грудью причудливую смесь парфюма и карамели, - это желание никуда не делось. Что достаточно было взглянуть на сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, лиловые тени под глазами, как воспоминания - непристойные, жаркие, хлынули разом, оставляя за собой обжигающий стыд и сожаление.   
Мерцалов, сам того не замечая, стоял столбом, стискивая дверную ручку, и не спускал глаз с поравнявшегося с ним парня.   
Конечно, Переверзев его заметил. После дружного, почему-то напомнившего школу «добрый день, Андрей Сергеевич», проходящих девушек, попытка парня притвориться слепым провалилась с треском. Впрочем, его это не смутило. Засранец даже в лице не переменился. Лишь угасла улыбка, и чуть сдвинулись темные брови. Мальчишка прошел мимо, напрочь проигнорировав его, Мерцалова, присутствие. Что-то спокойно ответил обернувшейся с вопросом девушке, и чуть вздернув подбородок, не торопясь, зашагал дальше. Мерцалов, разглядывая его удалявшуюся спину, не верил своим глазам. Его только что грамотно, вежливо и от всей души послали.   
«Ты ему, кажется, визитку свою давал, нет?» - хмыкнул он про себя, выпуская, наконец, многострадальную дверную ручку. – «Ты ведь и звонка ждал, чего уж там», - ехидно припомнил он, широко шагая по коридору. – «Получил? Правильно получил, кобель старый. Думал, мальчиков можно безнаказанно по столам валять? Вот и утрись теперь».  
Уже открывая дверь приемной, он обнаружил, что у него подозрительно подрагивают пальцы рук. Это стало последней каплей.  
«Ну, это мы еще посмотрим!..», - не известно кому пригрозил он и, уже не заботясь о производимом на посторонних впечатлении, ввалился в кабинет Шатохина.   
Того, как и ожидалось, интересовал последний мерцаловский проект. Выслушав сжатый и максимально исчерпывающий отчет своего коммерческого директора, Шатохин удовлетворенно хмыкнул и посоветовал быть «попроворнее».  
\- Да куда уж проворнее, - Мерцалов ненавидел, когда ему начинали говорить, что и как делать. – Ты, Игорь, прекрасно понимаешь – такие дела быстро не делаются. Прежде чем соваться на чужую территорию, надо основательно подготовиться.  
\- Именно, - подхватил Шатохин. – Что у тебя по клиентам? Ты ни слова об этом не сказал, кстати.   
Мерцалов поморщился. Это был самый слабый пункт проекта, над которым он раздумывал уже не мало дней.  
\- Ну, - нетерпеливо переспросил Шатохин, - у тебя же договор с «Нон-стопом». Это никак нельзя использовать?  
«Вот оно!» - Мерцалов едва сдержал довольную улыбку.   
\- Я работаю в этом направлении, Игорь. Дай мне еще несколько дней, договорились?  
\- Ладно, свободен, - махнул рукой Шатохин. – Смотри!..  
\- Я помню. Попроворнее, - усмехнулся от двери Мерцалов и вышел.  
«Осталось поговорить с Казначеевым, и мы посмотрим, как ты будешь крутиться, мальчик», - с тихим удовлетворением думал он, торопливо шагая к собственному кабинету.

\- Олег? Добрый день. Мерцалов.  
\- Привет, Андрей Сергеевич, что надо от нас, грешных?  
\- Ну почему сразу «надо»? Я, может, себе компанию на обед ищу.  
\- Хм… правда, ищешь?  
\- Правда. Ну, ты как, свободен? Через месяц рейд намечается, ты в курсе? Обсудим детали.  
\- Да слышал что-то… Ладно, где?  
\- Ты выходи на парковку к часу, сориентируемся.  
\- Заметано.  
\- И да, Олег…  
\- Что еще?  
\- Мне нужен толковый человек из твоего отдела.  
\- Бля, Мерцалов, ну я же просил!..  
\- Ничего не знаю, работы у всех до черта. Как насчет Гончаровой?  
\- Гончарову не отдам, хоть режь меня. Или тогда приходи и сам вместо нее вкалывай.  
\- Да мне без разницы, Олег. Не хочешь Гончарову давай Дениса своего.  
\- Так тебе же толковый вроде был нужен?  
\- Хорошего же ты мнения о родственниках, Казначеев.  
\- Денис нормальный парень, только ведь тебе человек нужен для того проекта в соседней области? Правильно угадал?  
\- Допустим.  
\- Денис для этого не годится. Может, Переверзева возьмешь? А, Мерцалов?  
\- Это того, что подогнал нам контракт с «Нон-стопом»?  
\- Ну да. Ты же видел его у меня. Помнишь? Толковый парень, ручаюсь. Как раз то, что тебе нужно.  
\- Ну, не знаю… Ладно, давай твоего юного гения, посмотрим, на что способен.  
\- Отличный пацан, Мерцалов, ты любишь таких.  
\- Каких я люблю, ты, Олег, понятия не имеешь.  
\- Ладно, не придирайся к словам. Так мне что, отправить его к тебе?  
\- Да, сейчас же. Отдам ему бумаги, пусть изучает.  
\- И надолго ты его забираешь?  
\- Как работать будет. На пару дней как минимум, а там поглядим.   
\- Ты всегда так говоришь.  
\- Не плачь, верну я его тебе, в целости и сохранности.  
Мерцалов нажал отбой и, закинув руки за голову, потянулся. Все шло по плану. Он всегда четко знал, чего хочет, и умел отлично находить кратчайшие пути к осуществлению собственных желаний. 

****

\- Жаль, что Светочка не смогла прийти, - мать ловко подцепила с блюда увесистый кусок пирога и положила Лешке на тарелку. Тот, жмурясь от удовольствия, пил знаменитый переверзевский чай на травах и приветливо взглянул на новый аппетитный кусок у себя в тарелке.   
Сейчас, за большим столом, под старым абажуром с кистями, Лешка как-то совершенно забыл, что еще утром с ужасом думал об этом визите к родителям и горячо одобрял Светочкино нежелание идти на обязательный субботний ужин. У него самого отмазаться не было ни малейшего шанса. Он и так пропустил два выходных подряд. Сначала отговариваясь внезапной простудой, а потом занятостью. Но сегодня с утра позвонила бабка, что само по себе уже было событием, и не терпящим возражений тоном потребовала присутствия внука за ужином. Бабке он отказать не мог. Тем более… Лешка вспомнил вчерашнюю пятницу и поспешно сделал еще один глоток чая, пряча счастливую улыбку.  
\- Так что там со Светочкой, дружок? – бабка зорко взглянула на внука поверх крошечной кофейной чашки. Она, единственная за столом, пила свой неизменный кофе.   
\- У нее голова разболелась, - пробулькал в чашку Лешка.  
\- Ну конечно, - усмехнулась бабка. – Современные девицы такие слабые создания! Чуть что – сразу мигрень. Ты уж побереги девушку, дружок. Сам знаешь, с головными болями шутки плохи, единожды начавшись, они имеют свойство становиться все более сильными и частыми. А ты, Дмитрий, - она повернулась к Лешкиному отцу, - еще хотел услать девочку в командировку, бедняжка и так еле дышит, видишь?  
\- Софья Павловна! – с легкой укоризной в голосе перебила ее мать. – Ну не смогла прийти девочка, и что? Так и будете теперь язвить? Мы мальчика несколько недель не видели, давайте не будем портить вечер!  
\- Да бог с тобой, дорогая, - махнула ручкой бабка. – Разве воспоминания о Светочке способны омрачить вечер? – и, не давая невестке вставить ни слова, немедленно обратилась к Лешке.  
\- Ты что-то неважно выглядишь, дружок. Похоже, и впрямь был нездоров. Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - вспыхнул Лешка, похвалив себя за предусмотрительность. Не бабка – Шерлок Холмс в юбке. Все замечает, ничего не скроешь. Правильно он не пришел к ним тогда, пару недель назад. Лешка был уверен, что бабка, с ее способностью все подмечать и анализировать, вывела бы его на чистую воду в два счета. Да и напрягаться особо не пришлось бы, достаточно было посмотреть, как он тогда ходил. Это Светочка проглотила рассказ о потянутых связках и не поморщилась. Но бабка, с ее врачебным опытом… Лешка и без того был почти уверен, что она – единственная, кто если не знает наверняка, то по крайней мере догадывается о его… нетрадиционных предпочтениях. Всякий раз, когда она начинала прохаживаться на Светочкин счет, Лешка видел в этом какой-то намек на себя. Хотя, возможно, это была лишь нечистая Лешкина совесть. Как ни крути, а использовать Светочку в качестве прикрытия было мерзко. Лешка вспомнил вчерашний разговор в кабинете Гипомерца. Несколько фраз, сказанных холодным, невыразительным голосом и единственный взгляд поверх протянутой тонкой папки – скользящий, мимолетный, от которого кинуло в уже привычный жар. Эту папку он нес потом, прижимая к груди, в которой бешено стучало сердце, нес как самое дорогое, и клялся сам себе, что «это только работа» и «не пошел бы он на хрен, ублюдок озабоченный».   
Лешка собирал себя по кускам после того «чаепития» на кухне несколько дней. Не спал ночами, сгорая от стыда, покупал в аптеке мазь, уверенный, что все, начиная от молоденькой провизорши, заканчивая старушкой в платочке у него за спиной, знают, кому это и – главное – для чего. Шарахался от собственного телефона, боясь и – чего уж там! – отчаянно желая одного-единственного, так необходимого звонка. Тенью проскальзывал на работу раньше всех и уходил в сумерках, по темноте, старательно избегая возможности случайной встречи, и думал, думал. И, в конце концов, смог убедить себя, что все это – просто наваждение. Что, получив этот урок – пусть жестокий, но зато без грамма притворства, грубо обнаживший самую суть того, что он старательно рядил в розовые романтические тряпки, он может теперь сказать, что дело было вовсе не в Гипомерце. Просто нужен был мужик, сильный и уверенный, который смог прийти и взять то, что он давным-давно готов был предложить. Так уж сложилось, что им оказался Гипомерц. А все эти мурашки по коже от низкого с хрипотцой голоса, сильных рук, насмешливого взгляда – гормоны, маленькая подлость взбесившегося тела. И он верил этому несколько дней и радовался, как мальчишка, что не дрогнул во время случайной встречи в коридоре, смог спокойно пройти мимо застывшего Гипомерца…   
И что же? Одна встреча, короткий разговор и тонкая папка. И вот он сидит в родительской столовой, пьет чай, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть расстроенным по поводу Светочкиной мигрени, и между делом обдумывает тот факт, что от любимой девушки надо избавляться любыми средствами. Потому что гадко и мерзко, и вообще недостойно прикрываться женщиной и, кажется, планировать что-то у нее за спиной, да еще и с мужчиной.   
\- Что-то ты все молчишь, Леш, - нарушил молчание отец. – Как у тебя дела? Что новая работа?  
Лешка, целиком погруженный в собственные мысли, расслышал только второй вопрос и поспешно поставил чашку.   
\- Нормально, - начал он и споткнулся о внимательный бабкин взгляд. – Все хорошо, правда, - зачастил он, обращаясь то ли к отцу, то ли к бабке. – Меня… - он замялся было, но новость жгла, распирала его уже сутки, ею надо было поделиться хоть с кем-то, пусть и не так, как хотелось, - меня пригласили работать над новым проектом, очень перспективным. Фирма открывает сеть станций технического обслуживания в соседней области. Там много чего будет: и магазины, и сервисы. Огромный проект! Если все получится… - Лешка увлекся, начал жестикулировать, и через минуту напрочь забыл о Светочке.  
\- А кто тебя пригласил? – как бы между делом спросила бабка, ставя на блюдце опустевшую чашку. – Ты же недавно работаешь. С чего бы такое внимание?  
Лешка отчаянно покраснел. Бабка в своем репертуаре: как всегда, не в бровь, а в глаз. Вот что называется вопрос по существу.  
\- Ги… - Лешка прокашлялся, внезапно сел голос. – Гипомерц пригласил.  
\- Кто?! – насмешливо вздернула бровь вредная родственница.  
\- Гипомерц, - от Лешки можно было прикуривать, родители с недоумением косились на его полыхающие щеки, и лишь бабка по непонятной причине на внука не глядела. – Наш коммерческий директор, - он и сам не понимал, каким чудом умудряется «держать лицо» и говорить таким небрежным тоном, - Мерцалов Андрей Сергеевич. Ну, просто я заключил контракт с одной фирмой… выгодный… и он, видимо, решил, что от меня может быть польза. Знаешь, па, - Лешка повернулся к отцу, - как у меня получилось? Я им предложил нашу бонусную программу, и они клюнули.  
\- Ну, еще бы, - добродушно рассмеялся Переверзев-старший, - отличная вещь, да там никто не устоит. А как ты…  
И они с головой погрузились в захватывающий мир процентных ставок и накопительных бонусов. Вечер шел своим чередом. С пирогом, душистым чаем, под уютным абажуром. Мать с удовольствием слушала болтающего Лешку, Переверзев-старший время от времени задавал каверзные вопросы и с не меньшим, чем у жены, удовольствием выслушивал Лешкины ответы, бабка, отодвинувшись от стола, сидела в тени, гладила свернувшуюся у нее на коленях кошку Мусю и загадочно молчала.   
Через час, когда большие часы пробили девять, Лешка засобирался домой. Родители проводили его до двери, и мать тут же отправилась на балкон, чтобы помахать детке на прощанье. Переверзев-старший вернулся в столовую и, ухватив последний кусок пирога, поволок его к себе на тарелку. Софья Павловна будто очнулась. Согнала с колен пригревшуюся Мусю, скупым, привычным движением выбила из пачки длинную тонкую сигарету и, щелкнув зажигалкой, закурила.   
\- Я никогда не лезла в твои семейные дела, Дмитрий, - не торопясь начала она, и Переверзев–старший, осторожно отложив вилку, поднял на мать глаза, - но думаю, что твоя идея отправить Светочку в командировку весьма своевременна.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, - прищурился Дмитрий Игоревич. – Ты что-то знаешь?..  
\- Не больше твоего, - усмехнулась Софья Павловна и вкусно затянулась. – Ты же все слышал, Дмитрий, - насмешливо глядя на сына сквозь сигаретный дым, продолжила она через какое-то время. – Новый проект, то, се… Пусть мальчик поживет один, а там посмотрим.  
Год назад Переверзев-старший уже сделал ошибку, когда познакомил сына с молоденькой надоедливой сотрудницей, принесшей ему домой необходимые бумаги. Полгода назад он ошибся снова, когда не сдержался и рассказал собственному сыну неприятную историю о том, что его девушка, прежде чем стать таковой, была весьма настойчива и всячески пыталась сблизиться с ним, его отцом и, между прочим, главой фирмы. Естественно, Лешка ему не поверил, а мать, которой пришлось объяснять истинную причину Лешкиного ухода, раздраженно назвала сына «остолопом». Переверзев-старший не был остолопом, но был хорошим отцом и внимательным сыном. Он не любил и боялся Светочки. И был бессилен перед ней, как любой порядочный мужчина с несколько старомодными представлениями о женщинах. Его мать презирала Светочку и никогда не скрывала этого. Она была союзником. Сильным, умным и расчетливым. И раз она настаивала на командировке, значит, у нее были какие-то соображения на этот счет. Переверзев-старший был слишком внимательным сыном, чтобы отказать матери в такой мелочи.

****

В год, когда Лешка перешел в седьмой класс, к ним пришла новенькая. Коротко стриженная, в драных джинсах, в ботинках на огромной рифленой подошве и с вытертым по швам рюкзаком через плечо - Ирка. Она так и представилась, плюхнувшись со всего размаху рядом с Лешкой на первом уроке, по-мальчишески ткнув ему твердую, узкую ладонь:  
\- Ирка, - и обожгла взглядом серых глаз из-под длинной челки и ясной улыбкой большого, яркого рта.  
Лешка пропал. Сразу и безоговорочно. Это была она, первая любовь. С бессонными ночами, взглядами украдкой и бескомпромиссной уверенностью, что вот это - «на всю жизнь». Ирка быстро сошлась с одноклассниками, правда от ревнивого Лешкиного взгляда не укрылось, что с мальчишками у нее получалось куда лучше, чем с женской половиной класса. Уже через неделю Ирка ходила в окружении двух-трех таких же, как Лешка – влюбленных и на все готовых пацанов. Правда, в отличие от Лешки, у которого все на лице было написано, те неплохо маскировались. По-прежнему вызывающе ржали на переменах, независимо сплевывали под ноги и бегали курить за угол школы, и что было сил старались показать, что им вообще-то глубоко на все плевать, они так, мимо пробегали, а Ирка… А что Ирка? Да она просто свой парень, клевая девчонка. Но Лешка, влюбленный и не спускающий глаз с этой компании, в каждом из них узнавал себя – застенчивого, влюбленного Ромео. Ирка через неделю пересела от него на камчатку и лишь кивала при встрече. И Лешка затосковал. Шансов у него почти не оставалось.  
Как всегда, первой все заметила бабка.  
\- Что это с тобой, молодой человек? – спросила она как-то вечером, входя в его комнату. – Загрустил, шахматы забросил, Лемм твой пылится уже которую неделю…  
Она цепко оглядела скрючившегося на тахте внука и резюмировала:  
\- Влюбился.  
Лешке только и оставалось, что кивнуть. Отпираться было бесполезно.  
\- Так в чем проблема? – с недоумением пожала плечами бабка.  
Лешка отвернулся и обиженно засопел. Бабка ждала.  
\- Она меня не замечает, - решился, наконец, Лешка. – Здоровается и все, - он с надеждой посмотрел на бабку.   
Та хмыкнула.  
\- А ты ждешь, что она первая к тебе подойдет? Молодой человек, да вы нахал.   
Она подсела к Лешке и крепко сжала ему руку:  
\- Имей смелость сделать первый шаг. Ты – мужчина. Глупо ждать такого от девушки.   
\- И что я ей скажу? - в отчаянии спросил Лешка.  
\- Да что угодно, - отрезала бабка. – Ты же хочешь подружиться с ней, быть рядом? Так проводи домой, пригласи в гости, мороженым угости, в конце концов. Делай хоть что-то, а не сиди дома, заламывая руки, как барышня.  
\- Не буду, - засопел Лешка. – Бессмысленно это, ба. Пошлет она меня, - тоскливо закончил он.  
\- Может и пошлет, - неожиданно согласилась та. – Но это лучше, чем сидеть здесь и гадать на кофейной гуще. Так что мой совет – действуй.  
На следующий день, после последнего урока, Лешка, улучив момент, замирая от ужаса, подошел к Ирке в раздевалке. Та сражалась с заевшей молнией и него даже не взглянула. Лешка потоптался рядом и несмело протянул руку:  
\- Давай помогу, у тебя тут, видишь, подкладку зажевало.   
Он дернул язычок вниз, освобождая ткань, и молния послушно застегнулась.  
\- Спасибо, - Ирка улыбнулась краем рта, подхватила рюкзак и заозиралась, в поисках своих постоянных спутников. Лешка продолжал мяться рядом.   
\- Ты что, Переверзев? – она удостоила его снисходительным взглядом. – Домой не торопишься?  
\- Я… эээ… может… - заранее приготовленные фразы напрочь вылетели из головы. Под насмешливым Иркиным взглядом Лешка побагровел и растерял остатки уверенности.   
\- Что тебе, Перверзев? – Ирка улыбнулась и Лешка, приняв это за поощрение, бухнул:  
\- Давай я тебя провожу?  
\- Куда? – Иркина улыбка стала шкодливой.  
\- Домой, - у Лешки начали пылать уши. – Можем в «Сказку» зайти, там мороженое вкусное, ты мороженое любишь? – бормотал он, уже не в силах остановиться.  
Ирка улыбалась. Так же ярко и широко, как тогда, в самый первый день. Где-то на периферии маячила ее компания. Не подходили, но чутко ловили каждое слово. Лешка их не замечал, зато она отлично все видела.  
\- Ты часом не влюбился, Перверзев? – громко, не смущаясь и не понижая голоса, спросила она. – Мороженое, провожу… Прям даже не знаю, что и сказать.  
Лешке снесло крышу, иначе чем объяснить то, что, сжав до боли кулаки и подняв глаза на откровенно смеющуюся Ирку, он тихо, но четко ответил:  
\- Да. Нравишься ты мне. Ну так что, пойдешь?  
\- Куда, жених? – откровенно рассмеялась та. Ее немедленно окружили верные поклонники, ржали громко и с облегчением: отказала, не пошла.   
\- Иди откуда пришел, жених!  
\- За мороженым!  
\- Вали…  
\- Жених!  
Лешка шел тогда домой по засыпанным пожухлой листвой тротуарам, и в ушах бесконечным рефреном звучало многоголосое, издевательское «жених». Это был первый раз, когда бабкин рецепт решения проблем дал осечку. 

Тогда же Лешка раз и навсегда уяснил для себя одну простую истину: не всегда и не каждому можно показывать свое незащищенное, уязвимое брюхо. Потому что могут пнуть, сильно и безжалостно. Наплевать в самое сокровенное, тщательно скрываемое ото всех, беззащитное. И ты ничем не сможешь ответить обидчику. Будешь валяться у ног побитым псом, заглядывать в глаза, скулить и все равно надеяться. Надеяться до последнего. Потому что не будет сил укусить занесенную над тобой ногу, не будет желания уползти, спрятаться. Потому что именно от него ты примешь все: от ласки до унижения. Потому что, однажды разобравшись, что это твое, единственно нужное, необходимое, очень сложно смириться с обратным. И Лешка держался. Осознав там, под цветастым родительским абажуром, насколько он увяз в проблеме под звучным названием «Гипомерц», он прикладывал все силы, только чтобы не начать крутиться вокруг Мерцалова беззаботным щенком, вывалив розовый язык и преданно заглядывая в глаза, радостно подметая пыль у его ног виляющим хвостом. При мысли, что может увидеть в холодных светлых глазах то давнее, навсегда врезавшееся в память Иркино выражение снисходительной жалости пополам с презрением, Лешку кидало в дрожь, и он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы оставить при себе свои маленькие тайны. Гипомерц был последним, кому он показал бы свое «брюхо»: признался в своей патологической, почти болезненной зависимости от него.

Впрочем, до Лешки очень быстро дошло, что, кажется, он все выдумал, и никто не собирался покушаться ни на него самого, ни на его тайны. Гипомерц весьма успешно игнорировал Лешкино присутствие на ежедневных утренних летучках, холодно кивал при встрече и ни разу не подошел поинтересоваться, как продвигается работа. Первые несколько дней Лешку это вполне устраивало. Он только нащупывал нужное направление, набрасывал общий план дальнейших действий и ничего дельного пока предложить не мог. Но когда спустя три дня потребовалось увязать между собой некоторые пункты нового положения, он понял, что буксует. Ему стало не хватать информации, нужен был человек, который бы видел проблему в целом. И им, конечно же, был Мерцалов.   
Лешка, упрямо набычившись, подошел к Сан Санычу, юристу, второму человеку в проекте после Гипомерца, и попытался задать пару вопросов ему. Но тот, рассеянно пожав плечами, посоветовал обратиться к Гипомерцу и «не отвлекать его по пустякам». Тем более «Андрей Сергеевич сказал, что лично будет курировать ваше направление, Алексей».  
«Так какого хрена он делает вид, что меня не существует?!» - едва не заорал Лешка и, развернувшись, зашагал к своему столу. До конца дня он так и не сдвинулся с мертвой точки, понимая, что проблема высосана из пальца, и надо всего-то подойти к Гипомерцу и попросить уделить ему пару минут. Вот этого-то делать категорически не хотелось. Будто придя первым после той злосчастной пятницы, он в чем-то уступал Гипомерцу, проявлял слабость. Лешка понимал, что впадает в детство, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.   
«К хуям», - в конце концов решил он, шагая тем же вечером домой, - «подойду завтра же и все выясню. И пусть только эта сволочь еще раз позволит себе так посмотреть, пусть сам со своим проектом нянчится. Казначеев меня всегда с дорогой душой обратно возьмет».  
Смирившись с неизбежным, он повеселел и залетел в квартиру в приподнятом настроении, предвкушая ужин и прочие прелести тихой «семейной» жизни.   
В спальне царил разгром.   
Посреди него над раскрытой дорожной сумкой стояла Светочка и укладывала в ровные стопочки свои вещички. Увидев Лешку, молча застывшего в дверях, она всплеснула руками и радостно защебетала о внезапной командировке в столицу.  
\- На месяц, Леш, представляешь?! Нинка отказалась буквально в последний момент и мне предложили. Гостиница в центре, экскурсии бесплатные и кормить будут. Огромный семинар, куча народа приедет, со всей страны. Я согласилась, не раздумывая, такой шанс! Вот только уезжать сегодня вечером. На вокзал подкинешь? Ну что ты хмуришься? Всего месяц, ты и оглянуться не успеешь. Ну, скажи, что ты рад за меня! – она требовательно заглянула ему в глаза, он послушно улыбнулся и поспешно ушел на кухню греть ужин. Не мог же он сказать ей, что обрадовался ее внезапному отъезду куда больше, чем следовало.   
«Кончать надо с этим, кончать» - размышлял он, раскладывая еду по тарелкам. – «Вот вернется и поговорим. Хватит, наигрались».  
Светочка уехала через несколько часов, и он, усадив ее на поезд, поцеловав на прощание, помахав и совершив все необходимые действия, с облегчением вернулся домой и завалился спать на диване в гостиной. Идти в разгромленную спальню не было никакого желания.   
«Завтра. Все завтра», - уткнувшись носом в диванную подушку, уже засыпая, еще успел подумать он.

****

Назавтра, едва придя на работу, он заглянул в мерцаловскую приемную, где вышколенный, высокомерный и холодный, как айсберг, референт процедил, что Гипомерца нет, и будет он не раньше обеда. Лешка приуныл. Он-то надеялся решить проблему быстро, как на приеме у стоматолога: сначала немного больно, а потом - чик и ты уже без зуба.   
Надо было ждать. Он взял у Сан Саныча один из вариантов предполагаемого бизнес-плана и уселся за стол с твердым намереньем работать, а не в который уже раз прокручивать в голове предстоящий разговор, который чем дальше, тем больше пугал его до чертиков. У него почти получилось. Он даже нашел пару неувязок в документах Саныча, за что получил благосклонный кивок лучшего в компании юриста. Вот только отвлечься от предстоящего визита к Мерцалову так и не вышло.   
И все же, за те несколько утренних часов, что были проведены в компании со скучными бумажками, Лешка успел ужасно много. Он педантично, не щадя себя, разложил по своим внутренним полочкам все, касающееся чертова Гипомерца. Картина была неутешительна. Лешка с предельной ясностью понял, что прояви Гипомерц хоть немножко такта, и он побежит за ним, послушно и без возражений, на любых условиях.   
«Ты же нахер ему не уперся», - бездумно рисуя на первом подвернувшемся листе бумаги бабочки и ромашки, размышлял Лешка. – «Он попользует, как тогда, на кухне, и все, понимаешь? Даже спасибо не скажет. И плевать он хотел на тебя и все твои чувства. Да ему похеру будет даже, кончил ты или нет. Главное – вовремя задницу подставляй».  
В груди заныло. Лешка откинулся на спинку и уставился в окно.  
«Нет, не могу. Хрен с ним, пусть так. Ведь тогда, на заправке, он совсем другим был. А вдруг?..»  
«Что - вдруг?» - ехидно пропел его оппонент, умненький и здравомыслящий мальчик Леша. – «Вдруг наша принцесса очнется после твоего полного любви поцелуя и станет человеком? Вдруг поймет, какое сокровище ходит вокруг нее кругами, и влюбится без памяти? Ты там не обкурился часом?»  
Лешка фыркнул и уткнулся в бумаги.  
«Позовет – пойду», - упрямо подумал он. – «На любых условиях. Да и вряд ли надолго. На хера я ему?»  
Приступ уничижительного самоедства, наконец, закончился, и он почти с облегчением погрузился в такой ясный и четкий мир бизнес-плана.  
Ближе к обеду народ, пользуясь отсутствием начальства, потихоньку рассосался по близлежащим кафешкам и прочим точкам общепита. А Лешка, не замечая времени, продолжал работать. Прервал его Денис. Будто из воздуха материализовавшись возле Лешкиного стола, он беззастенчиво плюхнулся задницей на столешницу, прямо поверх несчастного бизнес-плана и жизнерадостно изрек:  
\- Леш, выручай.  
Лешка, задрал голову, силясь разглядеть возвышавшегося над ним Дениса.  
\- Что случилось-то? – усмехаясь, спросил он.  
\- У вас со Светкой никаких планов на субботу нет?  
\- А что? – осторожно спросил Лешка. От Дениса можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
\- Хотел пригласить вас в гости, - пробасил Денис.  
\- С чего бы это? – усмехнулся Лешка.  
\- Понимаешь, - проникновенно начал рассказ Денис. – Я тут познакомился с девочкой… Не девочка – мечта! Волосы – во! Ноги – во! Сиськи …с ума сойти! Талия, ну… и все остальное очень даже… Но упрямая!.. – Денис трагически понизил голос. – Вторую неделю зову к себе – не идет! Только с подружкой. Вот ты мне скажи, на фига мне ее подружка?   
\- Мог бы и потерпеть для дела один раз, - фыркнул Лешка.  
\- Так я же терпел! – с негодованием воскликнул Денис. – Пока мог. Ты не видел эту мымру, Леш, - наклонившись к Лешке, с ужасом поделился Денис. – Вот скажи, почему у хорошеньких девушек всегда такие подруги отвратные? Ладно бы страшная была, так ведь нет. Зато зануда, каких поискать. Ехидная стерва. Леш, - он прижимал к груди руки, - выручай. Я боюсь такую в дом пускать, от нее же не отвяжешься потом. Приходите со Светкой. Я вас познакомлю, посидим, вина выпьем…  
\- Не получится, - пожал плечами Лешка. – Светочка уехала вчера. На месяц, - с плохо сдерживаемым удовлетворением в голосе закончил он.  
Денис трагически взвыл. Потом одним глазом посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Лешку и заинтересованно протянул:  
\- Так-так-так. Светка, значит, уехала на месяц, а он сидит здесь и ржет. И доволен, как я не знаю кто. С чего бы это?  
Лешка понял, что еще чуть-чуть и ему придется объяснять Денису подробности своей личной жизни.  
\- Да ни с чего, - стараясь казаться безразличным, пожал он плечами.  
\- Угу, - протянул Денис. – Ты кому заливаешь? Признавайся уже, подцепил кого? Кто она? Отсюда? Хорошенькая?  
\- Да с чего ты взял? – забормотал Лешка. – Нет у меня никого. Точнее есть, Светочка. Мне хватает, знаешь ли.  
\- Кому ты заливаешь? - повторил Денис. – И вообще, ты себя в зеркале видел?   
\- А что? – насторожился Лешка.  
\- Да ничего, - пожал плечами Денис, - просто у тебя лицо… такое…   
Он неожиданно резко наклонился вперед, нависая над вжавшимся в спинку кресла Лешкой и, крепко обхватив ладонью его шею, притянул к себе, прижавшись лбом к растрепанной Лешкиной челке.   
\- Ты чего? – ошарашено произнес Лешка.   
\- В глаза мне смотри, - понизив голос до шепота, выдохнул Денис. – А ну, признавайся, я сказал!  
\- Пусти меня, придурок, - неловко завозился в кресле Лешка. – Нет у меня никого, понятно?  
\- Ну уж нет, - Денис и не думал выпускать Лешку, придвигаясь еще ближе и практически раскладывая того на мягком офисном кресле. – Тут у друга, считай, судьба решается, а он кобенится, жаль ему с подружкой в гости вечерком зарулить, понимаешь, - пожаловался он невидимому собеседнику.  
Лешка, не слушая больше болтовню Дениса, делал безуспешные попытки вырваться из цепких Денисовых лап.  
\- Да пусти ты меня, - он изо всех сил уперся в плечи приятеля, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. – Идиот, сейчас войдет кто-нибудь, а тут мы с тобой…  
Он не договорил. Знакомый, знобкий сквознячок пробежал по спине снизу вверх, щедро рассыпая мурашки по коже. Лешка замер в почти объятиях Дениса и осторожно повернул голову. На пороге кабинета стоял Гипомерц и, поблескивая стеклами своих невозможно стильных очков, внимательно разглядывал резвящуюся парочку. Лешка застыл, представив, как все это выглядело со стороны.   
Не смутился, и вообще никак не напрягся в этой ситуации, пожалуй, один Денис. Он легко спрыгнул со стола и улыбнулся Мерцалову:  
\- Здрасте, Андрей Сергеевич!  
После чего полез собирать разлетевшиеся по полу во время их возни бумаги.   
Гипомерц молчал, с нехорошим интересом разглядывая кусающего губы Лешку. Тот сжимал подлокотники кресла и лихорадочно искал, что бы такое сказать Мерцалову, что бы он понял, что все это какая-то невероятная херня, не имеющая никакого значения. Денис, быстренько собрав документы и аккуратной стопочкой сложив их на край стола, резво порысил на выход и уже у самой двери притормозил.  
«Да вали уже!» - взвыл про себя Лешка.  
\- Ладно, Леш, до вечера, - бодро попрощался до неприличия довольный и жизнерадостный приятель. – Я зайду после работы, договорились?   
Гипомерц, прищурившись, перевел на него взгляд, и он быстренько юркнул за дверь.   
«Твою ма-ать», - про себя простонал Лешка, глядя на бесшумно приближающегося к его столу Гипомерца.   
Тот положил перед ним тонкую папку и, глядя прямо в глаза, негромко произнес:  
\- Здесь кое-какая информация, которая, возможно, вас заинтересует. Проглядите… на досуге, - и криво усмехнувшись, развернулся и вышел. Судя по всему, его совершенно не интересовали ни Лешка, ни его оправдания.

Беда, как известно, вечно норовит приволочить за собой подружку. И пусть обеденное происшествие было всего-навсего неприятным эпизодом, но закон стадности сработал и здесь, и около трех часов дня в кабинет вошел генеральный. Шатохин уселся за стол Сан Саныча, скептически оглядел присутствующих и объявил, что поскольку «Андрей Сергеевич неожиданно отбыл», он решил поинтересоваться лично, чем они все тут занимаются. После чего предложил присутствующим продолжить работу и стал подзывать к себе по одному для дотошного и, судя по вытянутым физиономиям его собеседников, въедливого допроса. Лешка шел последним, заранее понимая, насколько бледно будет выглядеть. Его план был бы совсем неплох, имей он привязку к двум-трем местным фирмам, но чего не было, того не было.   
«Сам виноват», – угрюмо думал он, усаживаясь перед Шатохиным и протягивая ему несколько скрепленных листов – результат своей почти недельной деятельности. – «Надо было еще позавчера к Гипомерцу идти».  
Шатохин небрежно полистал тощий Лешкин план, бегло прочитал пару абзацев, аккуратно положил листки перед собой и поднял на него глаза:  
\- И?.. это все? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, - гладя на заваленный бумагами стол, выдавил Лешка.   
\- Вы издеваетесь? – с любопытством поинтересовался генеральный. Лешка молчал. Вопрос, понятное дело, не требовал ответа.  
\- Послушайте, Переверзев, вам же известно, что компания имеет нескольких постоянных и довольно крупны клиентов в соседней области?   
Лешка кивнул. Он не мог признаться Шатохину, что не знал ни одного, кроме «Нон-стопа», договор с которым заключил лично. Что всех и вся знал Гипомерц, с которым они за прошедшую неделю так и не нашли время поговорить по этому поводу.  
\- Так что вам помешало использовать их при составлении вот этого? - Шатохин небрежно кивнул на жалкие плоды Лешкиных усилий. – Это, простите меня, не план, это черт знает что такое! Что вы молчите, Переверзев? Отвечайте, когда вас спрашивают! – начальство медленно, но верно начинало закипать.  
Лешка внезапно вспомнил про принесенные Гипомерцем бумаги.  
\- Я не успел, - буркнул он, остро ощущая себя школьником, не выполнившим домашнее задание.  
\- Как давно вы здесь работаете, Переверзев? – Шатохин говорил уже в полный голос. Окружающие перестали делать вид, что работают и откровенно разглядывали бушующее начальство и бледного Лешку.  
\- Пятый день, - Лешка упрямо сжал губы.   
\- И вот это вы делали почти неделю? – Шатохин схватил листки и потряс ими перед Лешкиным носом. – Значит так, Переверзев. Не могу знать, из каких соображений Андрей Сергеевич привлек вас к работе над проектом, но, по-моему, вы совершенно не справляетесь. Думаю, вам стоит вернуться на свое прежнее рабочее место и постараться хотя бы там приносить какую-то пользу.   
Лешка побагровел. Он выхватил злополучные листки у опешившего Шатохина и вскочил.  
\- Дайте мне время до понедельника, - кусая губы, выпалил он. – В понедельник с утра я представлю вам подробнейший план. Если он вас не устроит, я вернусь к себе в отдел, и вы найдете на мое место более достойного кандидата.  
Шатохин прищурился и пару мгновений рассматривал перед собой раскрасневшегося, зло сжавшего губы парня.  
\- Договорились, - наконец кивнул он и поднялся. – Жду вас в понедельник, с утра. Всем спасибо, - обратился он к присутствующим. - В общем и целом неплохо, работайте.   
Лешка поплелся к столу. Посиделки с Денисом откладывались на неопределенный срок. Ему предстояли крайне увлекательные и напряженные выходные. И он пока даже приблизительно не представлял, как успеет к обещанному сроку.

В папке, которую принес в обед Гипомерц, было все, чего так не хватало Лешке: договора, дополнительные соглашения, графики поставок, вся бухгалтерия и еще куча скучных, но сейчас ужасно необходимых Лешке бумаг. Он зарылся в них с головой, и едва ли заметил, как один за другим ушли коллеги, как постепенно стихли в коридоре приглушенные шаги расходящихся по домам сотрудников. Когда он очнулся, за окном было черно, на столе горела неизвестно когда зажженная лампа, глаза слезились от многочасовой, непрерывной работы за компом, и зверски хотелось есть. Он вспомнил, что после Денисовой выходки у него напрочь пропал аппетит, что сегодня утром он благополучно проспал и не завтракал, а значит, в последний раз ел вчера вечером, со Светочкой. Мельком глянув на часы, и обнаружив, что уже десятый час, он стал торопливо собирать документы. Работы было много. Кроме того, он нащупал пару интересных идей, и надо было покрутить их со всех сторон, посмотреть, как и что, и насколько привлекательны они могут быть для будущих клиентов.   
«Если все сложится», - размышлял он, сохраняя на флешку сделанное за последние несколько часов, - «надо будет Казначееву предложить включить в нашу бонусную программу несколько новых пунктов. У нас это пойдет ничуть не хуже, чем у соседей».   
Лешка собирался закончить все дома. Не то чтобы ему было лень тащиться в офис, но причин для этого он не видел. Дома, на уютном диване под чашку чая, он быстро все доделает. И не надо тратить время на дорогу. И будет у него к понедельнику план-гордость, план-конфетка.   
\- Вот тогда и поглядим от кого пользы больше, господин Шатохин, - подняв палец, менторским голосом обратился Лешка к зажженной лампе. – Молчите? Ну-ну, молчите, раз сказать нечего, - и потянулся за тонкой стопочкой бумаг на противоположном краю стола.   
\- Почему же нечего, - голос в полутемном кабинете раздался слишком громко и Лешка от неожиданности и мгновенного испуга дернулся и едва не свалился со стула. Под потолком вспыхнули лампы, и он зажмурился от яркого, бьющего по глазам света.  
Гипомерц, не торопясь, подошел к столу и с удобством устроился на стуле напротив.  
\- Что это вы, Переверзев, часы потеряли? Откуда вдруг такой энтузиазм? Пытаетесь восполнить рабочее время, потраченное на, хм… игрища?  
Лешка вспыхнул:  
«Подъбенул, зараза, не удержался».  
\- Нет, - ровным голосом ответил он. – Спасаю свою задницу от увольнения.  
\- С чего бы это? – с деланным недоумением приподнял бровь Гипомерц. – Что вы еще успели натворить, пока меня не было?  
\- Совершенно ничего, - Лешка вспомнил сегодняшнюю сцену с Шатохиным и не смог сдержать горечи в голосе. – Настолько ничего, что генеральный, просмотрев сегодня мою работу, с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вышвырнуть меня за профнепригодность.  
\- Что так? – немедленно подобрался Гипомерц. Даже тон у него сменился мгновенно: стал сухим и требовательным. – Рассказывайте, Переверзев, я жду.  
\- Да нечего рассказывать, - пряча глаза, ответил Лешка. – Шатохин посмотрел мои наработки за четыре дня, и они ему не понравились. Мало и неубедительно.  
\- Быть такого не может, - уверенно произнес Гипомерц, раздраженно дернув плечом. – Вы воспользовались теми документами, что я вам отдал?  
\- Я не успел, - в который раз за сегодняшний день покраснел Лешка. – Он сразу после обеда пришел.  
\- Ну, конечно вы не успели, - в голосе Гипомерца отчетливо сквозило раздражение, - особенно учитывая тот факт, что я принес их всего за час до этого.  
Лешка, поначалу всячески избегавший смотреть на Гипомерца, с недоумением поднял на него глаза.   
\- Что? – вылетело у него прежде, чем он успел прикусить себе язык.   
Гипомерц был зол не на него? Он искал ему оправдания?   
По всей видимости, у него было такое ошарашенное лицо, что Гипомерц не выдержал, усмехнулся и неожиданно мягко спросил:  
\- Я так понимаю, теперь вы решили доказать всем и каждому свою значимость и компетентность? Что вы пообещали Шатохину?  
\- Откуда вы знаете? – настал Лешкин черед удивляться.  
Гипомерц пожал плечами, отказываясь объяснять столь очевидный для него факт.   
\- Что вы уже сделали? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он.   
\- Немного, - всполошился Лешка. – Пока все в общих чертах, ваши бумаги мне очень помогли, спасибо.  
Гипомерц неопределенно хмыкнул.   
\- Я возьму все домой и поработаю в выходные, - продолжил Лешка. – К понедельнику я обещал Шатохину подробный бизнес-план с привязкой к конкретным юридическим лицам.   
\- Шатохин всегда умел выбивать из подчиненных именно то, что ему необходимо, - усмехнулся Гипомерц. – Переверзев, вы уверены, что успеете? Там одних расчетов на пару дней.   
\- Успею, - буркнул Лешка, застегивая туго набитую папку. Внезапно заныл правый висок, и навалилась усталость. В довершение всего, желудок громко, на весь кабинет, напомнил о себе голодным урчанием.  
У Гипомерца дернулись губы, но он сдержал усмешку и, в упор глядя на замотанного парня, негромко поинтересовался:  
\- Вы когда в последний раз ели, Переверзев?  
\- Вчера, - не думая, ляпнул тот в ответ. Сил на притворство не осталось.  
\- Оно и видно, - Гипомерц со вздохом поднялся и выключил лампу на Лешкином столе. – Все собрали? Пойдемте.  
Он развернулся и быстро направился к двери, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что Лешка послушно идет следом.  
\- Куда это? - настороженно вякнули ему в спину. Гипомерц распахнул входную дверь и повернул выключатель. Комната погрузилась во тьму.  
\- Для начала ужинать, Переверзев. Молодые мальчики должны хорошо и регулярно питаться. И чему вас только мама в детстве учила?

****

Мерцалов привез Лешку в свой любимый ресторан - крошечный, всего на несколько столиков, но с отличной кухней и неплохим крымским вином. Тот находился совсем недалеко от офиса и время от времени он там ужинал, и даже пару раз встречался с деловыми партнерами. Так что для постоянного клиента столик вечером в пятницу нашелся почти мгновенно. Есть совершенно не хотелось. Он заказал себе вина и какой-то салат и с удовольствием наблюдал за мальчишкой, который удивительно спокойно и уверенно для такого пафосного местечка сделал заказ и сейчас едва ли не с урчанием поглощал горку чего-то хрустящего и весьма аппетитно пахнущего, принесенного в качестве закуски.  
\- Вино будете, Переверзев? – поинтересовался он, когда мальчишка утолил первый голод и потянулся за бокалом с водой.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - тот с жадностью сделал пару глотков и снова уткнулся в тарелку. Несмотря на явный голод, ел он аккуратно, с ножом и вилкой управлялся ловко и ни сколько не тушевался перед обилием столовых приборов, выложенных перед ним.  
«Воспитанный мальчик из хорошей семьи», - думал Мерцалов, глядя на Лешку, которому только что принесли рыбу. – «Что же мне с тобой делать, а?»  
Лешка, лишь прикончив половину лежащего перед ним стейка, нашел в себе силы немного притормозить. Гипомерц вяло ковырялся в своей тарелке, время от времени непонятно поглядывая на него. Бокал перед ним был почти полон.   
\- Вы же за рулем, - не удержался Лешка.  
\- Я помню, - кивнул Гипомерц. – Вкусно?  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Лешка. – Спасибо, а то у меня дома хоть шаром покати, и ни одного приличного магазина поблизости.  
\- Пустяки, - как-то криво улыбнулся Гипомерц, - будем считать это извинением с моей стороны.  
Лешка не донес до рта вилку и, медленно опустив руку, поднял глаза на Гипомерца.  
\- Насколько я знаю Шатохина – а знаю я его весьма и весьма неплохо – вам сегодня, Переверзев, пришлось несладко, - Гипомерц в упор смотрел на растерянного Лешку. - И все потому, что я не предоставил вам всей необходимой информации. А ведь я видел генерального около часа назад. И он ни слова не сказал мне о том, что я плохо справляюсь со своими обязанностями. Из чего я делаю вывод, что вы, мой юный друг, взяли всю вину на себя, ни словом не заикнувшись Шатохину о причинах своей некомпетентности.   
Мерцалов наконец отвел в глаза и Лешка тихонько выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что не дышал последние несколько секунд.  
Гипомерц какое-то время молчал, отвернувшись к окну. Лешка, искоса поглядывая на него, не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он о чем-то напряженно думает. Наконец, будто что-то решив для себя, тот снова заговорил, продолжая глядеть в темное оконное стекло, в котором отражался их столик.  
\- Я нормальный человек, Переверзев, и крайне не люблю быть кому-то обязанным. Еще больше не люблю ощущать себя сволочью и негодяем. Хотя, надо признаться, частенько веду себя соответствующим образом, - он все так же криво усмехнулся. - И тут появляетесь вы. Такой тихий, воспитанный, умный, исполнительный мальчик, - Лешка дернулся и возмущенно вспыхнул, и Гипомерц, так и не повернув головы в его сторону, поднял руку, призывая к молчанию. – Появляетесь вы, - с нажимом повторил он, - и вот уже я ваш должник и, более того, последние несколько недель чувствую себя самым настоящим мерзавцем, - Гипомерц повернул голову и, глядя прямо Лешке в глаза, закончил: - Вы полагаете это нормально, Переверзев?   
\- Я не специально, - не думая, выдохнул Лешка и едва не застонал от собственной глупости:  
«Бля, да что с тобой такое? Что за детский сад?»  
\- Да, конечно, - Гипомерц снова не глядел на него. – Вопрос в другом: как вы считаете, Переверзев, у меня есть шанс когда-нибудь почувствовать себя в вашем обществе комфортно? Не плохим руководителем и не зарвавшимся гостем, а просто хорошим знакомым? Вы не знаете, Переверзев, кем может приходиться мужчина средних лет молодому человеку, вроде вас? – без улыбки закончил он.  
Лешка положил на тарелку вилку, и она глухо звякнула о тонкий фарфор. Есть как-то резко расхотелось.  
«Это что сейчас было?» - он глядел на бокал с недопитой минералкой и мечтал оказаться в собственной квартире, подальше от замолчавшего Мерцалова. – «Он… извиняется что ли? Гипомерц?..»  
Это было так неправдоподобно.   
Это же Гипомерц. Он, Лешка, и Гипомерц. Гипомерц не извиняется. Он берет и не спрашивает, можно ли. И делает, что хочет, и получает свою долю кайфа, не взирая ни на что, и уж точно не на него, Лешку. И это он, Гипомерц, сидит сейчас перед ним и говорит все эти невозможные, фантастические слова. И ждет ответа, и, кажется, даже с нетерпением. Лешка чувствовал, как с каждой секундой, с каждым ударом сердца, распускается в груди тот тугой узел, в который завязал он сам себя тогда, на кухне, упираясь спиной в ножку стола и глядя на начищенные Мерцаловские ботинки.   
«Ты ведь этого хотел?» - стучало в висках. – «Давай, скажи ему. Сейчас. У тебя не будет другого шанса. Это же Гипомерц. Он второй раз сам не скажет и тебе не предложит».  
Он не успел. Гипомерц рывком отодвинул стул и встал.   
\- Мне кажется, вы закончили, Перверзев? – сухо поинтересовался он. – Пойдемте, я вас довезу. 

Лешка промаялся все пять минут, что Гипомерц вез его по пустынным ночным улицам домой. Он сто раз открывал рот, чтобы начать разговор, но стоило повернуть голову и взглянуть на Гипомерца - со сжатыми губами, не отрывающего глаз от дороги, как слова застревали в горле. Ощущение, что он проебал свой единственный шанс накрывало с головой. Гипомерц, сидящий так близко – только руку протяни – был снова неприступен, как золотой запас Центробанка.  
Громадное мерцаловское чудовище мягко притормозило у Лешкиного подъезда. Время вышло. Надо было вылезать, так и не сказав главного. Лешка сидел, уставившись на собственные руки, сжимавшие папку с бумагами, и ждал непонятно чего.  
\- Тебе пора, - холодно произнес Мерцалов где-то сбоку. – Уже поздно.  
Лешка зашарил в темноте и, еле-еле отыскав ручку, открыл дверь. Мельком глянув на Мерцалова, он увидел, что тот нетерпеливо постукивает по рулю ладонью, и никак не реагирует на его возню. Внезапно стало все равно. Спокойно. Лешка неловко вывалился из машины и обернулся к Гипомерцу.  
\- Моя бабка говорит, что шанс есть всегда, - тихо произнес он, глядя, как замерли ладони на кожаной обмотке руля. – Я ей долго не верил, а теперь вижу, что она права. И еще, - Лешка сделал шаг назад и увидел, как Гипомерц качнулся вслед за ним, то ли в попытке разглядеть в темноте его лицо, то ли стараясь не пропустить ни слова, - я не был бы так категоричен в выводах. Я все понимаю, - горло сжалось, и он почувствовал, что с разговорами пора заканчивать. – Я вас не виню, - почти прошептал он и, торопливо захлопнув дверь, рванул к подъезду. 

****

Лешка подхватился с постели чуть свет. Был он на удивление бодр и свеж и с энтузиазмом перемыл гору посуды, киснувшую в мойке еще со Светочкиного отъезда. Потом огляделся и еще минут пятнадцать ползал по квартире с пылесосом. Насвистывая что-то легкомысленное, сунул в стиралку белье и вымыл плиту на кухне. После чего удовлетворенно оглядел сияющую и кажется даже хрустящую непривычной чистотой квартиру и полез в душ, между делом прикидывая, с чего начать.   
Это был его пунктик, появившийся непонятно откуда. Для нормальной и плодотворной работы в доме должно быть чисто. Ни тебе грязной посуды, ни фантиков возле дивана. Вот тогда работалось легко и с удовольствием. Это его черта была предметом восхищения матери и ехидных бабкиных шпилек. Бабка уверяла домашних, что истинного хирурга за версту видно, иначе откуда такое маниакальное стремление наводить стерильную чистоту на своем рабочем месте? Лешка в ответ на это лишь фыркал и отмахивался, что не мешало ему всякий раз перед началом очередного курсовика брать в руки швабру и тряпку.  
Быстренько соорудив нехитрый завтрак из остатков того, что нашлось в холодильнике, он засел в кабинете, где на огромном, еще дедовом, столе уже дожидались ноут и вчерашняя мерцаловская папка с бумагами.   
Он работал, не отрываясь, несколько часов, и в чувство его привел нетерпеливый, протяжный звонок в дверь. Лешка рассеяно поднял голову. Звонок повторился. Он с сожалением посмотрел на экран и поплелся открывать, раздраженно прикидывая, кого принесло в такую рань. Это оказалась бабка. В роскошном, тонкой шерсти, пальто и в шляпке, он вплыла в прихожую, поцеловала Лешку и, взъерошив его порядком отросшие лохмы затянутой в тонкую перчатку ручкой, внимательно оглядела с ног до головы:  
\- Да ты никак спишь еще, дружок? – насмешливо пропела она. – Нехорошо, солнце уже высоко.  
\- Как высоко? – всполошился Лешка, будто и правда продрых все это время.  
\- Ну как же, - бабка уже не смотрела на него, что-то выискивая на книжных полках. – Уже час почти, я домой с кафедры возвращаюсь, - она присела у книжного шкафа, роясь на нижних полках, - дай, думаю, забегу на минуточку, заберу своих французов. Кстати, извини, что без звонка, - она выпрямилась и пошагала в кабинет. – Ты не видел моих энциклопедистов? – поинтересовалась она уже из-за двери кабинета.   
Лешка пригладил пятерней торчащую дыбом челку и отправился следом за неугомонной бабкой.  
Потрясающая женщина. Впереди выходные и она, как видно, решила занять себя «легким» чтением.  
\- Тебе кого? – спросил он, распахивая дверцу крайнего шкафа.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - хмыкнула бабка и тут же, загибая пальцы, перечислила: - Руссо «О воспитании», Монтескье и… хотя, - притормозила она, - на этом остановимся. Я лучше еще раз заеду.  
Лешка достал несколько объемных томов и, сложив их в увесистую стопку, пристроил на край стола.  
\- Чаю? – вежливо поинтересовался он, с тоской прикидывая, что вот, полдня уже куда-то улетучились, а он еще почти ничего и не сделал.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - рассеяно ответила бабка. Лешка повнимательнее взглянул на нее. Она стояла возле стола, поглаживая корешки своих «французов», кусала накрашенные губы и явно готовилась что-то сказать.  
\- Я смотрю, ты один? – начала она издалека. Лешка едва не застонал. Зверски хотелось работать.   
\- Ба, - он плюхнулся на потертый диван и снизу вверх заглянул ей в лицо. – У меня работа срочная, понимаешь? Мне к понедельнику успеть надо, вопрос жизни и смерти. Давай, ты сразу скажешь, что хотела или, если надо, я в понедельник приду, и мы обо всем поговорим, а?  
Бабка расхохоталась.  
\- Ты невыносимый тип, Алексей, - он стукнула его по лбу сжатым кулачком, - весь в деда. Работа, работа и ничего, кроме работы, - пожаловалась она и взяла в руки книги. – Ладно, до понедельника, дружок. Пригласишь старушку на ужин?  
\- Конечно, ба, - широко улыбнулся Лешка, вскакивая с дивана. – Как насчет вина?  
\- У тебя осталось? – бабка перехватила расползающуюся стопку поудобнее.  
\- Обижаешь, - Лешка развел руками, - специально…  
В прихожей прозвенел звонок.  
\- Да кого еще несет на мою голову?! – раздраженно взвыл Лешка. – Проходной двор, а не квартира. Извини ба, ты ж понимаешь, к тебе это не относится.  
\- Конечно, конечно, внучек, - усмехнулась та, - иди, открывай, я уже ухожу.

Лешка вихрем промчался через прихожую и распахнул дверь с твердым намереньем не тратить на визитера ни секунды своего времени.   
За дверью стоял Гипомерц. В джинсах, темном свитере «под горло» и с кучей увесистых пакетов, прижатых к груди.  
Лешка окоченел, вцепившись в дверную ручку и позабыв все слова на свете. Гипомерц прищурился поверх пакета, дернул краем рта и молча зашел в полутемную прихожую.  
\- Держи, - он с видимым облегчением сгрузил на руки все еще примороженному Лешке свою поклажу, вдруг оказавшуюся жутко тяжелой. – На кухню их.  
\- Что это? - отмер Лешка, покрепче прижимая к себе шуршащий груз.   
\- Тащи, тащи, - скомандовал Гипомерц и нагнулся с явным намереньем разуться. – Сам же говорил: ни одного приличного магазина поблизости.  
Голова у Лешки пошла кругом. Без лишних слов он развернулся и рванул на кухню. Хотя бы пару минут одиночества. Просто чтобы осознать тот факт, что у него в прихожей разувается Гипомерц, который только что приволок ему кучу продуктов, говорит ему «ты» и, кажется, собирается остаться.   
«Там же бабка!» - Лешка с ужасом вцепился в упаковку молока, которую только что достал из пакета и прислушался. В прихожей было подозрительно тихо. Осторожно поставив на стол тихо булькнувшую коробку, он едва ли не на цыпочках подошел к двери и осторожно выглянул.   
«Картина маслом», - подумал он, глядя на Гипомерца, успевшего стянуть лишь один ботинок и бабку, картинно застывшую в дверях кабинета. – «Надо идти спасать», - обреченно решил он. Непонятно, правда, кого. Противники, безусловно, стоили друг друга.  
Как и всегда, когда дело касалось Гипомерца, он не успел. Тот пришел в себя гораздо быстрее. Он ловко и как-то незаметно стянул второй ботинок и, шагнув к бабке, негромко произнес:  
\- Позвольте представиться: Мерцалов Андрей Сергеевич, коллега вашего… - тут он впервые запнулся.  
Софья Павловна царственным жестом приподняла руку для поцелуя, чем Мерцалов, к безмолвному Лешкиному восторгу немедленно воспользовался, и изрекла:  
\- Внука. Софья Павловна, бабка. Весьма приятно, наконец, познакомиться с вами, Андрей Сергеевич.  
Мерцалов явно что-то услышал в ее фразе - что-то, что Лешка, с восторгом наблюдавший эту сцену, пропустил. Он замер на мгновение и внимательно взглянул на безмятежно улыбающуюся бабку. Та в ответ лишь невинно улыбнулась и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Леша много рассказывал о вас и вашем новом проекте. Это из-за него, кстати, меня сейчас выпроваживают восвояси.  
\- Никто тебя не выпроваживает, - запротестовал Лешка, решивший, что пора бы ему уже и вмешаться.   
\- Ладно, дружок, - бабка махнула в его сторону ручкой и поправила шелковый шарф на плече. – Я все понимаю: срочная работа, нежданные гости, опять же, - голос бабки сочился медом. Лешка осторожно взглянул на Гипомерца: к манере Софьи Павловны выражать свои мысли еще надо было привыкнуть. Но, кажется, все было в порядке. Гипомерц наблюдал за прихорашивающейся перед зеркалом бабкой с очевидным одобрением.  
\- Дружок, - повернулась Софья Павловна к Лешке, - принеси моих французов, будь добр.  
Лешка быстренько смотался в кабинет, все-таки страшась надолго оставлять этих двоих наедине. Уж слишком непредсказуемы. Когда он приволок книги, Мерцалов уже осторожно пожимал затянутую в перчатку ручку и уверял благосклонно внимающую ему бабку, что лично проследит за тем, чтобы «мальчик поужинал». Лешка уже не знал, как развести эту парочку, страшась представить, до чего еще они могут договориться, продлись это все хоть пару минут. На счастье, у бабки зазвонил телефон. Она живо достала из сумочки «блекберри» и, резко сменив тон, отрывисто бросила в пищащую трубку:  
\- Коломеец, слушаю.  
Трубка пищала, бабка слушала и хмурилась.  
\- Сергей Иванович, - перебила она собеседника буквально через минуту, - мы же договорились, в понедельник, на ученом совете, все решим.  
Трубка взорвалась какофонией возмущенных звуков. Бабка, не отрываясь от телефона, открыла дверь и вышла на площадку, рассеянно кивнув им на прощание.  
\- Хорошо, - донесся до них ее раздраженный голос, - я сейчас скину вам на почту этот файл, дайте мне пять минут, чтобы дойти до машины.  
Лешка, улыбаясь, закрыл за ней дверь. Гипомерц у него за спиной восхищенно присвистнул.  
\- Не свисти, - Лешка обернулся и пошел мимо него на кухню, - денег не будет.  
\- Заработаешь, - хмыкнул Гипомерц, идя следом, - какая у тебя бабка, Переверзев, потрясающая.  
\- Да, есть такое дело, - Лешка бездумно раскладывал продукты по полкам. – Ты зачем пришел? – наконец решился он и обернулся к вольно сидящему на стуле Гипомерцу.  
\- Работать, - развел тот руками, - у тебя же туева хуча работы, если я не ошибаюсь. Даже, вон, Софья Павловна в курсе. А ты что подумал?

****

Они проработали до вечера. Пару раз Гипомерц сгонял его с дедовского кресла и минут десять бегло просматривал на ноуте плоды Лешкиных усилий. После него текст пестрил подчеркиваниями, знаками вопроса и вставками всех цветов радуги. Еще минут двадцать они тратили на то, чтобы обсудить особо спорные моменты, и Лешка снова с головой нырял в ноут, напрочь забывая о Гипомерце, с комфортом устроившимся на диване с кипой бумаг и планшетом в руках. Один раз его бесцеремонно отволокли на кухню, приговаривая «ничего не поделаешь, Переверзев, я обещал Софье Павловне следить, чтобы ты полноценно и вовремя питался», и он безропотно выпил кружку чая и сжевал какой-то бутерброд, напряженно наблюдая за сидящим напротив Гипомерцем с Лешкиным ноутбуком на коленях. Гипомерц хмурился, его пальцы так стремительно плясали по тачпаду, что Лешка только завистливо вздыхал: ему до такого было далеко, и он предпочитал пользоваться обычной мышкой.   
\- Заканчивай, - наконец оторвался от экрана Гипомерц, - по-моему, этого достаточно.  
Лешка, который только что засунул в рот остатки бутерброда, что-то протестующе замычал и, отхлебнув чая, сделал судорожный глоток.  
\- Что значит заканчивай?! – прожевав, возмущенно начал он. – Я только-только начал, да там сырое все…  
\- А разве я утверждал обратное? – вздернул бровь Гипомерц. – Я сказал - заканчивай, закругляйся. Работай с тем, что уже сделал, доводи до ума. Прописывай детали, Переверзев, привязывай к специфике товарооборота, прикладывай расчеты. Если ты заметил, уже вечер. У тебя остаются сутки. Вполне достаточно, чтобы в понедельник положить на стол Шатохина полноценный документ, а не филькину грамоту, пусть и с кучей гениальных идей. Здесь, - он постучал по экрану ноута, - уже все есть, осталось только глянец навести. Я не сомневаюсь, что твоя голова способна родить еще много потрясающих идей, но давай отложим это на несколько дней, договорились? А пока – марш в кабинет и начинай работать над деталями.  
Лешка, не ожидавший такого поворота, молча подхватил ноутбук и пошел в кабинет.  
\- Расчеты мне оставь, непризнанный гений, - крикнули ему в спину. – Я сейчас кофе допью и приду.  
Лешка лишь пожал плечами. Похоже, его мнением здесь никто не интересовался.

Они очнулись, когда большие часы в углу пробили десять вечера. Лешка потянулся и, откинувшись на высокую спинку старого кресла, принялся разглядывать Мерцалова, что-то увлеченно строчившего в блокноте. Тот мгновенно почувствовал его взгляд и рассеяно поднял глаза. Какое-то время они молча пялились друг на друга.  
\- Что? – усмехнувшись, негромко спросил Гипомерц, и Лешка, вспыхнув как школьница, поспешно отвел глаза.  
\- Ничего, - пробубнил он, бесцельно вороша бумаги. – Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, завтра закончу. И вообще, - едко закончил он, - я есть хочу.  
\- Наконец-то, - Гипомерц легко вскочил с дивана, - я уже начал думать, что ты сыт трудами праведными. Пойдем, поможешь.  
На кухне он, не спрашивая Лешку, тут же залез в холодильник и через минуту сгрузил на стол целую кучу шуршащих пакетов с овощами и контейнеров из кулинарии. Лешка глядел на это изобилие с легким недоумением. Теоретически он лично запихивал сегодня все это в холодильник, но еще пару минут назад мог бы поклясться, что ничего подобного никогда не держал в руках.  
\- Это мясо? – с вожделением глядя на многообещающе пахнущий контейнер, поинтересовался он у Гипомерца, моющего овощи.  
\- Оно, родимое, - кивнул тот. – Что стоишь? Будешь холодным есть? - он оглянулся через плечо, с усмешкой разглядывая обнюхивавшего контейнер Лешку. – Перекладываем и разогреваем. В микроволновку его, - скомандовал Гипомерц и, выхватив из подставки нож, принялся быстро и прямо таки с хирургической сноровкой крошить в салатник пупырчатые огурцы.  
Ужин был готов в кратчайшие сроки. Салатник с хрустящей горкой овощей, политых маслом, водружен в центре стола, а мясо разложено по тарелкам. Оголодали оба, и ели быстро, перебрасываясь короткими, ничего не значащими фразами. Минут через пять, когда от отбивной на тарелке остался лишь маленький хвостик, у Гипомерца закончилась вода, и Лешка полез в холодильник. И оборачиваясь, чтобы протянуть запотевшую бутылку, поймал вильнувший, ускользающий жадный взгляд себе в спину. Мерцалов поспешно отвел глаза, не глядя забрал у него воду, налил полный стакан и жадно выпил. На Лешку он не смотрел, и глаз больше не поднимал, сосредоточенно расправляясь с мясом. А Лешку внезапно накрыло пониманием того, что уже поздний вечер, они одни в пустой квартире и никто не придет: ни Светочка, ни внезапный сосед за солью. Что напротив сидит Гипомерц, тот самый Гипомерц, что не так давно уверенно и без особых церемоний раскладывал его вот на этом самом столе. Что ничего не изменилось, и вот этот случайно перехваченный взгляд – лучшее тому доказательство.  
«Ты же вроде этого хотел, нет?» - вяло поинтересовался он сам у себя. – «Вчера еще. На любых условиях и все такое. А теперь в кусты?»  
Щеки опалило жаром, при воспоминании о горячем теле, прижавшемся к спине, и тут же, будто через прорванную плотину одно за другим пошли живые, яркие, фотографически точные картинки произошедшего: уверенные жадные руки, хриплое дыхание в затылок, омерзительные хлюпающие звуки и тупая, тянущая боль пояснице. Лешка почти бросил вилку на тарелку. Его замутило. Гипомерц напротив перестал жевать и поднял, наконец, на него внимательный, настороженный взгляд. Прищурился, внезапно наклонился и, протянув через стол руку, крепко взял его за подбородок. Лешка, дернувшись всем телом, подался назад, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскочить и пулей не вылететь с проклятой кухни.  
\- Тихо, - осадил его напряженный мерцаловский голос, и он замер, вцепившись в край стола и борясь с подступающей истерикой. Теплый, шершавый палец прошелся по нижней губе, задержался в уголке рта и Гипомерц неторопливо убрал руку. – Испачкался, - невозмутимо пояснил он одеревеневшему на своем стуле Лешке и отправил в рот последний кусок мяса с тарелки. Лешка подрагивающими руками сгреб со стола грязную посуду и на неверных ногах ушел к мойке. Выкрутив кран и разбрызгивая во все сторону воду, он с остервенением тер тарелки, боясь оглянуться на молчавшего Гипомерца, который быстро покидал ему в мойку оставшуюся посуду и убрал со стола остатки ужина.   
\- Я пойду, - раздалось у Лешки за спиной. Лешка застыл, бездумно глядя на тугую струю воды, бьющую из крана. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он закрутил кран и с облегченным вздохом повернулся в поисках кухонного полотенца:  
«Все, ушел», - и, вздрогнув всем телом, действуя на одних рефлексах, выставил перед собой тарелку, которую все еще сжимал в руке.  
Гипомерц так и стоял у него за спиной. Стоял и смотрел, хмурый и напряженный. Светлые глаза пытливо обшарили побледневшее Лешкино лицо и с прищуром оглядели фарфоровую тарелку из бабкиного сервиза, которую тот выставил перед собой, как щит. Лешка цеплялся за эту тарелку как за жалкий последний рубеж между собой и чем-то темным и ужасным, от чего не было спасения. Эта хрупкая преграда была единственным, чем он мог сейчас защититься от Мерцалова, потому что знал совершенно точно: сделай тот хоть шаг, малейшее движение, просто протяни руку – и он, Лешка, не будет сопротивляться ни секунды. Примет все: и боль, и унижение. Возненавидит себя окончательно и все равно будет принимать. Снова и снова.   
Мерцалов скривился, будто хлебнул кислого, резко развернулся и вышел. А Лешка остался стоять, бессильно уронив руки. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.  
«Что я делаю?» - пронеслось в голове. – «Он же уходит, совсем уходит!»  
Капая на пол мыльной водой, он рванул в прихожую, и замер перед уже обутым Мерцаловым.  
\- Чего выскочил? – невесело усмехнулся тот. – Иди, домывай свою посуду и спать ложись. Я завтра рано приеду, ты мне нужен бодрым и полным сил. Нам еще расчеты сводить, если ты помнишь.  
\- Помню, - Лешка сделал еще один крошечный шаг вперед. – Ты во сколько приедешь? – выпалил он и увидел, как вспыхнули глаза напротив.   
\- Рано, - Мерцалов вдруг улыбнулся. – Иди уже, горе, весь паркет залил. Взгреет тебя Софья Павловна и меня вместе с тобой.   
И все еще улыбаясь, он вышел.

****

Мерцалов сдержал обещание и пришел действительно рано. Он бы с легкостью пришел еще на пару часов раньше, и лишь желание дать паршивцу, что никак не шел к нему в руки, выспаться, не позволило ему ввалиться к Лешке с первым лучом солнца.   
Но когда не по-утреннему собранный и сосредоточенный пацан открыл ему дверь и, едва кивнув головой, смылся в кабинет, Мерцалов понял, что спать до полудня здесь особо никто и не собирался. В кабинете дым стоял коромыслом. Подмигивал зеленым огоньком сканер, старенький принтер, поскрипывая и потрескивая, с натугой выплевывал лист за листом, диван и окрестности украшали его вчерашние записи, справочники и распечатки. Сам хозяин всего этого бедлама одной рукой что-то набивал на клавиатуре, а другой засовывал в сканер какие-то диаграммы.   
\- Ты хоть спать-то ложился? – поинтересовался Мерцалов, вплотную подходя к столу, у которого скорчился Лешка.  
\- А? – тот рассеяно поднял на него глаза и тут же отвлекся на принтер, который, наконец, затих, выплюнув последний распечатанный лист. – Ложился, конечно, - пожал он плечами, быстро просматривая распечатку. – Просто мне по утрам лучше работается. Ты как, присоединишься?  
\- Нет, - пробормотал под нос Мерцалов, повернувшись и оглядываясь в поисках свободного места для принесенного с собой ноутбука, - я сюда трахаться пришел.  
За спиной что-то упало, и наступила тишина.   
\- Что? – переспросил через какое-то время ломкий и напряженный Лешкин голос.  
\- Говорю, кресло хоть освободи, - Мерцалов даже не оглянулся. – Я, знаешь ли, привык работать в более-менее комфортных условиях.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - Лешка одним движением сгреб бумаги в кучу, освобождая часть дивана, на котором Мерцалов работал накануне. – Устроит?  
\- Нормально, - снисходительно кивнул Мерцалов. Он пристроил на коленях принесенный с собой ноутбук и включил его. На Лешку, торопливо смывшегося к столу, он не смотрел.   
«А никто не обещал тебе легкой жизни, мальчик. Играть будем по моим правилам. Заработался он, понимаешь ли» - Мерцалов кусал губы, сдерживая довольную усмешку. Ничего не изменилось. Лешка все так же велся на каждое его слово. Замирал, краснел, терялся и видел подтекст в каждой мерцаловской фразе. Мальчишка был готов. Бери и делай что хочешь.   
«Потихонечку» - Мерцалов, лаская тачпад, бездумно открывал окно за окном на экране. – «Не торопясь»  
Он взглянул поверх ноутбука на что-то увлеченно строчившего за столом Лешку.  
«Сегодня же» - внутри жарко плеснуло нетерпение. Мерцалов с усилием перевел взгляд на только что открытый файл. – «Все будет. Только не спеши», - пообещал он себе и застучал по клавишам.

Они закончили на удивление быстро. Часы пробили три, когда Лешка, довольно улыбаясь, выдернул из ноута флешку и положил поверх внушительной стопки распечаток.  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на лицо Шатохина завтра, - Мерцалов потянулся, с удовольствием глядя на улыбающегося Лешку.  
\- Думаешь, ему понравится? – спросил тот, изо всех сил стараясь казаться равнодушным.  
\- Думаю, - усмехнулся Мерцалов. – Особенно учитывая, что вместо ожидаемых предложений по созданию клиентской базы, ты представишь ему подробнейший бизнес-план по внедрению на рынок, расписанный почти на полгода вперед.  
\- И это я еще не все туда включил, - хвастливо уточнил раскрасневшийся Лешка.   
Похвала Гипомерца как высшее достижение прошедших выходных. Что может быть лучше?   
\- Ты мне очень помог, - смешавшись, Лешка суетливо наводил порядок на столе. – Без тебя я бы просто не успел.  
\- Забей, - Мерцалов небрежно махнул рукой и встал, вжикнув молнией на чехле для ноутбука.  
До Лешки внезапно дошло, что все закончилось. Что вот сейчас Гипомерц соберет свои вещички, скажет что-нибудь вежливое на прощание и просто уйдет. И эти невероятные выходные закончатся тоскливо и совершенно бездарно: в одиночестве перед экраном ноутбука, в размышлениях о том, что бы могло случиться. Он резко вскочил и уже было открыл рот, как напоролся на внимательный, выжидающий мерцаловский взгляд.   
\- Ээ… - Лешка лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, что же такое важное он хотел сказать еще секунду назад. – А может… ну… может, отметим это дело? – с облегчением выпалил он.   
\- Можно, - Мерцалов внимательно разглядывал чехол с ноутбуком. – Я знаю пару приличных мест. Там неплохое вино. Хочешь? – он в упор взглянул на замершего Лешку.  
\- Да, - просиял тот.  
\- Тогда переодевайся и поехали, - Мерцалов уселся обратно на диван. – Я тебя здесь подожду.  
\- Я сейчас, - Лешку будто ветром вымело из кабинета.  
Он начал соображать только в спальне, уже с головой зарывшись в шкаф в поисках шмотки, достойной такого исключительного события, как первое свидание с Гипомерцем.  
«Что я делаю? Я же пить совсем не умею. Напьюсь и все»  
«Что значит - все?» - немедленно поинтересовался его вечный собеседник – со всех сторон положительный и рациональный мальчик Леша. – «Я чего-то не знаю? У тебя, оказывается, далекоидущие планы на этот вечер?»  
«Да какие планы?» - Лешка зацепился взглядом за собственное, стремительно розовеющее отражение в зеркале напротив. У отражения трогательно пламенели уши и лихорадочно блестели глаза. Самообман никогда не был его сильной стороной. Он, не глядя, зашвырнул джинсы в шкаф и кинулся обратно в кабинет.   
\- Готов? – Мерцалов обернулся к нему от книжных полок. Увидев Лешку все еще в мягких домашних штанах на резинке и видавшей виды растянутой футболке, он едва заметно сдвинул брови. – Передумал?  
\- Нет, что ты, - зачастил Лешка. – У меня идея получше. Зачем куда-то ехать? У меня есть отличное крымское вино. Домашнее, родственники присылают. Ты же любишь крымское, - он изо всех сил следил за тоном, боясь скатиться к банальным уговорам. – Мне тогда, в ресторане, показалось…  
\- Здесь, так здесь, - не дал договорить ему Гипомерц, пожав плечами. Лешка сделал вид, что довольная усмешка, мелькнувшая в светлых глазах напротив, была лишь игрой его воображения. – Где принимать будешь?  
\- В гостиной, - Лешка едва не за руку протащил свою добычу по коридору и заволок в полутемную гостиную.  
\- Ты садись, где тебе удобнее, тараторил он, мимоходом поправляя статуэтку на полке, подбирая валявшийся на кресле журнал и запихивая его в книжный шкаф. Подлетев к окну, он пошире распахнул форточку, впуская свежий весенний сквознячок. Ему было душно, щеки горели. Он суетился и болтал, только бы как-то занять себя и поминутно не смотреть на Гипомерца.  
\- Я сейчас, - Лешка с треском распахнул стеклянную дверцу узкого шкафчика у окна, и та возмущенно задребезжала под его напором.   
\- Полегче, - в голосе Гипомерца за спиной явственно чувствовалась улыбка. – Куда торопишься, у нас куча времени, чтобы напиться до беспамятства.  
\- Это старая мебель, - зачем-то пояснил Лешка, и полез вглубь шкафчика в поисках подходящей посуды, - еще довоенная. Дед говорил, - он выудил два тонкостенных бокала на длинных ножках и попытался закрыть дверцу, - его отец покупал ее в тридцатых, когда приехал сюда.  
Дверца коварно вывернулась из-под пальцев, и Лешка едва не выронил бокалы.  
\- Давай помогу, - негромко произнес Гипомерц прямо в пылающее Лешкино ухо. К спине на мгновение прижалось чужое крепкое тело, откуда-то сбоку появилась рука, обтянутая темным трикотажем и осторожно закрыла упрямую дверцу. – Вот и все, - Гипомерц, обдав теплым дыханием Лешкино ухо, сделал шаг назад.  
Лешка качнулся следом рефлекторно, бездумно вжимаясь лопатками в твердую грудь позади себя. Мерцалов замер и Лешка, шалея от собственной наглости, прижался плотнее, чувствуя, как там, сзади, разгоняясь, тяжело забухало чужое сердце. Стены гостиной сдвинулись, воздух стал густым и тягучим, и внезапно оказалось, что совершенно нечем дышать. Шкаф перед глазами потерял четкие очертания и поехал влево, Лешка поспешно закрыл глаза и уперся затылком в Мерцаловское плечо. Руки тряслись, и бокалы звенели тонко и жалобно, стукаясь друг о друга хрупкими краями.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - прошептал Гипомерц, его пальцы с твердыми, шершавыми мозолями на миг крепко сжали Лешкины запястья, и, скользнув дальше, осторожно вынули бокалы из покорно разжавшихся ладоней. – Не будем бить посуду, - прошептали ему на ухо. – Даже на счастье – не будем.  
Лешка старательно закивал. Да, да, конечно не будем. К чему? Когда он и так невозможно, сумасшедше счастлив. Ему не надо больше. Он боится даже представить себе как это – больше. Он просто не выдержит, если больше. Но ему тут же, немедленно продемонстрировали, что выдержит, и попросит еще, и будет сходить с ума от понимания, что все это – только начало, что будет ярче, острее и откровеннее. И закидывая голову на мерцаловское плечо, подставляя собственное горло под настойчивые, жесткие губы, Лешка уже не думал, не анализировал и не боялся. Ладонь, что хозяйничала сейчас у него под футболкой, обжигая и посылая волну мурашек по позвоночнику, дерзкая и настойчивая, не могла сделать ничего плохого. И он лишь судорожно выдохнул, когда вторая легла на его выгнутую шею, несильно сжала и скользнула выше, к подбородку, разворачивая и поднимая голову. В последнее мгновение Лешка все-таки распахнул глаза. Он совсем потерялся в этих объятиях, мир вокруг качался, и пол уходил из-под ног. И нужно было хоть что-то реальное в том зыбком и непрочном, в котором он сейчас тонул и задыхался, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Он успел увидеть лишь совершенно черные мерцаловские глаза за подрагивающими ресницами, влажную полоску зубов между чужих приоткрытых губ, и дальше ему некогда было наблюдать. Дальше надо было принимать и отдавать, прижиматься, встречать вторжение чужого языка, вылизывать чужие губы и, кажется, даже кусаться. Через маленькую вечность Мерцалов неожиданно отстранился. Лешка что-то возмущенно забормотал и, обхватив ладонью непокорную шею, потянул обратно, примериваясь к беззащитному местечку за ухом.   
Мерцалов зарычал и, ухватив в горсть едва-едва отросшие Лешкины волосы, запрокинул ему голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя.   
\- Куда? – прохрипел он в опухшие искусанные губы. Лешка облизнулся, и Мерцалов зло зашипел прямо в этот невозможный, искушающий рот:  
\- Говори, куда идти, или ты хочешь здесь, на полу? Еще чуть-чуть - и мне будет похеру.   
Лешка моргнул и на мгновение пришел в себя. Мерцалов вжимал его в дедовский шкаф и был похож на человека, настроенного весьма решительно. На ковре не хотелось. На ковре было жестко и неудобно, а потом долго болела стесанная кожа. Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, он развлекался на нем со Светочкой и воспоминания были так себе.   
\- В кровать, - просипел Лешка, и, не давая себе времени на раздумья и сомнения, схватил Мерцалова за рукав и потащил по коридору.   
С пространством и временем происходили удивительные и недоступные пониманию вещи. Вот только что они с Гипомерцем, собирая по дороге углы и что-то роняя, тащатся по коридору, а через мгновение Лешка обнаруживает, что его вжимают в дверной косяк и, чертыхаясь, пытаются содрать перекрутившуюся на груди футболку. Растянутая, она свивается жгутом и не поддается, и Гипомерц прикусывает полоску бледной Лешкиной кожи под натянувшейся тканью. Это больно и неожиданно так сладко, что Лешка не выдерживает и вскрикивает от удовольствия. Сознание плывет, прикосновения, поцелуи -все смешивается и плавится, стекает вниз, по позвоночнику, горячим комом оседает в паху, а Лешка, совершенно, до последней нитки обнаженный – когда, как? – бесстыдной пылающей звездой, свесив на пол ноги, лежит на кровати и снизу вверх смотрит на стоящего между его раскинутых бедер Гипомерца. Гипомерца с совершенно сумасшедшими и темными, как грех, глазами, Гипомерца с голой грудью, резким росчерком ключиц и темными сосками, с едва заметной дорожкой, стекающей от пупка в расстегнутые, едва держащиеся на бедрах джинсы, и дальше, под резинку трусов. Лешка залипает на этой резинке и на всем, что ниже, и понимает - кажется, пришло время подумать, во что же он ввязался. Но ему не дают. Гипомерц наклоняется, жадные ладони, с нажимом оглаживают Лешкины ноги от колен к паху, не касаясь несчастного Лешкиного члена, и скользят дальше, цепляют соски и исчезают. Лешка не уверен, но, кажется, именно в этот момент в первый раз матерится. И потом уже не замолкает: просит, ругается, что-то шепчет. Он вообще впервые открывает рот в постели и Гипомерц поощряет его довольным рычанием и непристойными словечками между влажными, обжигающими поцелуями. Его неожиданно много, Гипомерца. Он везде, заполняет собой все вокруг, своими руками, языком, гладкой кожей, под которой перекатываются тугие мышцы. Лешка тонет в нем, цепляется за плечи, царапается, как кошка, и скулит, как брошенный щенок. Лешке слишком много, слишком сладко, слишком обжигающе. Он выгибается на сбитых простынях в безнадежной попытке уйти, ускользнуть на мгновение из-под власти безжалостных рук, но его настигают и все, что вырывается из его пересохшего рта - требовательное: еще, дай. Ему дают, много и щедро, и он балансирует на тончайшей грани между болью и удовольствием, еще шире разводя колени и не отводя глаз от покрытого мелкими каплями пота лица Гипомерца.  
\- Готов? – хрипит тот и нетерпеливо целует Лешку в губы.  
\- Давай, - выдыхает Лешка и стонет, пальцы Гипомерца там, внизу, потеряли всякий стыд, проникая все глубже, раскрывая и растягивая. Это так ярко и горячо, что Лешку скручивает спазмом острейшего, почти болезненного удовольствия. И он уже не сопротивляется, когда сильные руки легко переворачивают его на живот и вздергивают наверх, ставя на колени. Лешка упирается, приподнимается на дрожащих руках, но властная ладонь не дает, давит на затылок, и он утыкается носом в простынь. Вот та же ладонь опускается на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, раскрывая, фиксируя в откровенной и бесстыжей позе. Вот она же сжимает ягодицу, и ловкие пальцы легко проходятся по открытому, беззащитному. Лешка дергается и как сквозь вату слышит напряженное:  
\- Не зажимайся…  
Гипомерц исчезает на пару секунд, но тут же возвращается, и Лешку накрывает душной волной, и нет сил дышать, кричать или звать на помощь. Волна беспощадна, она заполняет его всего: сначала предвкушением, потом болью, неумолимой и всепоглощающей. Она сладкая и тягучая, как патока. Она тянется, сочится по капле из зажмуренных Лешкиных глаз и закушенной губы, она огромная и обжигающая, заполняет его снова и снова, очень медленно, очень настойчиво, очень… правильно? Лешка распахивает глаза, понимая, что стонет, вжимается задницей в чужие бедра, встречая каждый толчок, каждое движение чужой ладони по собственному члену стоном, в котором очень мало от боли и куда больше от горячечного удовольствия.   
Время движется судорожными рывками, все быстрее и быстрее, но Лешке снова мало, он торопит, подгоняет его, ему надо туда, где ослепительно-яркий свет, хриплый стон за спиной, скручивающее мышцы наслаждение. И он получает все это. Гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и гораздо больше, чем ему представлялось. Волна взметает его на свой гребень, потом проходит сквозь него, безжалостно сминая и выламывая, и уносится дальше. И он без сил распластывается на скомканной, влажной простыне, а сзади на него падает Гипомерц, горячий, задыхающийся. Перекатывается на бок, не выпуская Лешку из объятий, крепко прижимает к себе и трется носом о взмокший Лешкин затылок.  
\- Ты как? – тихо спрашивает Гипомерц. Лешка молчит. Ему охрененно хорошо, пусто и лениво. Из него будто вытянули все кости, и он не может пошевелить и пальцем. Гипомерц за спиной напрягается и как куклу перекатывает его на спину, нависает сверху, заглядывает в лицо.  
\- Что? – требовательно спрашивает он. Лешка, бездумно улыбается и шепчет «хорошо».  
Гипомерц с видимым облегчением падает рядом и они просто лежат. И Лешка думает о том, что он только что наврал Гипомерцу. Потому что все, случившееся здесь, не просто «хорошо». Потому что впервые за свои двадцать с лишним лет он чувствует себя правильно и на своем месте. Удовлетворенным, без этого мучительного чувства стыда и неловкости – неизменных спутников их со Светочкой секса. Это не хорошо, это замечательно, это так, как и должно быть, единственно верное и необходимое.

****

Мобильный ожил и вкрадчивым голосом сообщил:  
\- Любимый, возьми трубку, это я, твоя кошечка.   
Лешка поморщился. Светочка сама выбирала рингтон на свой номер, вдумчиво и тщательно, после долгих колебаний остановившись на этом вот кошмаре. Даже сладкоголосый Дима Билан, стоявший до этого, по Лешкиному мнению был все-таки лучше.   
\- Слушаю, - он прижал трубку плечом, продолжая набирать текст.  
\- Привет, Леш, у тебя минут пять есть? Поговорить надо - неуверенно поздоровалась Светочка. Лешка оторвался от монитора и, немного помедлив, осторожно сказал в умолкшую трубку:  
\- Привет. Что-то случилось?   
Это был их второй разговор за последние три недели. В первый раз звонил он сам. Звонил в угаре первых встреч с Гипомерцем, буквально через пару дней после тех сумасшедших выходных, когда впервые заснул в постели с мужчиной, с любовником. Звонил, чтобы сказать, что все кончено, что любви нет, да и не было никогда. Звонил с твердым намереньем попросить прощения и расстаться.   
Разговора не получилось. Светочка тогда и двух слов не сказала. Она перебила его сбивчивый монолог уже секунд через десять, сославшись на занятость, и обещала перезвонить при первой же возможности. Возможность представилась через две с лишним недели. Ее командировка подходила к концу и Лешка, решив, что такие вещи по телефону не решаются, терпеливо ждал ее возвращения. Светочкиного возвращения ждали также два объемистых чемодана и огромная спортивная сумка, под завязку набитые аккуратно сложенными Светочкиными вещичками. Лешка потратил на это три вечера, и теперь ничто в квартире не напоминало о ее присутствии. Лешка педантично собрал все, до последней пилочки и записной книжки. Нашел любимой девушке комнату на первое время и с облегчением выдохнул, будто уже и правда закрыл дверь за своей самой большой ошибкой. И вот – звонок.  
\- Ты же завтра приезжаешь? – аккуратно спросил Лешка. – Каким поездом?  
\- Завтра, - односложно обронила Светочка и снова замолчала. Лешка был уже совершенно уверен, что с любимой девушкой что-то случилось. Молчать и сопеть в трубку было совершенно не в ее стиле.  
\- Мне тебя встретить? – бросил он пробный камень. – Поезд во сколько приходит?  
\- Я не приеду, Леш, - выпалила Светочка и затараторила, уже не останавливаясь, без пауз. – Я обо всем договорилась, к тебе Маринка на днях зайдет, за вещами. Собери все, хорошо? И отцу позвони, ладно? Скажи, что увольняюсь я. Я бы и сама позвонила…  
\- Подожди, - прервал Лешка этот поток красноречия. – Как это, увольняешься?   
Почему-то тот факт, что любимая девушка не приедет завтра и пришлет за вещами какую-то Маринку, взволновал его куда меньше, чем Светочкино увольнение.  
Трубка опять помолчала, потом длинно вздохнула и ласково сказала:  
\- Вот так, увольняюсь. Я, Леш, переезжаю в Москву.  
\- Куда? – тупо переспросил Лешка. Он положительно не поспевал за Светочкиными вывертами.  
\- В столицу, Леш, - весело объяснила уже совершенно пришедшая в себя Светочка. – Я, понимаешь ли, замуж выхожу.  
\- А как же работа? – гнул свое Лешка, полностью игнорируя потрясающие изменения в Светочкиной личной жизни.  
\- А меня Олег к себе берет, - счастливо сообщила Светочка. – У него своя сеть аптек, одна из крупнейших в городе, между прочим, - будто новой шубкой похвасталась она.   
До Лешки, наконец, дошло. Светочка не приедет ни завтра, ни через неделю. Не будет слез, скандалов и долгих объяснений. Кстати, признаний в собственной, более чем нетрадиционной, ориентации тоже не будет. Лешка приберег этот аргумент на самый крайний случай, в качестве тяжелой артиллерии. И не сказать, что это решение далось ему легко. Светочка не из тех, кто будет держать язык за зубами, а Лешка пока был не готов к публичным признаниям. И вот – ничего этого не будет. Светочка ушла от него. Сама. Выходит замуж и, кажется, счастлива.  
Облегчение от осознания этого факта было таким сильным, что он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Потом тихонько выдохнул и, изо всех сил контролируя голос, произнес:  
\- Я очень рад, что у тебя, - он запнулся, подбирая слова, - все так удачно сложилось. Отцу я позвоню и все объясню. А насчет вещей… ты позвони, когда придет твоя подружка, договорились?  
\- Да, конечно, - судя по всему, Светочка была несколько удивлена Лешкиной невозмутимостью. – Ну что, пока?  
\- Пока, - поспешно ответил Лешка. – Удачи.  
На том конце еще немного помолчали и наконец в Лешкино ухо ударили короткие гудки – Светочка положила трубку.  
Лешка выключил телефон и некоторое время рассеянно крутил его в руках. Потом аккуратно положил кусочек пластмассы на столешницу перед собой, откинулся на спинку кресла и заржал. И непонятно, чего в этом смехе было больше – облегчения, гнева или издевки.

Лешка с трудом досидел до конца рабочего дня. И едва цифры в углу монитора высветили долгожданное 18:00, подхватился, кивнул на прощанье Наталье, и вылетел за дверь.   
Он торопился к Гипомерцу.   
Гипомерц уже несколько дней не появлялся на работе. Он взял отпуск и сутками пропадал в многоуровневом гаражном комплексе неподалеку. Лешка был там как-то раз, когда они забирали из мастерской, расположенной там же, обожаемое Мерцаловым чудовище со звучным именем Хаммер. Когда дело касалось машин, Гипомерц терял адекватность и больше напоминал недоигравшего в детстве мальчишку, чем требовательного и хладнокровного коммерческого директора крупнейшей в городе фирмы. В комплексе у него был громадный, прекрасно оборудованный, сдвоенный бокс, где помимо уже знакомого Лешке Хаммера стоял видавший виды УАЗ. Впрочем, даже для дилетанта, вроде Лешки, было очевидно, что от детища российского автопрома там остался только кузов и название. Машина, которую Гипомерц с почтением называл Дед, была тюнингована сверх всякой меры и, вполне возможно, могла бы составить конкуренцию своему именитому забугорному соседу по боксу. Гипомерц готовился к первому в этом году трофи-рейду, забив на работу и через раз отвечая на телефонные звонки. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, Лешка, наверное, уже и ревновал бы, и бесился от столь откровенного пренебрежения к собственной персоне. Но это был Гипомерц. И это были их отношения: странные, запутанные и полные недомолвок. Впрочем, у Лешки язык не поворачивался называть то, что происходило между ними последние несколько недель, отношениями. Так, какая-то непонятная хрень. Забирающая и подчиняющая себе все мысли, чувства, поступки и все свободное время. Почти болезненная зависимость с его, Лешкиной стороны, и холодноватая отстраненность и тщательное оберегание своего личного пространства Гипомерцем, которого, казалось, полностью устраивало происходящее.   
Тогда, в самом начале, Лешка был уверен, что Гипомерц, легко и непринужденно нагибающий и держащий в полном и безоговорочном подчинении такую немаленькую контору, как «Автотрейд», попробует провернуть нечто подобное и с ним. Он был готов к тотальному контролю или, как минимум, к настойчивым попыткам вмешаться в его жизнь.   
Гипомерц ожиданий не оправдал.   
Лешка, едва ли не подготовивший целую речь о свободе и доверии в отношениях, очень скоро понял, что свободы у него – хоть ложкой ешь, хоть на хлеб намазывай, и скажи он Гипомерцу что-то про «отношения», тот его просто не поймет. Гипомерц вел себя как отпускник, на две недели вырвавшийся на море и закрутивший легкий, ни к чему не обязывавший курортный роман. Был предупредителен, в меру внимателен, временами нежен и пользовался любым удобным случаем, чтобы затащить Лешку в постель. Впрочем, он с легкостью обходился и без нее, валяя Лешку по всем подходящим поверхностям в любое время дня и ночи, с успехом избавляя его от остатков неопытности и стыдливости. Иногда Лешка думал, что секс – единственное, в чем Гипомерц был искренен до конца, единственное, в чем он отпускал себя, открывался, позволяя увидеть что же там – за маской успешного и в меру циничного бизнесмена. К сожалению, в постели все это и заканчивалось.   
Гипомерц крайне редко откровенничал и почти ничего о себе не рассказывал. Лешка был почти уверен, что если бы не тот случайный поход в автомастерскую, он и про предстоящий трофи-рейд узнал бы уже постфактум – телефонным звонком откуда-нибудь «из полей». Гипомерц никогда не звал его к себе, и Лешка понятия не имел, где он живет. Они никуда не ходили и ни с кем не встречались. И не то чтобы Лешка был в претензии. Город был недостаточно велик, а фамилия Переверзев довольно известна, чтобы он так вот, запросто, подставил не только себя, но и всю свою семью.  
Гипомерц никогда ни о чем не спрашивал и не лез с советами. Справедливости ради надо было признать, что он всегда внимательно выслушивал Лешку, если у того возникало желание чем-то поделиться. И при случае мог вскользь высказаться по тому или иному вопросу, впрочем, неизменно заканчивая фразой «сам разберешься, не маленький».   
Гипомерц был с Лешкой… Гипомерцем. Отличным любовником - и только. Лешка очень быстро понял, что никто не собирался строить с ним «отношений». И он, стиснув зубы, почти поверил в это. Его любовник был очень убедителен, разыгрывая хладнокровную, в меру равнодушную сволочь, если бы не небольшой разговор, случившийся однажды.  
Они только-только выползли из постели и сидели на кухне. Точнее, сидел Гипомерц – в расстегнутых джинсах, далеко вперед вытянув босые ноги, он курил, рассеянно наблюдая за разогревающим ужин Лешкой. Тот, воюя со сковородой, то и дело поглядывал на расслабленного, едва заметно улыбающегося любовника. Зрелище было редкое, и Лешка вовсю наслаждался им. Наконец, когда Лешка, в очередной раз искоса взглянул на него, Гипомерц выдохнул синеватое облачко дыма, стряхнул в стоящую на колене пепельницу столбик пепла и негромко спросил:  
\- Мешает?  
\- Что? – не сразу понял Лешка.  
\- Вот это, - Гипомерц поднял руку с сигаретой.  
\- Нет, мне нравится, - совершенно искренне сказал Лешка, пожав плечами. – С чего вдруг такие вопросы? Раньше тебя это не сильно волновало, - не удержался он, снова отворачиваясь к плите.  
\- Так, - неопределенно пожал плечами Гипомерц и глубоко затянулся.   
\- У тебя вся квартира табаком пропахла, - обвиняющим тоном продолжил он, спустя какое-то время. – Как девушке своей будешь объяснять сей факт?  
Лешка замер. Конечно, только слепой не заметил бы, что в квартире живет женщина. Но до сих пор Гипомерц вполне успешно игнорировал это. И вдруг заговорил.   
Сам, первый.   
Гипомерц, которого, казалось, не интересует ничего, кроме хорошего, качественного секса в его, Лешкиной, компании.  
\- А никак, - снова пожал плечами Лешка, мысленно восхитившись тому, как непринужденно это вышло. – Что, разве я не могу позвать в гости курящих друзей?   
\- Ну-ну, - неопределенно хмыкнули за спиной. – Я бы посоветовал тебе, - Лешка не выдержал и обернулся, глядя, как Гипомерц напоследок глубоко затягивается, и небрежно тушит окурок в пепельнице. – Посоветовал в будущем, - Гипомерц поднял на Лешку глаза и закончил слишком небрежно и равнодушно, чтобы это выглядело естественным, - выбирать некурящих любовников. Поверь моему опыту, поводов для вранья будет куда меньше.  
\- В будущем? – тупо переспросил Лешка, напрочь забыв о подгорающем на сковороде мясе. – Но мне никто больше не нужен, - выпалил он. – Ни сейчас, ни потом.  
\- Ну, конечно, - непонятно усмехнулся Гипомерц. Он встал, подошел к плите и выключил конфорку под сковородой. – Тебе – нет, зато ты будешь нужен очень и очень многим. Желающие найдутся, даже не сомневайся. Ты очень, - он будто споткнулся и замолчал. – Очень привлекательный вариант в качестве любовника, - торопливо отворачиваясь к шкафу и доставая тарелки, закончил он. – На тебя даже друзья западают, что уж об остальных говорить.  
\- Какие друзья? Кто? – Лешка растерянно тискал в руках пеструю прихватку.  
\- Денис, кто же еще, - Гипомерц ловко разложил по тарелкам содержимое сковороды. – Ладно, проехали. Давай-ка ужинать.  
\- Ты какую-то хрень несешь, - пожаловался Лешка, послушно усаживаясь за стол. – Денис – мой приятель, да у него девушка есть, чтоб ты знал.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Гипомерц, аккуратно отрезая огромный кусок отбивной. – Впрочем, у тебя тоже есть, я не прав?   
Лешка смешался, не найдя что ответить, а Гипомерц, прожевав, как-то незаметно перевел разговор на проект, который был уже почти закончен.   
Вот после того разговора Лешка и собрал Светочкины чемоданы, и позвонил ей, пытаясь навести хотя бы видимость порядка в своей личной жизни. И сейчас торопился к Гипомерцу, чтобы ему первому рассказать об окончательном разрыве с «любимой» девушкой. Пусть даже тот равнодушно пожмет плечами и сделает вид, что к нему это не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Лешке очень хотелось верить, что это всего лишь еще одна его маска.

Лешка не стал звонить и предупреждать о том, что зайдет. Он просто-напросто трусил, что Гипомерц, сославшись на тысячу неотложных дел, постарается избежать этой встречи. То, что он может быть не один, Лешка, все мысли которого крутились вокруг недавнего телефонного разговора, благополучно упустил из виду.   
\- Андрей! - крикнул он с порога, влетев в мерцаловский блок. – Это я!  
Ноги, торчащие из-под Хаммера, дернулись, что-то звякнуло о бетонной пол, мужской голос неразборчиво чертыхнулся.  
\- Ну, кто там еще?! – проскрежетали из-под машины. – Денис! – тут же заорал мужик смутно знакомым голосом. – Сколько тебя еще ждать?!  
В следующее мгновение из-под Хаммера выкатился лежак с раздраженным Казначеевым. Обалдевший Лешка, глядя на не менее изумленное начальство, только и смог, что промямлить:  
\- Добрый вечер, Олег Владимирович.  
Казначеев не спешил подниматься со своего ложа, во все глаза таращась на своего медленно краснеющего сотрудника.  
\- Переверзев?! – наконец очнулся он и завозился, поднимаясь. – Вы-то откуда здесь?  
Лешка глядел на Казначеева и судорожно пытался придумать правдоподобную причину своего появления в боксе коммерческого директора фирмы.   
«Позвонить надо было», - лихорадочно думал он. – «Что же за невезение-то такое?»  
В голове было пусто и звонко, как в чистом хрустальном стакане. Казначеев поднялся, еще раз внимательно оглядел кусающего губы Лешку и прищурился. Не надо было проявлять чудеса догадливости, чтобы понять, что к чему. Казначеев сложил два и два и все понял.  
«Мерцалов меня убьет», - успел еще обреченно подумать Лешка, как откуда-то сбоку вынырнул донельзя перепачканный и ужасно деловой Денис с какой-то громоздкой штуковиной в руках.  
\- Вот, нашел, - пропыхтел он и в свою очередь уставился на краснеющего неровными пятнами Лешку.   
\- Привет, - с легким недоумением поздоровался Денис с приятелем. В отличие от Казначеева он, судя по всему, не слышал более чем фамильярного Лешкиного приветствия.  
\- Привет, - выдавил Лешка, страшась посмотреть на Казначеева.  
\- Ты как меня нашел? – Денис почему-то решил, что Лешка здесь по его душу. – Извини, сегодня ничего не получится. Я Олегу и Гипомерцу помогаю. Им два дня всего осталось, не успевают.  
Лешка смотрел на Дениса и понимал, что вот он – его реальный шанс выкрутится из ситуации. Ему даже больше ничего не надо придумывать. Казначеев – приятель Гипомерца и конечно просто сделает вид, что ничего не понял. А Денис по-прежнему будет считать, что Лешка – мировой парень, пусть и с чудиной, будет звать посидеть где-нибудь по пятницам и даже сочувствующе хлопать по плечу, по поводу такого неожиданного разрыва со Светочкой. Словом, будет свято уверен в Лешкиной «нормальности». Все будет, как раньше. И ничего, что слой вранья, которым в последнее время окружена его жизнь, станет чуть толще. Зато так спокойнее. Ему, Гипомерцу, его, Лешкиной, семье, в конце концов.  
Лешке стало душно и противно, будто он вывалялся в чем-то липком и омерзительно-сладком.  
«Мерцалов меня точно убьет» - еще успел подумать он, прежде чем развернуться ко все еще молчавшему Казначееву, который все так же, прищурившись, смотрел теперь на него со вполне определенным интересом.  
\- Мне нужен Мерцалов, - четко произнес Лешка, стискивая мгновенно вспотевшие ладони и в упор глядя на Казначеева. Что-то мелькнуло у того в глазах, и он уже было открыл рот, как сбоку раздалось растерянное Денисово:  
\- Гипомерц? Что за хрень здесь творится, мне кто-нибудь объяснит?  
Они разом развернулись к позабытому Денису, который непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Лешка выдохнул.  
«Давай, Переверзев», - мысленно пнул он себя. – «Не ссы».  
На плечо легла широкая и показавшаяся невероятно горячей знакомая ладонь, чуть сжала и властно потянула назад и чуть вбок, прижала к такому же крепкому и горячему, даже сквозь тонкую ветровку, телу.   
Гипомерц.   
Лешку отпустило мгновенно. Он счастливо подставился под эту ладонь и с облегчением прижался к Мерцалову сначала плечом, а потом просто привалился спиной, уступая настойчивой сильной руке.  
\- Что тебе непонятно, Денис? – негромко, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гипомерц у Лешки над ухом. – Переверзев пришел ко мне. Судя по всему, - в голосе Гипомерца сквозила откровенная усмешка, - у него новости невероятной важности, раз он не смог потерпеть пару часов, чтобы сообщить мне их дома, за ужином.  
Лешка видел, как дернулся угол рта Казначеева, как отшатнулся, будто от удара в лицо, Денис. Ладонь у Лешки на плече не дрогнула, еще крепче вжала его в напряженное тело сзади, поддерживая, давая так необходимые сейчас силы и уверенность.  
Лешка вскинул голову и взглянул на посеревшего Дениса.  
\- Леш, - наконец просипел тот, - я все правильно понял?  
\- Да, - вжимаясь лопатками в непоколебимую стену под названием «Гипомерц», ответил Лешка.  
Денис наклонился и аккуратно поставил загадочную штуку, которую все еще сжимал в руках, на пол.  
\- Извините, - задушено проговорил он, ни на кого не глядя и шаря глазами вокруг. – Мне надо… Я пойду.   
Он наконец обнаружил свой брошенный возле двери рюкзак, не вытирая рук, подхватил его, и кинулся к двери.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, - не оборачиваясь и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, прохрипел он и, зацепившись плечом за дверь, вывалился в коридор.  
Несколько мгновений все молчали.   
\- У тебя тоже есть вопросы, Олег? - все так же негромко поинтересовался Мерцалов.  
В отличие от племянника Казначеев умел держать удар. Он лишь усмехнулся и шутливо вскинул руки:  
\- Обижаешь, Андрей. Ты все так доходчиво объяснил, по-моему, все предельно ясно.  
Мерцалов за спиной у Лешки ощутимо расслабился. Казначеев, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал:  
\- Ну, я так понимаю, на сегодня закончили? У тебя тут новости, вон, не терпящие отлагательств, - судя по всему, Казначеев тоже расслабился и теперь откровенно веселился. – Может, завтра продолжим? Там ерунда осталась, на пару часов работы.   
\- Давай, - Мерцалов выпустил Лешкино плечо и отошел, чем-то зашуршал у него за спиной.   
Лешка покачнулся и, торопливо сделав пару шагов вперед, оперся все еще влажной ладонью о полированный капот Хаммера. Колени подгибались, ноги были как ватные. Он не слушал, о чем негромко переговаривались Гипомерц и Казначеев в нескольких метрах от него. Вяло пожал протянутую на прощанье казначеевскую ладонь и молча кивнул в ответ на его:  
\- На работу завтра не опаздывайте, Переверзев. У нас летучка с утра, помните?

Казначеев вышел. Гипомерц плотно прикрыл за ним дверь и, повозившись, звонко щелкнул замком, запирая ее. Усмехнулся в ответ на недоумевающий Лешкин взгляд и подошел, наконец, к нему.  
\- Я виноват, - Лешка кусал губы, не поднимая на стоящего почти вплотную Гипомерца глаз. – Надо было позвонить. Прости меня, так по-дурацки все получилось.  
\- По дурацки, - согласился Гипомерц, проводя костяшками сжатой в кулак ладони по Лешкиной скуле.  
\- И что теперь будет? - Лешка ткнулся носом в Мерцаловское плечо, всей грудью вдыхая неповторимый, совершенно особенный запах Гипомерца. Гремучую смесь какого-то горьковатого парфюма, сварки и автомобильного масла.   
\- Да ничего не будет, - Лешка, так и не оторвавшийся от плеча Гипомерца, скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как тот пожал плечами. – Лично мне – ничего. С Олегом мы приятельствуем уже лет десять, если не больше. И он, естественно, в курсе, кого я предпочитаю трахать, - ладонь Гипомерца сжала Лешкину шею, скользнула на затылок, ероша отросшие волосы. По спине побежали мурашки, и Лешка прижался чуть теснее. Гипомерц горячо выдохнул ему в волосы и глухо закончил:   
\- Денис… ну, лично мне показалось, что Денис, скорее, - твоя головная боль.  
\- Да? С чего бы вдруг? – вскинулся Лешка.  
Гипомерц выпрямился и посмотрел Лешке прямо в лицо.  
\- Что напрягся? Десять минут назад ты был куда смелее. Даже Казначеева проняло. Он оценил, кстати.  
Лешке было глубоко плевать на впечатление, которое он произвел на Казначеева.   
\- Не увиливай, что ты там про Дениса говорил? Почему это моя проблема?  
\- Ну как же, - хмыкнул Гипомерц, стаскивая с Лешки ветровку. – Он же с лица спал не столько от того факта, что ты у нас по мальчикам, сколько от мысли, что ты со мной кувыркаешься. Не заметил?  
Будь сейчас перед Лешкой Светочка, или какая-нибудь другая девочка, да кто угодно, только не Гипомерц, первое, что бы он подумал: «Ревнует».  
Но это был Гипомерц, а по глубокому Лешкиному убеждению такие индивиды, как Гипомерц, априори не ревновали. Никогда и ни к кому. И уж точно глупо было ревновать к Денису. Денис был другом и большим любителем девушек, и сей факт был очевиден и не подлежал сомнению. Лешка искренне не понимал, как Гипомерц не видит этого. Но сейчас, когда настойчивые ладони вовсю хозяйничали у него под футболкой, оглаживая поясницу и воюя с брючным ремнем, как-то было не с руки начинать доказывать Гипомерцу, что тот ошибается. Куда проще и приятнее было выдернуть из-под ремня чужих джинсов перепачканную майку, провести ладонью по мгновенно поджавшемуся мерцаловскому животу, дернуть вниз молнию и бесстыдно скользнуть ладонью внутрь, наслаждаясь стремительно твердеющей плотью под пальцами и хриплым мерцаловским выдохом сквозь зубы:  
\- Да… так. Сожми.  
Лешка послушно прижал ладонь к налившемуся мерцаловскому члену. Что-то он хотел сказать… что-то важное… ах, да.  
\- Ты не прав, - прошептал он в твердые, узкие губы. – Он друг, понимаешь? Просто друг. Вот увидишь, он поймет, обязательно, - Лешка и сам не знал, кого он пытается сейчас уговорить: себя или Гипомерца.   
Впрочем, его уже не слушали. Гипомерц, упершись одной рукой о капот за спиной Лешки, со свистом втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и, прикрыв глаза, толкался в Лешкину ладонь. Говорить с ним сейчас было бессмысленно. И Лешка плюнул на все, полностью погружаясь в пьянящее ощущение власти над этим мужчиной. Он едва успел подцепить второй рукой резинку трусов Гипомерца, и потянуть их вниз, как тот зарычал, сжал его запястья, фиксируя, и жестким поцелуем впился у губы, нажимая языком и принуждая открыть рот. Лешка задохнулся, уже привычно сдаваясь и не успевая за жадным ртом и требовательными руками, что вовсю хозяйничали у него в джинсах, сминая и оглаживая ягодицы. Вниз, по позвоночнику прокатилась уже знакомая теплая волна, в ушах тоненько зазвенело, и когда Гипомерц рывком развернул его спиной к себе, он лишь поспешно уперся ладонями в сияющий капот и, опустив голову, увидел в нем свое расхристанное отражение: взлохмаченное, с припухшими губами и в сбитой футболке. Гипомерц, царапая кожу бедер жесткой тканью, торопливо стянул его джинсы вниз, и Лешка бездумно попытался расставить стреноженные ноги как можно шире, прогибаясь, подставляясь под жесткие ладони, бесстыдно вжимаясь в мерцаловский пах. Гипомерц у него за спиной прорычал что-то, надавил ему на поясницу, еще сильнее прогибая под себя, и провел ребром ладони между поджавшихся Лешкиных ягодиц.   
\- Не могу больше, - он наклонился и сильно прикусил Лешкин загривок, - потерпи, малыш, ладно?  
\- Давай, - выдохнул Лешка. Безумие Гипомерца, как и всегда, было заразительным, как инфекция гриппа и пьянило лучше любого алкоголя. Он хотел его в себя, немедленно, всего, без остатка. Хотел, чтобы его выебли на этом сияющем капоте жестко и быстро, вгоняя под корень, со смачными шлепками плоти об плоть, чтобы тянуло, распирало и выворачивало. Чтобы кончили, хрипло простонав во взмокший затылок, и потом отдрочили, не вынимая, вжимаясь пахом в ягодицы, скользя ладонью по всей длине члена бесконечно долго и сладко, выжимая ярчайший оргазм. До стона, до звезд под зажмуренными веками. А потом целовали в шею, прижимаясь к спине. И можно было бы на несколько секунд представить себе, что все это – по-настоящему, что это чувство собственной нужности и значимости никуда не денется, стоит Гипомерцу окончательно прийти в себя, поцеловать его напоследок и отстраниться, приводя себя в порядок. Что не будет больше недосказанности и отчужденности, холодного блеска глаз и непонятных усмешек. Что в нем, Лешке, нуждаются не меньше, чем он сам – так же отчаянно, и точно так же боятся потерять, и наслаждаются каждой минутой, разделенной на двоих. Все это можно было бы представить так ярко и полно. И поверить – всем сердцем. Жаль только, что общество Гипомерца очень быстро излечивало от фантазий даже таких неисправимых романтиков, как Лешка. И вот это уже была настоящая реальность. И все, что он мог – принять ее и научиться с ней жить. Иного было не дано.

****

На летучку Лешка почти опоздал. По крайней мере, когда он влетел в кабинет Казначеева, все, негромко переговариваясь, уже сидели вокруг небольшого стола для заседаний. Казначееев у окна разговаривал по мобильному. Лешка быстро оглядел присутствующих: не хватало только Дениса. Лешка поспешно плюхнулся на ближайший свободный стул и уткнулся в принесенный с собой блокнот, всем своим видом показывая, что сидит здесь давным-давно и готов к труду и обороне.   
Казначеев закончил разговор, повернулся к примолкнувшему коллективу и бодро начал:  
\- Ну, вижу, все собрались? Итак…  
Договорить ему на дали. Хлопнула дверь и в кабинет ворвался вспотевший и больше обычного взлохмаченный Денис. Скороговоркой поздоровавшись с присутствующими и невнятно извинившись перед Казначеевым, он кинулся к столу, взглядом отыскивая свободное место. Единственный свободный стул стоял рядом с Лешкой и тот, совершенно забыв вчерашний инцидент, махнул Денису рукой, привлекая его внимание и подбородком указывая на место рядом.   
Денис продолжал судорожно оглядываться. Лешку он подчеркнуто не замечал. Тот, еще ничего не понимая, перегнулся через чьи-то колени, дернул Дениса за край выбившейся рубахи, и шепнул:  
\- Не тормози. Падай рядом.  
Денис отшатнулся, на лице у него, сменяя одна другую, отразились раздражение, смущение и упрямство. Он резко выдернул рубаху из Лешкиной ладони и, по-прежнему не глядя на него, пробормотал в пространство, обращаясь главным образом к Казначееву:   
\- Я на секундочку, Олег Владимирович, за стульчиком, - и вылетел в приемную. Через секунду он притащил еще один стул и, по широкой дуге обойдя бледного Лешку, который преувеличенно внимательно разглядывал свои ладони, с грохотом поставил его на противоположно конце стола и, наконец, уселся.   
Присутствующие обменялись недоумевающими взглядами. Казначеев, вздернув бровь, до конца просмотрел представление племянника, перевел взгляд на опущенную Лешкину голову и чуть резче, чем обычно себе позволял по отношению к подчиненным, спросил:  
\- Мы можем начать, Денис? Тебе больше ничего не нужно в приемной?  
Денис побагровел, открыл и закрыл рот и молча помотал головой.   
\- Что ж, тогда начнем…  
И еженедельное пятничное совещание пошло своим чередом. Лешка сидел, рассматривал свои подрагивающие пальцы и вяло размышлял о том, что чудес не бывает, мужская дружба – еще один миф и, наверное, надо было согласиться на то, недельной давности, предложение Гипомерца и уйти «на повышение». Он как-то слабо представлял себе, как будет дальше работать бок о бок с человеком, которому отвратителен до такой степени, что тот не может даже притвориться и сделать вид, что ему все равно.

Рабочий день у Лешки закончился неожиданно рано и уже в пять вечера он перешагнул порог собственной квартиры. Поспособствовал ему в этом, как ни странно, сам Казначеев, вызвав его сразу после обеда и отправив с папкой договоров в филиал на другой конец города. Лешка с готовностью ухватился за возможность поработать курьером. Сидеть рядом с не поднимающим на него глаз Денисом было выше его сил.  
«Переведусь», - вяло размышлял он, закидывая на вешалку ветровку. – «Вот вернется Гипомерц, сразу же и поговорю. А пока придется потерпеть».   
Он скривился, представив, во что могут вылиться предстоящие несколько недель, раздраженно попинал стоящие в прихожей Светочкины чемоданы, которые так никто не удосужился забрать, и пошел слоняться по квартире. Заняться было совершенно нечем и он, ухватив на кухне черствый пирожок, улегся на диване в кабинете, рассеянно перелистывая так и недочитанного Бердяева. Через пять минут, аккуратно положив на кожаный диванный подлокотник недоеденный пирожок и пристроив на груди раскрытый томик, он сладко спал, полностью подтверждая мысль, что ничто так не способствует крепкому здоровому сну, как пара страниц «Философии свободы».

Он проснулся как-то сразу, как от удара, и сонно глядя на освещенную закатным солнцем стену напротив, какое-то время пытался сообразить, что же его разбудило. Резкая, настойчивая трель звонка прогнала остатки дремы. Лешка, чертыхаясь, сполз с дивана и поплелся в прихожую, открывать. За дверью оказался Денис. Отодвинув толком не проснувшегося приятеля плечом, он прошел в квартиру и прямиком направился в гостиную. Лешке ничего не оставалось, как захлопнуть дверь и пойти следом.  
Денис сидел в одном из громадных кресел, выставив перед собой початую бутылку коньяка.  
\- Дернем? – отведя глаза, спросил он, и Лешка, хмыкнув, полез в шкаф за посудой.  
\- Что, не с кем больше? – ехидно поинтересовался он у хмурого Дениса, усаживаясь в кресло напротив, ставя на низкий столик два широких стакана и пристраивая рядом плитку шоколада – Светочкино наследие.  
\- Да есть, - буркнул Денис, поспешно хватаясь за бутылку и разливая по стаканам жидкость цвета крепкозоваренного чая. – Я, понимаешь, - сбивчиво заговорил Денис, - решил сегодня напиться. Коньячку вот купил. Даже выпил. Немного, грамм пятьдесят. Чую – не идет. Аж с души воротит. Ну, я посидел, подумал и понял, что Казначеев прав, конечно, и…  
\- Подожди, - перебил Лешка Дениса. – Вы что, с Казначеевым обо мне говорили?  
\- Да не то чтобы прям о тебе, - пробубнил Денис, пряча глаза - В общем, вызвал он меня к себе сегодня. Вечером уже. И наорал. Типа, мудак я и не умею в людях разбираться. Это он про тебя, - пояснил Денис, ошарашенному Лешке.  
\- А ты? – опять перебил тот Дениса, не в силах поверить услышанному.  
\- А че я? – Денис смущенно пожал плечами. – Послал его куда подальше, а сам в магазин, за коньяком, - он кивнул на ополовиненную бутылку. – Говорю же: посидел, подумал. И понял, что прав Олег, – Денис, наконец поднял глаза. – Ты нормальный пацан, Леш. И срать я хотел, с кем ты там… - Денис снова скривился, как от зубной боли и Лешка подумал, что, видно, не так уж и просто приятелю дался этот визит.  
\- Я понял, - поспешно кинулся он на выручку Денису. – Выпьем?  
\- Давай, - с облегчением кивнул приятель, и они поспешно опрокинули в себя обжигающее пойло. Дружно выдохнули и потянулись к шоколаду.  
\- Понимаешь, - энергично пережевывая огромный кусок «Аленки», начал объяснять Денис, - я вот еще о чем подумал: я же Гипомерца сто лет знаю. Еще до того, как в Автотрейд пришел работать. Они с Олегом давние приятели. И никогда ничего такого… - Денис смешался и, взглянув на откровенно скалящегося Лешку, начал медленно заливаться краской. – В общем, ты понял, - торопливо произнес он. - Да и вообще, может это все случайно, - определенно, коньяк оказал свое благотворное воздействие и Денис разошелся не на шутку. – Может это ты так… в порядке эксперимента? – он искательно заглянул Лешке в лицо.   
\- Какие эксперименты, Денис? – хмыкнул Лешка. – Что ты несешь?  
\- Ну, да, ну да, - с некоторым сожалением закивал приятель. – Просто я подумал как-то неожиданно это все. Опять же – Светка у тебя была. Нормальная девка, И фигура, и вообще так ничего…   
\- Вот Светочка как раз и была экспериментом, - безжалостно припечатал Лешка. -Последней попыткой, блядь, – он неловко усмехнулся. – Свинья я, конечно, использовал ее…  
\- Да ну, - беспечно отмахнулся Денис и разлил по бокалам. – Это как посмотреть. Ты, Леш, как с дуба рухнул, честное слово. С такой хатой, с родителями, сам весь из себя… да с тобой любая замутила бы с радостью, отвечаю.  
Они выпили по второй и в уютном молчании доели Светочкин шоколад.   
\- Блядь! – неожиданно хлопнул себя по лбу Денис. – Я ж еще вчера хотел… Ты ко мне свидетелем пойдешь? – и уставился на Лешку щенячьим взглядом. – Не сейчас, в августе, - поспешно добавил он.  
\- Подожди, - Лешка попытался сосредоточиться, что после двух порций коньяка было не так просто. – Каким свидетелем? Ты куда влип?   
\- Ну, ты даешь, - расхохотался Денис. – Куда я могу влипнуть? Женюсь я, понимаешь? Жеенююсь!  
\- Ни фига себе! – Лешка во все глаза глядел на лучащегося приятеля. – И когда только успел?! И на ком? Неужели уломал ту свою, скромницу?  
\- Не-а, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Денис. – Да и зачем она мне? Скучища! Помнишь, я про мымру, подружку ее, рассказывал?   
\- Помню. Ты еще говорил, что она зануда, и ты не знаешь, как от нее избавиться… - съехидничал он. - Подожди! Так еще и месяца не прошло! Так это она что ли?  
\- Она, - неожиданно смущенно улыбнулся Денис. – И тоже Светка, представляешь? Вот такая девчонка! – Денис сделал замысловатый жест, по всей видимости, обозначающий высшую степень похвалы. – Влюбился я, понимаешь? – неожиданно серьезно сказал Денис, перегнувшись через низкий столик в Лешкину сторону. – Знаешь, как бывает: как удар. Раз, и все. Втрескался по уши.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Лешка. – Еще как знаю.   
Они снова помолчали.  
\- Ну, ты как, согласен? – напомнил о себе Денис задумавшемуся Лешке.   
\- Спрашиваешь, - улыбнулся он в ответ.  
\- Вот и чудненько, - Денис шустро разлил оставшийся коньяк, - жаль, конечно, что без Светки твоей, моя обоих вообще-то звала. Но это ничего, мы тебе такую найдем… -  
он осекся и взглянул на молчащего Лешку. - Извини, что-то я не то говорю. Ладно, давай выпьем! Первый раз женюсь, представляешь?  
\- А что, ты уже второй планируешь? - рассмеялся Лешка и поднял свой стакан. – Ладно, за вас, Денис. Пусть все будет зашибись!  
Они чокнулись, заговорщицки перемигнулись и выпили.

Конечно же, они напились. Прикончив Денисову бутылку, они на пару залезли в Лешкины запасы спиртного и, недолго поколебавшись между вином и виски, остановились на последнем, «дабы не понижать». После чего, в результате сложнейших логических построений – Лешка точно помнил, что на это ушло немало времени и пара порций этого самого виски – они решили, что пить чистый виски не вкусно и Денис сгонял за колой. За это время Лешка неверной рукой настрогал кособоких бутербродов, и они уселись уже основательно и на кухне. Дальнейшие воспоминания были нечеткими и эпизодическими. Кола, оказавшаяся теплой, взорвалась в руках открывавшего ее Лешки взбесившимся огнетушителем, шипя, и заливая все вокруг липкой коричневой пеной. Кажется, Денис ржал, как припадочный, над его попытками оттереть кухонным полотенцем сладкие пятна со светлых джинсов. Следующее, что удалось вспомнить – себя, восседающего на кухне, почему-то замотанного в огромное банное полотенце. На нем точно нет джинсов, потому что у него замерзли ноги, и он время от времени, отвлекаясь от крайне шумного и занимательного разговора с Денисом, натягивает на колени теплый махровый край, который почти тут же начинает сползать, и колени снова мерзнут.   
Потом был провал. Черная зияющая яма. И уже в самом конце неясное даже не воспоминание, скорее ощущение мягкой подушки под щекой и Денисово бормотание над ухом:  
\- Да сними ты это гребаное полотенце и лезь под одеяло.  
И собственный слабый шепот в подушку:  
\- А потом ты скажешь, что я тебя… это… д.. дом… домог…  
И негромкий Денисов смех:  
\- Насильник, бля, вы только гляньте на него. Ты совсем пить не умеешь, Леш.  
\- Ага, не умею, - еще успел согласиться он, прежде чем провалился в теплое, без снов беспамятство.

Лешка проснулся, когда солнце, которое каждое утро заглядывало в его спальню, поднялось уже так высоко, что его почти по-летнему горячие лучи освещали лишь подоконник. Проснулся, как ему показалось, от холода из распахнутой форточки, лишь с одного бока шло ровное живое тепло. Одеяло сбилось к ногам и ему потребовалось буквально пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он лежит с голой задницей, прижимаясь к мирно спящему и, слава богу, одетому Денису. Лешка потянулся за одеялом, лениво припоминая подробности вчерашнего вечера. Голова было тяжелой, на языке - непередаваемая смесь выпитого вчера алкоголя. И ужасно хотелось пить. Тащиться на кухню не было ни малейшего желания.  
«На хрена было так напиваться?» - тоскливо размышлял он, натягивая на плечи «убежавшее» одеяло.  
Он снова ткнулся носом в подушку, с твердым намереньем поспать еще пару часиков. Пить хотелось немилосердно.   
«В ванную пойду», - мрачно решил он, потихоньку, чтобы не разбудить Дениса, сползая с кровати. - «Она ближе».  
Покосившись на Дениса, он решил, что разгуливать голышом по квартире - не самая лучшая идея и, замотавшись в одеяло, вышел в коридор.   
Лешка уже доплелся до ванной, находившейся здесь же, сразу за дверью спальни и даже протянул руку к выключателю, когда в сонной, глубокой тишине квартиры что-то щелкнуло. Он замер и прислушался. У входной двери раздался едва слышный шорох, и кто-то отчетливо, вполголоса выругался. У Лешки поджались пальцы на босых ногах. За углом, в прихожей, явно кто-то был. Он осторожно выглянул, и едва не рассмеялся от облегчения.  
Спиной к нему стоял Гипомерц и ожесточенно воевал с вечно заедающим замком на входной двери. Лешка рванул к нему. Он совершенно забыл про одеяло, в которое был замотан, про собственный, более чем помятый, вид и про Дениса, дрыхнувшего у него в спальне. Он в мгновении ока очутился за Мерцаловской спиной, протянул руку через его плечо и положил ладонь поверх знакомых жестких пальцев, все еще дергающих многострадальный замок.  
\- Вот здесь надо надавить и вниз, - прошептал он и, не удержавшись, на мгновение всем телом прижался к широкой спине, притерся к чужим бедрам, - и тогда откроется, - закончил он под тихий щелчок открывающейся двери.  
\- Спасибо, - не оборачиваясь, невозмутимо поблагодарил Гипомерц и взялся за ручку с явным намереньем выйти на площадку.   
\- Эй, подожди, - Лешка, ничего не понимая, ухватился за твердое плечо. – Ты куда? И как здесь вообще очутился? Ты же вчера еще уехать должен был.  
Гипомерц медленно обернулся. Спокойно и без интереса, как старую, до последней детали изученную вещь, оглядел Лешку. Тот поежился от этого равнодушного, холодного взгляда и немного попятился. Гипомерц, опустил глаза и, глядя на его босые ноги, пожал плечами:  
\- Перенесли отъезд на сутки, надо было утрясти кое-что на фирме. Выезжаем через, - он поднял руку и взглянул на часы, - часа через полтора. Ехал мимо, дай, думаю, зайду, - он снова пожал плечами. – Извини, что без предупреждения.   
\- А в квартиру как попал? – одними губами улыбнулся Лешка. Ощущение стремительно надвигающейся катастрофы вымораживало, мысли путались и язык, сухой и шершавый, едва ворочался во рту.  
\- У тебя дверь была открыта, - он в упор взглянул на Лешку и, едва заметно скривив губы, закончил:  
\- В следующий раз запирайтесь лучше, мало ли кто зайдет. Не надо демонстрировать кому попало свои игрища.  
\- Какие игрища? – тупо переспросил Лешка и зачем-то оглянулся на закрытую дверь спальни. Одеяло стремительно поползло с плеч, и он едва успел подхватить его у самых бедер.   
\- Я пойду, - Гипомерц снова взялся за ручку двери. Лицо у него снова было застывшей, ничего не выражающей маской.  
\- Подожди, - лихорадочно забормотал Лешка, снова хватаясь за его рукав. – Подожди, какие к черту игрища, я все объясню.  
Он внезапно остро почувствовал собственную наготу под сползающим одеялом, запах перегара изо рта и то, что только что выполз из постели, в которой еще десять минут назад с голой задницей валялся под боком у другого парня.   
Парнем был Денис. И само собой, это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Но судя по лицу Гипомерца, который, без сомнения, все видел, зрелище было весьма неоднозначным и впечатляющим.  
\- Пусти, - холодно бросил через плечо Гипомерц, - мне идти надо, опаздываю.   
\- Подожди, - как заведенный бормотал Лешка, все сильнее стискивая в руках чужой свитер. – Подожди.  
Гипомерц раздраженно повел плечом. На Лешку он не глядел.  
\- Мне действительно надо идти, - терпеливо, как маленькому, повторил он. – Я позвоню, как вернусь. Встретимся.  
«Это конец», - пронеслось у Лешки в голове. – «Вот, оказывается, как это бывает. Так просто».  
\- Я никуда тебя не пущу, - будто со стороны услышал он свой собственный, скрипучий, как старая калитка, голос.  
Гипомерц, наконец, повернулся и, уже не скрывая раздражения, едва ли не по пальцам оторвал от себя его руку.  
\- Не устраивай цирк, - спокойно произнес он, - после поговорим. Если ты не забыл, у тебя гости, - кивнул он за Лешкину спину. - И мне действительно некогда.  
\- Две минуты, - прохрипел Лешка, стискивая на талии одеяло. – Я оденусь и поеду с тобой, поговорим. Пожалуйста, - почти прошептал он, уже ни на что ни надеясь.  
Гипомерц молчал и не двигался, и Лешка, путаясь в одеяле, рванул по коридору в спальню - одеваться.

По дороге поговорить у них так и не получилось. Лешка, в наспех натянутых прямо на голое тело вчерашних заляпанных джинсах и выцветшей домашней футболке (первое, что подвернулось под руку) чувствовал себя неуютно. Гипомерц, усевшись за руль, будто забыл о нем, успевая одновременно отвечать на бесконечные телефонные звонки и вести машину. Лешка уже отчаялся найти в этом бесконечном потоке телефонных разговоров хотя бы пару минут для себя лично и сидел, отвернувшись, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая проплывающий за окном пейзаж и гадая, куда же они направляются.  
Еще минут пять покружив по лабиринту развязок, Гипомерц свернул к недавно отстроенным высоткам на набережной и притормозил у самой последней, стоящей ближе всего к воде.   
\- Вылезай, - не глядя на Лешку, бросил он, набирая очередной вызов. – Дома поговорим, - и широко зашагал к сверкающему полированным стеклом подъезду. Лешка, проклиная собственный непотребный вид, и тот факт, что Гипомерц, оказывается, обитает в столь пафосном месте, поплелся следом. Гипомерц, начисто игнорируя лифт, и едва кивнув на приветствие консьержки, взлетел на четвертый этаж. Распахнув одну из двух дверей, выходящих на площадку, вошел в квартиру и, не переставая говорить по телефону, скрылся в ее недрах. Лешка аккуратно прикрыл за собой тяжелую дверь, разулся и, поджимая пальцы на ногах, осторожно прошел по натертому прохладному паркету до ближайшей, выходящей в огромный холл, двери. Кажется, это была гостиная. Высокие потолки, окно во всю стену, светлая отделка, минимум мебели. Стекло и почти белое дерево полок, низкий диван у стены. И нежный, тонкий запах. Лешка оглянулся – в углу, прямо на полу стояла огромная ваза тюльпанов. Он вспомнил тот свой февральский букет, подаренный Наталье. Он пах точно так же: тонко и будоражаще, надеждой и обещанием близкого счастья. Тогда все еще было впереди, и все, что почудилось ему, сбылось. Почти все. Лешка шагнул в угол, невесомо провел ладонью по хрупким бутонам.  
«Получится, должно получиться», - нашептывали маленькие сообщники.  
Когда Гипомерц, сжимая в руках наконец-то умолкнувший телефон, вошел в комнату, Лешка был собран и практически спокоен.  
\- У меня есть десять минут, - произнес Гипомерц, усаживаясь на диван напротив Лешки. – Я приблизительно представляю все, что ты хочешь мне сказать, поэтому сделаем вид, что я тебя выслушал и даже поверил, что все произошедшее – чудовищное стечение обстоятельств…  
Лешка вжался мгновенно взмокшей спиной в полки, которыми была затянута противоположная стена, и прикусил губу. Гипомерц, вольготно откинувшись на спинку дивана, говорил и говорил. Ровно, четко, размеренно, будто гвозди вколачивал. Лешка слушал и не понимал, не поспевал за плавной речью, за безжалостными, колючими фразами. Силился разобраться, какое все это имеет отношение к нему, Лешке. Происходящее походило на дурно срежессированное представление, хотелось рассмеяться, выругаться, что угодно, лишь бы все прекратилось, чтобы Гипомерц наконец замолчал и просто выслушал его, Лешку.   
Выслушал и поверил.   
\- Я как-то совершенно упустил из вида, - говорил Гипомерц, рассеянно рассматривая полки за спиной у Лешки, - что у тебя слишком небольшой опыт подобных… отношений. Только поэтому ты сейчас здесь, и только поэтому я решил поговорить с тобой. В первый, и надеюсь, в последний раз. Ты умненький мальчик и я рассчитывал, что со временем и сам во всем разберешься. Что ж, я ошибся. Ответь мне, Переверзев, - взгляд Гипомерца как дуло пистолета уперся куда-то между нахмуренных Лешкиных бровей, - я тебе что-то обещал? Клялся? Может быть, что-то требовал от тебя? Ставил условия?  
Лешка молчал, закусив губу и опустив голову.  
\- Так какого черта, - не повышая голоса, продолжил Гипомерц, - ты устраиваешь истерику по столь незначительному поводу? Конечно, впредь я не хотел бы сталкиваться с твоими случайными любовниками. Думаю, сегодняшнее маленькое происшествие научит тебя если уж не правильно организовывать свое личное время, то хотя бы запирать двери.   
Лешка дернулся всем телом и вскинул голову. Гипомерц небрежным жестом руки остановил его и все так же невозмутимо продолжил:  
\- И с другой стороны. Похоже, ты так и не понял, Переверзев. Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? Я не твоя девочка. Ну, та, с которой ты так мило сожительствовал до нашего знакомства. Это ей ты клялся в вечной любви, дарил розы, обещал жениться и наплодить кучу маленьких Переверзевых в обозримом будущем. Это с ней ты собирался создать здоровую, - Гипомерц скривил губы, - ячейку общества. Не со мной. Как-то даже неловко объяснять такие очевидные вещи взрослому парню, но, судя по твоей упрямой физиономии, ничего другого мне не остается. Со мной ты просто трахался, Переверзев, - он усмехнулся. - Мы тра-ха-лись, - по слогам, чуть нараспев повторил Гипомерц. – Еблись, сношались. Я не знаю, как еще тебе объяснить. Это же так просто. Секс без обязательств, не слыхал? И не надо так кривить свое хорошенькое личико. Я просто называю вещи своими именами. И ты либо принимаешь все как есть, либо ищи себе более терпеливого любовника, а меня уволь. Я не люблю тупость, замешанную на упрямстве и юношеском инфантилизме. Либо мой… - Гипомерц будто споткнулся, но тут же продолжил. – Думаю, я высказался предельно ясно. Я не против, более того, признаю, что твоя личная жизнь меня совершенно не касается, и ты вправе завести себе столько любовников, сколько позволят здоровье и наличие свободного времени. А сейчас, - он взглянул на часы, - извини, мне действительно пора собираться. Я позвоню… как-нибудь.  
Лешка стоял, вцепившись влажными пальцами в полку позади себя. В голове быстро и четко складывалась картинка, разрозненные факты, раньше вызывавшие лишь смутное недоумение, а подчас и раздражение, сейчас вставали на свои места. Поведение Гипомерца в течение всего последнего месяца идеально укладывалось в получившуюся схему. Все – непонятное отчуждение, минимум личной информации, никаких разговоров на «отвлеченные» темы (черт, да он знает о нем не больше, чем месяц назад!), все это идеально вписывалось в услышанное. Он, Лешка, случайный любовник. Просто одноразовый мальчик, который по непонятной прихоти Гипомерца умудрился задержаться в его постели больше, чем на пару раз. Его накрыло отчаяние, беспросветное и горькое, и только мерцаловское «умненький мальчик» удержало его от того, чтобы не заорать:   
«Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, придурок! У меня никого никогда не было и не будет! Я хочу только тебя, только с тобой, бестолочь! Трахаться, ужинать, просыпаться в одной постели, ездить в эти твои чертовы рейды, пропадать в гараже по выходным, слушать тебя, смеяться с тобой, дарить тебе подарки… все, все только с тобой» - он задохнулся и закрыл глаза. Тихий, такой знакомый голосочек в голове сказал строго и четко:  
«Заткнись! Немедленно! У тебя еще есть шанс, последний, крошечный. Сохранить лицо, сберечь свое розовое незащищенное брюхо. Не будь идиотом, Переверзев, не подставляйся в очередной раз»  
Лешка распахнул глаза и качнулся к Гипомерцу. Плевать он хотел на все эти, пусть и трижды разумные, доводы:  
\- Не надо, - он ненавидел себя и все равно просил, выпрашивал, как нищий на паперти, - не надо, слышишь? Ничего не было, не могло быть…  
\- Слушай, не начинай, - Гипомерц сделал движение встать, и Лешка птицей преодолел расстояние между ними, со всего размаху упал на колени перед диваном, толкнул Гипомерца в грудь, опрокидывая на мягкую спинку.   
\- Подожди, - просипел он, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в мягкую диванную обивку и глядя на него внизу вверх, - ты не понял, я же ничего не прошу. Пусть будет, как ты говоришь, ладно. Я все сделаю, слышишь? Все. Только не уходи… так.  
Он не знал, что значит это его отчаянное «так». Он только чувствовал, что отпусти он сейчас Гипомерца, и дальше все будет именно так, как ему только что доходчиво объяснили: рациональный, бездушный трах от случая к случаю. И чтобы избежать этого потом, сейчас он был согласен просить и унижаться. С собственным самолюбием он как-нибудь разберется потом. Позже.  
Во взгляде Гипомерца Лешке почудилась брезгливая жалость. Так смотрят на грязных, запаршивевших котят: и утопить рука не поднимается, и возиться недосуг. Лешка, набычившись, отвел глаза. Он не собирался уступать, хотя больше и не глядел на Гипомерца. И именно поэтому упустил момент, когда тот, скривив губы, начал возиться с пряжкой ремня. Когда Лешка повернул голову, ему только и осталось, что в немом изумлении глядеть на то, как неторопливо мерцаловские руки расправились с ремнем и теперь расстегивают молнию ширинки. Гипомерц чуть приподнял бедра, приспустил джинсы и сполз по дивану вниз, уперся макушкой в мягкую спинку и шире развел колени.   
Лешка сухо сглотнул, боясь поднять глаза.   
\- Ну что же ты, - голос Гипомерца донесся до него глухо, как сквозь вату. – Все, так все. Я не против. Начинай.  
Лешке не надо было объяснять. Поза Мерцалова была слишком красноречива, а он столько наплел за последнюю пару минут, что теперь было поздно идти на попятный. Он облизнул нижнюю губу, положил ладони на разведенные мерцаловские колени, и с нажимом скользнул ими выше, цепляя большими пальцами грубую джинсу, придвигаясь ближе, вплотную. Руки неуверенно замерли у самого паха, у грубого, с двойной отстрочкой, шва приспущенных джинсов. Лешка уловил едва слышный вздох у себя над головой, и это почему-то придало ему храбрости.   
Он ни разу этого не делал. Казалось бы, простейшая вещь - отсосать любовнику. И ему отсасывали. Много, часто, и со знанием дела. Он – ни разу. Он не брезговал. Просто не умел. А Гипомерц был слишком нетерпелив и слишком опытен, чтобы не найти более подходящих способов потрахаться со взаимным удовольствием.   
«Ничего сложного, просто вспомни, как это делал он», - в подступающей панике подумал Лешка и, потянувшись к чужому паху, осторожно погладил чужой член через белье. Гипомерц был невозбужден. То есть совершенно вял и не заинтересован. Лешкина рука дрогнула и замерла.  
\- Что-то не устраивает? – насмешливо поинтересовались сверху.  
«Господи, ну что за придурок», - почти с умилением подумал Лешка. – «С чего ты решил, что для меня это будет сложно?».  
Он аккуратно потянул резинку вниз, обнажая вялый член и мошонку, и замер, не зная, что делать с проклятым бельем дальше. Стянуть его с задницы не было ни малейшей возможности. Гипомерц нетерпеливо вздохнул и, протянув руку, одним движением оттянул резинку трусов еще ниже, под яйца.   
\- Давай, - поторопил он, и Лешка поспешно наклонился, упираясь ладонями в его разведенные ноги и целиком вбирая в рот мягкий, нежный член. Бедра под ним дернулись, Лешка напряг память и несколько раз вкруговую прошелся языком вокруг теплого, с явственным привкусом какого-то геля, члена. Наградой ему стали стремительно твердеющая во рту плоть и легкое, почти ласковое прикосновение мерцаловской ладони к макушке. Плоть у него на языке тяжелела, становясь все рельефнее и горячее, и он поспешно выпустил ее наружу, плотно сжимая губами и скользя вверх, до открывшейся розовой головки. Поерзал коленями по полу, устраиваясь удобнее, уперся одной рукой о затянутое в джинсы бедро и осторожно положил вторую на мерцаловский живот, чуть пониже пупка. С удовольствием ощутив окаменевшие мышцы под ладонью, он легонько надавил, провел ниже, обхватил и сжал уже полностью вставший, готовый, влажный член. Ладонь скользила легко, Лешка чувствовал выпуклый рисунок вен, снова и снова, забыв обо всем на свете, облизывал головку, всасывал, перекатывал по языку. Увлекшись, зацепил зубами и вжал голову в плечи, услышав рассерженное мерцаловское шипение. Он тут же выпустил член изо рта, сполз ниже, вылизывая одним длинным бесконечным движением: от мошонки до головки, прижимая языком к окаменевшему животу, снова опускаясь вниз и вылизывая яйца. Его перло, он жмурился и едва не мурчал от удовольствия. Игрушка оказалась забавной и вкусной.   
Неожиданно выяснилось, что отсасывать не просто приятно, это будоражит и заводит ничуть не меньше, чем когда твой собственный член оказывается у кого-то во рту.

Гипомерц, как всегда, нетерпелив. Он обхватывает член, приподнимает его и слегка шлепает Лешку по пылающей щеке, обводит влажной налитой головкой приоткрытые губы. Намек слишком очевиден и Лешка с готовностью вбирает его в рот. Тот слишком большой. Головка немедленно упирается ему в горло, и он судорожно дергается, отстраняясь и сглатывая. Внезапно рука на макушке, еще недавно такая незаметная и безразличная, резко нажимает на затылок и не дает выпустить член до конца. Она не пускает, давит, заставляя опустить голову и насаживаться, скользить по налитому члену вниз, к жестким, коротким паховым завиткам. Лешка недоуменно вскидывает глаза вверх, на мерцаловское лицо. Он еще не понимает, когда видит мутный взгляд серых глаз и зло скалящийся рот.   
\- Соси, сучка, - хрипит тот, кто еще минуту назад был Гипомерцем, и ему становится страшно. Он поспешно опускает глаза и крепче сжимает губы.  
Лешка старается. В конце концов, мерцаловский член ненамного больше его собственного. Толще – может быть, но длиннее совсем чуть-чуть. Он сам, собственными глазами видел, как Гипомерц брал у него в рот до конца, до корня, упираясь подбородком в яички.   
«Я смогу», - думает он, прижимая солоноватую головку языком к небу, и насаживаясь все дальше и глубже. Рука на затылке безжалостна, не дает ни минуты передышки, подталкивает и давит. Головка упирается в горло и Лешка откровенно давится. Из глаз текут слезы, подбородок в слюне, мерцаловская рука ненадолго ослабляет хватку и он успевает схватить глоток воздуха.  
\- Носом дыши, - доносится сверху раздраженное, - и горло, горло расслабь, блядь.  
Лешка старается. Он совершенно не представляет, как расслабляют это самое горло и как можно дышать носом, когда во рту у тебя громадный, жадный член. Двигается, как гребаный поршень, без устали, с каждым толчком все глубже и глубже. Рука на затылке больше не выпускает ни на секунду. Она фиксирует его голову в одном положении, а снизу поддают бедра, раз за разом вгоняя член в горло. Лешке ничего не надо делать. Он упирается дрожащими руками в мерцаловские бедра и лишь борется за каждый глоток воздуха. Ему плевать на слюни, сопли и слезы на своем лице. Он мечтает только об одном – чтобы все это, наконец, закончилось.   
Его трахают, имеют в рот. Как куклу, купленную шлюху, блядь. Насилуют. Все как тогда, на кухне. Может быть не так больно, но куда унизительнее.  
«Да кончай уже», - бьется в голове одна-единственная мысль, - «Давай же».  
Звонок телефона, валяющегося здесь же, на диване – как спасение. Краем глаза Лешка видит, как Гипомерц протягивает руку и берет подмигивающий синим светом аппарат. Он ждет, что его выпустят, хоть на мгновение, но рука все так же тяжело давит на затылок, а член во рту, кажется, становится еще больше. На языке отчетливый солоноватый мерцаловский вкус. Лешке почему-то вспоминается море, залитый солнцем пляж, обжигающая галька.   
\- Да, - как-то даже лениво произносит Гипомерц где-то там, наверху, продолжая засаживать Лешке в рот. – Что тебе?  
Он не сбивается с четкого, выверенного ритма, бедра все так же мерно раскачиваются, гладкая головка раз за разом скользит по Лешкиному языку, чтобы остановиться где-то глубоко, у задней стенке горла. Лешка почти привык, приноровился. Чуть пощипывает углы рта – слишком натянуты, и совсем онемела челюсть. Время от времени он упирается носом Гипомерцу в пах, прямо в залитые собственной слюной завитки. Это неприятно, и он закрывает глаза.  
«Сука», - вяло думает он, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. – «Когда же ты наговоришься, сволочь? Спускай, ну»  
\- Через десять минут, - говорит Гипомерц в трубку. У него даже дыхание не сбилось, лишь немного замедлилась речь. – Да, не забыл я, - сквозь зубы выдавливает он и буквально вламывается в Лешкино горло. Тот упирается ему в бедра, отчаянно пытаясь оттолкнуть, вырваться, но член во рту вдруг замирает и начинает пульсировать. Гипомерц у него над головой со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и тоже застывает. Трубка что-то возмущенно вякает, и Гипомерц, раздраженно прорычав: «Тебя не спросил!», выключает ее и отбрасывает. По языку, в горло течет теплое, вязкое. Лешка почти не чувствует вкуса – хоть один положительный момент в глубоком отсосе. Гипомерц вяло упирается ладонью ему в лоб и отталкивает, снимает с члена. Лешка садится на пятки и, схватившись за горло, заходится кашлем. На языке вкус чужой спермы, горло саднит. Лешка вытирает подбородок, нос, мокрые щеки. Прямо перед ним Гипомерц заторможенно натягивает белье, застегивает джинсы, аккуратно встает, стараясь не задеть его, и куда-то уходит.  
Лешка сидит. Медленно приходит в себя, рассматривает собственные ладони.   
«Вот и все», - утешает совсем не строгий сейчас голос. – «Вставай и уходи. Здесь больше нечего делать. Это конец».  
И Лешка встает.

Гипомерц умылся на кухне ледяной водой и жадно напился прямо из-под крана. Потом, не вытираясь, прошел к холодильнику и достал из него бутылку минералки. Ледяные капли, как слезы стекали по щекам, подбородку, щекотали шею, впитываясь в трикотаж футболки. Ему было все равно.  
Он, не глядя, открыл стенной шкаф, достал стакан и внимательно смотрел, как льется из бутылки прозрачная, пузырящаяся жидкость.   
Стакан полон.   
Подхватив его, он все так же неторопливо вышел. У двери в гостиную он на секунду замер, прислушиваясь. Потом нахмурился и резко распахнул дверь. В комнате было пусто. Валялся на диване забытый телефон. Тонкий запах тюльпанов смешался с острым, мускусным запахом секса. В гостиной отчетливо пахло борделем.   
И одиночеством.  
Мерцалов пожал плечами, залпом выпил принесенную минералку и, не оглядываясь, ушел переодеваться. Ему было некогда, у него действительно почти совсем не осталось времени.

****

Лето заканчивалось.   
Мерцалов ехал в своем, теперь уже заслуженном, хлебнувшим грязи и пыли российской глубинки «мальчике» со звучным названием Хаммер домой. Ехал медленно, никуда не торопясь, в теплых августовских сумерках, под пыльными липами бульваров, тщательно соблюдая скоростной режим, кружил по развязкам, с готовностью тормозил на мигающий зеленый светофор, начисто игнорируя раздраженные гудки сзади, сворачивал в переулки. Словом, делал все от него зависящее, чтобы вместо положенных десяти минут, необходимых для того, чтобы припасть к родному порогу, прошло хотя бы полчаса. В провинциальном городишке, население которого не дотягивало до миллиона, это было весьма непростой задачей. С которой он, впрочем, неплохо справлялся. Для этого, правда, пришлось вот уже второй раз свернуть на центральную городскую магистраль. Ту самую, которую он уже проехал буквально минут двадцать назад, только в обратном направлении.  
«Закругляйся», - сам себе посоветовал Мерцалов, рассеянно глядя на редких прохожих, гуляющих под уже начавшими желтеть липами.   
Вот-вот должно было стемнеть. Горожан, за поздним временем, было не много, и на бульваре мелькали лишь редкие парочки, да одинокие прохожие, в отличие от него спешащие по домам.   
Мерцалов никуда не торопился. В последнее время он удивительно много – даже для него – работал и совершенно загнал своего референта, тихого и безотказного очкарика. Сегодня тот положил ему на стол заявление об уходе. Мерцалов какое-то время с недоумением разглядывал безобидный листок бумаги, затем, так и не разобравшись, что же послужило причиной такого демарша со стороны подчиненного, поднял на него глаза:  
\- В чем дело, Владимир Николаевич? – как можно доброжелательнее поинтересовался он у переминающегося референта. – Вас что-то не устраивает? Я вас чем-то обидел? Мне казалось, вы же еще совсем недавно были всем довольны? Я ошибался?  
Несчастного референта от дружелюбного мерцаловского тона бросило в дрожь. Он судорожно вцепился в спинку стоящего перед ним стула и почти выкрикнул:  
\- Нет! То есть да, конечно меня все устраивает, Андрей Сергеевич! То есть устраивало… то есть и сейчас все отлично, но я, видите ли…  
Мерцалову потребовалось немало времени и усилий, чтобы добиться от краснеющего и заикающегося референта внятных объяснений. Тот почти шептал о ненормированном рабочем дне, отсутствующих обеденных перерывах и о теще, которая окончательно разочаровалась в зяте, вот уже месяц не заглядывающем к ней на дачу по выходным, по причине отсутствия у него этих самых, полноценных выходных. О том, что он, Мерцалов, как с цепи сорвался, и работает в таком режиме, в котором нормальные люди вроде него, Владимира Николаевича, работать постоянно не в силах.  
Под гнетом фактов Мерцалов был вынужден признать: то, что для него самого являлось единственным средством спасения от одиночества и гложущего чувства вины, для других оборачивалось непрерывными трудовыми буднями в режиме 24/7. Пришлось клятвенно заверить замученного помощника, что явление это временное, пообещать скорый внеплановый отпуск и премию к нему, вспомнить, что рабочий день по законодательству заканчивается в шесть, а не в девять и для разнообразия отправить счастливого референта домой во-время.   
Поработав еще часа полтора, он с тоской оглядел заваленный бумагами стол, выключил ноутбук и решил в кои-то веки уехать домой пораньше. И вот теперь во второй раз пересекал бульвар и рассеянно думал, что пора брать себя в руки, что он слишком стар, слишком рационален и слишком привык к одиночеству, чтобы на четвертом десятке так раскисать из-за мальчишки - мимолетной, случайной связи, как бы хороша она ни была.  
Тот факт, что прошедших месяцев вполне хватило, чтобы осознать, что связь была какой угодно, только не случайной, и что теперь он разбился бы в кровь, лишь бы перевести ее из разряда «мимолетных» в нечто более постоянное, Мерцалов постарался проигнорировать. Он был в тупике, куда загнал сам себя всего за три душных летних месяца. В беспросветном, пыльном углу. И если это вышло за рамки личной, касаемой его одного, жизни и стало сказываться на окружающих, то он, видимо, не оценил реальных размеров бедствия и вообще утратил над ситуацией контроль. Этого допускать было нельзя.   
Он смирился с тем, что в свое время несколько человек стали свидетелями того весеннего безумия, в которое втянул его вихрастый мальчишка. Смирился и постарался забыть понимающие взгляды Казначеева, гневные – Дениса и полные презрительного сочувствия ¬¬- безупречно элегантной и подчеркнуто отстраненной Софьи Павловны Коломеец, бабки. Вспомнив подробности встречи с последней, Мерцалов скривился, как от зубной боли, и даже снизил скорость. Воспоминания, оказывается, были все еще свежи, и не способствовали успокоению издыхающей от очередного приступа самоедства совести.   
Мерцалов рассеянно скользнул взглядом по одинокой фигуре, вышагивающей почти вровень с ползущим вдоль обочины Хаммером: тонкой, высокой, с длинными лохмами, стянутыми резинкой, и, не раздумывая, ударил по тормозам. Он не помнил, как выскакивал, даже не заглушив мотора и, как пацан, одним прыжком преодолевал резную решетку у обочины. Он видел лишь угловатые плечи уходящего по аллее парня, кеды невозможной расцветки и трогательно оттопыренные уши. Он догнал его метров через двадцать. С колотящимся в горле сердцем и позабыв все приготовленные за прошедшие месяцы извинения и приветствия. Догнал, схватил за предплечье и, не думая, резко дернул, разворачивая к себе, улыбаясь сумасшедшей улыбкой мореплавателя, после многомесячного плаванья увидевшего на горизонте вожделенную полоску суши.   
Это был не Лешка.   
Парень, которого он все еще держал за руку, какое-то время глядел на него растерянно и с испугом. Потом выдернул руку и осторожно сделал шаг назад, как от змеи, приготовившейся к броску. Мерцалов, глядя, как тот пятится от него, боясь повернуться спиной, моментально очнулся от своего кратковременного помешательства, поднял будто налитую свинцом руку, провел ладонью по лицу, стирая с него улыбку, и произнес глухо:  
\- Извините, обознался, - после чего, с трудом совладав со ставшим будто чужим телом, развернулся и пошел обратно, к раскрытой, со все еще работающим мотором, машине.   
Он просидел в салоне, приходя в себя и прислушиваясь к ровно урчащему двигателю, пока окончательно не стемнело. Щурился от режущего блеска фар встречных машин, курил сигарету за сигаретой и вспоминал. Вспоминал впервые за последние два месяца, безжалостно, до мельчайших деталей восстанавливал в памяти события этого лета.

Тогда он вернулся из рейда даже раньше, чем планировал. Вернулся довольный, дочерна загорелый, грязный, как черт.   
С победой.  
И с основательно пошатнувшейся уверенностью, что Лешка, его солнечный упрямый мальчишка, оказался как все – не хуже и не лучше. Просто повелся на первый понравившийся член, уступил кому-то более настойчивому. По глупости, из слабости, да просто из любви к хорошему сексу. Почти все его предыдущие мальчики слишком любили себя, чтобы в момент, когда подворачивалось достойное постели приключение, вспоминать о нем, Мерцалове. Перед самим собой Мерцалов был честен и отдавал себе отчет, что намеренно выбирал таких: красивых, чуть истеричных, слабых созданий. Которые лучше уступят и дадут, чем будут сопротивляться, особенно таким, как он. Которые будут болтать много и ни о чем, будут слабы и беззащитны, податливы и безотказны в постели. И которых можно легко бросить, отговорившись длительной командировкой, занятостью, усталостью. Если только они сами не сбегут от тебя через месяц-другой, к кому-то попроще, не столь требовательному и с более близкой и понятной душевной организацией. Мерцалов искал и сходился только с такими, всячески облегчая себе жизнь и криво ухмыляясь, когда очередной мальчик с придыханием, намекающе рассказывал о какой-то паре – Серж и Илья, дорогой, неужели не помнишь? – которые вот уже год живут вместе и зовут их в ближайшие выходные на «семейный» ужин. Мерцалов искренне не верил, что такие пары способны долго сосуществовать в замкнутом пространстве одной квартиры, деля на двоих нечто большее, чем просто хороший секс. Сам он, по молодости и в порядке эксперимента, пару раз снимал квартиры пополам со своими тогдашними любовниками. С последним они прожили больше года и умудрились расстаться тихо и без скандала. Впрочем, его заслуги в этом было немного. Женька по-тихому смотался в столицу вслед за «любовью всей его жизни», как он торопливо сообщил ему по телефону. Мерцалов тогда с облегчением пожелал ему удачи и с тех пор жил один, тщательно следя, чтобы мальчики в постели менялись регулярно, и безжалостно избавлялся от особенно настойчивых, надоедливых или ебущихся со всеми без разбору.  
А потом появился Лешка. Поминутно краснеющий, с головой, забитой книжной романтической шелухой, опасно упрямый и умненький. С хрупкими пальцами музыканта, и тонкой, нежной, как у девочки, кожей, на которой так легко оставались следы. С этими своими льняными локонами до плеч, искусанными губами, гибкий, как лоза, но с крепчайшим внутренним стержнем. Неловкий и неумелый в постели, но отзывчивый и пылкий до изумления. Удивительный, невероятный мальчишка.   
Мерцалов оценил его сразу, с первой же встречи. И прекрасно видел, что он не один такой, кто повелся на белокурое чудо, разгуливающее по длинным офисным коридорам. Его провожали глазами даже женщины, ровесницы самого Мерцалова, что уж говорить о молоденьких девочках, завлекающее хихиканье которых Гипомерц едва мог переносить. Впрочем, Мерцалов очень быстро перестал удивляться Лешкиному успеху у женщин. Мальчик обладал достаточно эффектной внешностью, и явно отличным воспитанием, чтобы внезапно не оказаться в роли завидного кандидата в мужья или любовники. Но однажды, в тот самый, памятный до мельчайших деталей, весенний день, наблюдая за Лешкой, с наслаждением пожирающим мороженое на ступеньках супермаркета, он перехватил задумчивый взгляд на него солидного господина из припаркованного рядом BMW. И это стало последней каплей. Господин, так же как и он, Мерцалов, увидел то, что нельзя было спрятать за яркой внешностью и модными тряпками. Мальчишка был настоящей находкой. Еще неиспорченный, порывистый, горячий и сладкий. Будто специально созданный для таких, как они – зажравшихся, много повидавших снобов. И Мерцалов поспешил забрать его себе, в единоличное пользование. Потому что внезапно ясно понял, что подобное чудо недолго будет ходить свободным и независимым, что всегда найдется кто-то, чуть менее стеснительный и чуть более настойчивый, который не ограничится одними взглядами и захочет гораздо, гораздо больше. Так почему не он, Мерцалов?   
Он и взял, и наслаждался, и не позволял себе думать о том, насколько эфемерно это пронзительное, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие – обладание таким вот мальчиком. Он только надеялся, что это продлится чуть дольше, чем обычно, в глубине души уже понимая, что самому ему надоест очень и очень нескоро, если такое вообще было возможно. И старался не думать, не анализировать собственные мысли и поступки, все глубже погружаясь в то, что по его личным, внутренним меркам называлось неубедительным и двусмысленным словом «отношения».   
Разочарование было сродни грому средь ясного неба. Мерцалов не помнил, когда в последний раз был так зол, возвращаясь тогда от Лешки и прикладывая все силы, чтобы не сорваться на скорчившуюся на соседнем сиденье фигуру. Лешка был ни в чем не виноват, он просто оказался одним из многих, и не его вина, что он, Гипомерц, напридумывал себе невозможного и поверил в несбыточное.   
Гипомерц был зол на себя, на то, что позволил поставить себя в глупейшее положение и едва-едва не натворил дел, начав относится к Лешке не просто как к очередному развлечению. Он злился, ненавидел и презирал себя, но расплатился за это мальчишка. Глупый, доверчивый пацан, решивший, что может лаской и нежностью остановить взбесившееся цунами по имени «Гипомерц».  
Не остановил.   
И Гипомерц, выплеснувший на него все свое разочарование и ненависть, на какое-то время даже успокоился. И даже забыл о нем, закрутившись в делах, с головой нырнув в знакомый и привычный мир железа, машинного масла и последних приготовлений перед стартом. А потом был рейд. Непролазная грязь российской глубинки, СУ, неизбежные ремонты, нормативы и все то, что давало возможность отвлечься, забыть, ненадолго сделать вид, что ничего и не было.   
А еще был Казначеев в качестве штурмана. Со своими рассказами о безбашенном племяннике, которые Мерцалов не мог прекратить и вынужден был выслушивать. Сначала с раздражением и недоверчивыми смешками, а потом с недоумением и смутным беспокойством. Денис оказался безнадежным, абсолютным гетеросексуалом и, кажется, гомофобом. У него была куча девушек и как венец всех похождений – скорая женитьба на какой-то девчонке, с которой он был едва знаком. Последней каплей стал разговор, в котором Казначеев, осторожно подбирая слова, намекнул Мерцалову, что совсем необязательно афишировать перед племянником свои сексуальные предпочтения. Что Денис, оказывается, совсем не в восторге от того факта, что его ближайший друг спит с ним, Мерцаловым, и умудрился публично нахамить Лешке. Что между пацанами произошла какая-то неприятная история по этому поводу, но вроде бы потом все утряслось.  
«Знаю, как утряслось» - хмыкнул про себя Мерцалов. – «Собственными глазами видел».  
Воспоминание больше не царапало, не сочилось горечью и разочарованием. Мерцалов как-то сразу и безоговорочно поверил, что все увиденное – глупая случайность, что сбивчивый Лешкин лепет - правда от первого до последнего слова.   
Он повеселел, и с нетерпением ждал окончания соревнований, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не набрать знакомый номер.   
Лешка не звонил. Мерцалов, впрочем, и не ждал от него звонка. Он слишком хорошо знал, как непрост его мальчик, чтобы первым прийти после всего, что он тогда нагородил в запале, едва помня себя от ревности. Но почему-то не сомневался, что стоит ему позвонить, поговорить, объяснить – да-да, он собирался, кажется, впервые в жизни и оправдываться, и объясняться – и Лешка поймет и простит. И все будет не просто как раньше, но гораздо, гораздо лучше. Потому что не будет больше недомолвок и появится возможность стать, наконец, самим собой, и наслаждаться его обществом, и быть искренним – в словах и поступках, без оглядки на мнимых и возможных соперников.  
Вернувшись, Мерцалов был вынужден пару дней разгребать неизбежно скопившиеся в его отсутствие дела, попутно сортируя их на первоочередные, срочные и текущие. Лешка значился в списке первым, и ему он позвонил сразу же, едва переступил порог квартиры, намереваясь даже не столько поговорить, сколько назначить встречу. Телефон коротко пиликнул и приятным голосом сообщил, что «аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Мерцалов чертыхнулся и понял, что встречу придется, как минимум, отложить на завтра.  
Но на следующий день, ближе к вечеру, с трудом вынырнув из кучи бумаг, не терпящих отлагательства встреч и телефонных звонков, он понял, что день прошел, а Лешке он так и не позвонил. Рявкнув на сунувшегося было к нему референта, он снова набрал выученный наизусть номер. Абонент в сети так и не появился.   
Мерцалов раздраженно покусал нижнюю губу и, подхватив пиджак, выскочил из кабинета, на ходу буркнув референту, что рабочий день на сегодня закончен.  
Он поехал по знакомому адресу, припарковался в тихом, затененном старыми яблонями и пышными кустами сирени дворе, взлетел по темной, со стершимися ступенями, лестнице и нетерпеливо позвонил в дверь с тусклой табличкой «Переверзев И.В.». Он стоял, снова и снова нажимая на темную пуговку звонка и вяло размышлял, кем же приходится Лешке этот самый Переверзев И.В.? Минут пять спустя, решив, что, скорее всего, дедом и устав слушать заливистую трель звонка в явно пустой квартире, он спустился во двор, выкурил сигарету, время от времени поглядывая на темные окна в третьем этаже, сам не зная чего ожидая и на что надеясь. Докурил, залез в машину и раздраженно ударил по газам. Все складывалось как-то коряво и совсем не так, как он представлял и рассчитывал. Он ненавидел, когда у него перехватывали контроль над ситуацией и злился.   
Тогда он еще мог позволить себе такую роскошь – злиться и раздражаться на так некстати исчезнувшего Лешку.  
Через пару дней, случайно столкнувшись с Денисом в коридоре, он едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить воротящего от него нос паршивца за плечи и, хорошенько встряхнув пару раз, выяснить, куда провалился его приятель, которого он уже вторые сутки высматривает в офисных коридорах. К сожалению, это все, что ему оставалось. Он уже дважды заглядывал в отдел Казначеева, стараясь выбирать время, когда там не крутился Денис, но Лешкин стол неизменно оставался девственно чист и резал глаз полным и безоговорочным отсутствием хозяина.  
Его остановил случайно перехваченный взгляд Дениса.   
Презрительный и в то же время полный какого-то детского разочарования и обиды. Будто он, Мерцалов, где-то по-крупному облажался и забыл попросить прощения у этого вот, конкретного Дениса.   
И у Мерцалова, которому за прошедшие два дня порядком надоело отслеживать, не появился ли в сети «недоступный абонент», и ежевечерне, стоя под темными Лешкиными окнами, размышлять, где же теперь ночует его мальчик, лопнуло терпение. Этим же вечером, выслушав очередную серию звонков в мертво молчащей Лешкиной квартире, он развернулся и решительно позвонил в соседнюю дверь.  
Открыли ему почти мгновенно. Маленькое, сморщенное как печеное яблочко личико, остренький носик, аккуратный фартучек с рюшами – соседка Лешки была классическим представителем бабушек, сидящих по вечерам возле подъезда и живо интересующихся жизнью окружающих.  
«Вот ты-то мне сейчас все и расскажешь», - подумал Мерцалов, с удовлетворением разглядывая явно подслушивавшую под дверью бабку.  
\- Простите, - как можно вежливее начал он. – Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Я коллега вашего соседа, недавно вернулся из отпуска и никак не могу застать его дома. Возможно…  
\- Как же, как же, - с готовностью закивала бабка. – Работаете, значит, вместе. То-то я смотрю, вы кажный вечер тут названиваете. Эта ваша штоль машина у нас тротуар перегораживает? Нехорошо, молодой человек, вот я вам прямо скажу, нехорошо, - бабка привалилась к дверному косяку, с удобством устраиваясь для длительного и обстоятельного разговора.   
Ей не повезло, Мерцалов не был в подходящем настроении.  
\- Вы меня извините, - каким-то скрежещущим голосом перебил он бабку, - я ненамеренно. У вас слишком маленький двор, наверное, еще довоенный?  
\- Довоенный, - с готовностью кивнула его собеседница. – Тогда люди жили куда скромнее, не в пример нынешним. А какие люди! Военные, врачи опять же, - она кивнула на соседнюю дверь. При чинах, на должностях, а ходили пешком, и во дворе красота была, цветы, чистота. А теперешние все норовят…  
\- Простите, - снова перебил Мерцалов, - так что там про моего коллегу? Когда мне лучше зайти, чтобы наверняка застать его дома?  
\- Не могу знать, - поджала губы бабка, недовольная, что ей не дали высказаться. – Кто ж его знает, когда он таперича вернется?  
\- То есть как – вернется? – непонимающе переспросил Мерцалов.  
\- А вот так, - расцвела та, глядя в помрачневшее мерцаловское лицо. – Не живет он туточки больше, съехал. Сначала девка его, а потом и сам умотал.   
\- Когда? – глухо спросил Мерцалов и шагнул к бабке. – Когда съехал?  
\- Да не знаю я, - испуганно забормотала та, попятившись, и предприняла безуспешную попытку захлопнуть перед Мерцаловым дверь.  
Мерцалов понял, что чем-то умудрился напугать бесстрашную дворовую сплетницу и, натужно улыбнувшись, предпринял новую попытку наладить контакт.  
\- Мне очень нужно знать, когда он уехал, вы не могли бы припомнить точную дату? – как можно мягче спросил он.  
Бабка выдохнула и снова привалилась к косяку.  
\- Когда? – задумчиво протянула она и шмыгнула востреньким носиком. – А тут и вспоминать нечего. Аккурат у меня Петровна тонометр забрала опосля майских. Давление у ней подскочило, - пояснила она превратившемуся в слух Мерцалову. – А ведь говорила я ей: не гробься на этой даче, не молодуха, чай. В общем, забрала она тонометр, я ее проводила, чтоб она, значит, в подъезде не завалилась, а тут гляжу - вещи грузят, в машину Светкину. Ну, вы знаете Светку-то? – требовательно спросила она Мерцалова. – Жил он с ней, почти год прожили. Ничего плохого не могу сказать, тихо прожили, чтоб там компании какие – ни-ни. А тут гляжу – чемоданы грузят.  
\- Кто? – разлепил губы Мерцалов.  
\- Так Алешенька и девица какая-то, в Светкину машину погрузили, та уселась и уехала, только ее и видели, - бабка неодобрительно покачала головой. – Незнакомая девица, в первый раз я ее видела, - уточнила она.  
\- А Леш… Алексей Дмитриевич? – спохватившись, в последнюю секунду, поправился Мерцалов.  
\- А он на следующий день уехал, - охотно ответила бабка. – Ключи мне занес, по-соседски, знаете. Мало ли что, и уехал. Я, значит, еще спросила, надолго ли. Он так плечами пожал и молча ушел. С одной сумкой, - наябедничала она Мерцалову.   
\- То есть, - уточнил он, уже ни на что особо не надеясь, - это было почти три недели назад? И больше он не появлялся? И не звонил?  
\- Не появлялси, - протянула бабка, с интересом разглядывая Мерцалова. Тот перехватил изучающий взгляд подслеповатых глазок и поспешно отступил на площадку:  
\- Спасибо, вы мне очень помогли, - пробормотал он, отступая к лестнице.  
\- Так может передать что, если вернется? – бабка сунулась следом за сбегающим по лестнице Мерцаловым.  
\- Нет, благодарю вас, - не поворачиваясь, бросил он, и исчез в лестничном пролете.  
Бабка огорченно шмыгнула носом, вдохнула побольше воздуха и проголосила вниз:  
\- А машину так больше не ставьте! Развели моду, понимаешь! Понакупят здоровенных, что ни пройти, ни проехать, а нам в собственном двору и ступить некуда, – она вернулась к распахнутой двери в квартиру, что-то еще бормоча себе под нос и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь.

Мерцалов ехал тогда домой, матерясь на светофорах и нарушая все возможные правила. Значит, Лешка уволился почти сразу. Пока они с Казначеевым месили непролазную весеннюю распутицу, он каким-то образом умудрился подписать заявление об уходе и даже не отработать положенные две недели.   
\- Кто ж тебя отпустил? Да еще на таких условиях? – бормотал Мерцалов, с визгом тормозя у подъезда собственного дома. – Кто же у нас добренький такой, твою мать? – он вылез из машины, похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил сигареты и прикурил. У него была куча вопросов. К кадровичке, которая, нарушая все возможные правила, в недельный срок уволила его сотрудника, к Казначееву, который уже почти неделю знает о том, что Переверзев больше не работает в «Автотрейде», и молчит, мать его. К Денису, который, по всей видимости, знает больше всех, и к которому идти совершенно бесполезно: что-то он знает такое про его Лешку, что будет молчать, как Зоя Космодемьянская на допросе. И у него не было ни одного вопроса к самому Лешке, потому что он прекрасно понимал, что стало причиной такого поспешного исчезновения. И ни одного вопроса к себе самому. В последнем случае картина складывалась предельно ясная и крайне неутешительная. Докурив и поставив машину на сигнализацию, Мерцалов уже совершенно точно знал, что ему совершенно плевать, как он будет выглядеть в глазах окружающих, и что завтра же он вытрясет у всех, имеющих в «Автотрейде» отношение к Лешкиному увольнению, всю возможную информацию. И, если будет надо, прибегнет к крайнему средству - пойдет на поклон к бабке, Коломеец Софье Павловне. О том, что задержись Лешка в «Автотрейде» на эти гребаные две недели отработки, и они бы могли встретиться, Мерцалов себе думать не позволял, справедливо полагая, что и без того все достаточно хреново, и посыпать солью на свежесодранное - излишний мазохизм и вообще неконструктивно. 

Как ни странно, исчерпывающую информацию на следующий день он получил у первого же человека, к которому обратился.   
У Казначеева.  
Он позвонил ему еще по дороге на работу и не терпящим возражений голосом назначил встречу у себя в кабинете, через десять минут. Когда он ворвался к себе, Казначеев уже дожидался его в приемной. Они молча прошли в мерцаловский кабинет и так же молча уселись друг напротив друга.  
\- Рассказывай, - наконец криво усмехнулся Мерцалов, не уточняя сути вопроса. Впрочем, Казначеев выглядел как человек, не нуждающийся в дополнительных разъяснениях. Он спокойно откинулся на жесткую спинку стула и, не глядя на Мерцалова, начал говорить сухо и сжато, как на селекторных совещаниях:  
\- Уволился десятого. Заявление ему Шатохин подписал. Я резолюцию видел. Матюнина говорит, что Шатохин лично ей позвонил и предложил оформить все в кратчайшие сроки, - он помолчал и закончил, все так же глядя в сторону. – Денис молчит. Я спрашивал. Он меня послал. Не советую сейчас подходить – не скажет ни черта.  
\- Ты почему мне ничего не сказал, Олег? – скучным голосом спросил Мерцалов, разглядывая собственный руки.  
\- А ты не спрашивал, - неожиданно зло ответил тот. – Я, знаешь ли, не приучен сплетни собирать, тем более насчет чужих постелей. Кто вас разберет, - немного сбавив тон, продолжил Казначеев. – Я вообще думал, это с твоего ведома Переверзева уволили. Тогда хотя бы понятно, отчего Денис бесится. А ты, оказывается, ни слухом, ни духом. Я, если честно, уже вообще ни хрена не понимаю, Андрей, - закончил он.   
\- Извини, - не поднимая глаз, глухо произнес Мерцалов. – Ты иди, работай. И за Дениса не переживай, не пойду я к нему.  
Казначеев встал и, дойдя до двери, обернулся:   
\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, Андрей, но может быть ты поискал бы пацана? Гордыня, она знаешь…  
\- Уже, - оскалился Мерцалов. – Уже ищу. Ты иди Олег, работай. Спасибо тебе.  
Казначеев еще раз внимательно посмотрел на кривящееся в улыбке лицо приятеля и молча ушел, плотно, как при выходе от тяжелобольного, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Как и предвидел Мерцалов, визит к Софье Павловне Коломеец оказался весьма непростым. Впрочем, ничего другого он от Лешкиной бабки и не ожидал.  
Она приняла его сразу же. Достаточно было отдать высокой и высохшей, как тарань, даме, исполняющей обязанности секретаря, свою визитку и на вопрос «вы по какому делу, молодой человек?» ответить «передайте госпоже Коломеец, дело представляет для нас взаимный интерес. Передайте, она поймет».  
Неизвестно, что подумала профессор Коломеец в связи с этим в высшей степени бесцеремонным заявлением, но его пригласили в кабинет сразу же. Мерцалов вошел и, собрав все силы, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, пересек кабинет под пристальным взглядом неподвижных строгих глаз.  
\- Добрый день, Софья Павловна, - поздоровался Мерцалов и как бы из вежливости склонил голову в учтивом поклоне. На самом деле, под взглядом немигающих глаз, так похожих на Лешкины, у него банально не выдержали нервы и сейчас он, как мальчишка, с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не начать просить прощения за все прошлые, а авансом и за будущие прегрешения.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - вместо приветствия ответила та и махнула на ряд стульев вдоль стены. Остаток мерцаловской выдержки ушел на то, чтобы с максимально невозмутимым лицом устроиться на предложенном стуле. Давно забытое чувство, что сейчас его отчитают, как школьника, и, возможно, даже пригрозят вызовом родителей, не покидало его.   
Софья Павловна Коломеец оправдала все его ожидания и даже более того.  
Она откинулась на спинку высокого кресла, закинула ногу за ногу и, сцепив на колене длинные, в тяжелых кольцах пальцы, с минуту, не говоря ни слова, разглядывала его. Мерцалов молчал, преувеличенно внимательно уставившись на огромный, темного дерева стол, разделяющий их. Рассматривать на столе было особо нечего, порядок на нем царил идеальный, но поднять глаза и прямо задать свой главный и единственный вопрос у Мерцалова просто не хватало наглости.  
\- Что ж, - Коломеец первой нарушила затянувшееся молчание, – вы пришли. Признаться, я не ждала вас и приятно удивлена этим обстоятельством. К сожалению, через десять минут у меня лекция и, как вы понимаете, наше время весьма и весьма ограничено. Итак, господин Мерцалов, не будем играть в прятки, я знаю, зачем вы пришли. Но, видите ли, я прожила долгую жизнь и хорошо уяснила одну простую истину: нельзя лезть в чужую личную жизнь, тем паче, нельзя лезть в чужую постель, особенно если это постель моего собственного внука.  
У Мерцалова откровенно сдали нервы. Он всем телом дернулся на своем старом, потертом стуле и, не выдержав, мельком взглянул в лицо Софьи Павловны. Та спокойно продолжала смотреть на него и даже едва заметно усмехнулась тонкими накрашенными губами.  
\- Что вас так удивляет, господин Мерцалов? Что я в курсе сексуальных предпочтений своего внука? Или то, что я так спокойно говорю об этом с вами? Успокойтесь, я – единственная, кто знает об истинном положении вещей.   
Внезапно она резко встала и, отвернувшись от оглушенного, продолжавшего сидеть Мерцалова, подошла к окну.  
\- Не думайте, что я легко смирилась с этим фактом, - не оборачиваясь, негромко продолжила она. - Алексей – мой единственный внук. А какая бабка не желает счастья своему внуку? Но я смирилась и с этим, и с тем, что в его жизни появились вы. Более того, был момент, когда я была даже рада этому обстоятельству. По моему разумению, вы делали Алексея гораздо счастливее, чем его прежняя пассия. Эта… Светочка, - она порывисто обернулась и, опершись на подоконник, продолжила. – И, тем не менее, мой ответ будет «нет», господин Мерцалов. Да, я знаю, где сейчас Алексей, но не собираюсь сообщать вам, где именно. Я еще помню, каким было лицо у Лешки после вашего расставания, и при иных обстоятельствах я бы вам руки при встрече не подала. Но вы пришли, сами. И я готова признать, что не все так просто, как мне казалось. И вот что я вам скажу: идите, господин Мерцалов, идите и живите дальше. Не ищите моего внука. И если он вам все еще не совсем безразличен, отпустите его. Я прекрасно понимаю, что если вы захотите – вы его найдете. Но ответьте самому себе на вопрос: а хочет ли он, чтобы вы нашли его? Вы уверены, что он нуждается в вас все так же сильно?   
Она, не мигая, смотрела на Мерцалова, и тот сжал зубы. У Софьи Павловны были вивисекторские замашки. Она била наверняка - по самому больному, безжалостно говорила вслух о том, о чем он, Мерцалов, не давал себе думать на протяжении всех этих дней. Потому что ответ на вопрос был слишком очевиден, слишком неприятен, слишком уж бил по самолюбию.  
Его не хотели. В нем разочаровались. Он, Мерцалов, кажется проебал тот самый, единственный, шанс.   
Коломеец молчала. Смотрела, давила тяжелым, обвиняющим, как казалось Мерцалову, взглядом и молчала. Делать здесь было больше нечего. Эта стройная, изящная женщина была права. Кругом права. Надо было уходить.  
Он поднялся и, молча поклонившись – говорить он сейчас бы не рискнул за все золото мира – пошел к двери.  
\- Андрей Сергеевич, - негромко окликнули его, когда он уже взялся за ручку. Мерцалов замер, до боли стискивая отполированную тысячами рук медь. Внутри было холодно и пусто, как в Антарктиде. – Если для вас это действительно важно… если вам не все равно, - в голосе Коломеец ему почудились нотки сочувствия и жалости, и он понял, что неудержимо краснеет. Его, взрослого, самодостаточного мужика, жалеет малознакомая женщина. Что и следовало ожидать. Эта была та цена, которую надо было заплатить за сегодняшний визит, и это надо было стерпеть. Другого выхода не оставалось.  
\- Подождите, - решительно закончила Коломеец своим прежним, лишенным всяких эмоций голосом. – Вы были… дороги ему, - она запнулась на мгновение. – На мой взгляд, даже слишком. Такое не проходит просто так. Наберитесь терпения.  
Она замолчала. Мерцалов еще раз поклонился старой медной дверной ручке и, так и не обернувшись, вышел.

И он ждал. Все это душное, бесконечное лето он ждал. Никуда не ездил, несколько месяцев двигаясь по раз и навсегда очерченной траектории дом-работа. Он высоко ценил мнение Лешкиной бабки и, положа руку на сердце, слишком хотел верить ее последним словам, чтобы перестать надеяться.   
Ничего не происходило. Не было даже никаких странных звонков, и он порядком устал выискивать в толпе знакомую белокурую макушку. Лешка пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно. Уже давно взгляды Дениса при случайных встречах перестали быть гневными, и он лишь задумчиво провожал глазами шефа, который ходил теперь с неизменно хмурым лицом и заметно запавшими щеками. Денис, так же как и Софья Павловна, был еще одной ниточкой, дернув за которую, можно было добраться до Лешки. Но Мерцалов, всякий раз встречая его, торопливо отворачивался и почти убегал от искушения. Коломеец была права: Лешка должен был вернуться сам. И единственное, что оставалось Мерцалову – ждать. И он ждал, ждал как никогда, сцепив зубы, и время от времени издеваясь над собственной сентиментальностью.  
Его упрямства и терпения могло хватить еще очень, очень надолго. Но почему-то именно сегодня, в этот теплый августовский вечер, в очередной раз приняв желаемое за действительное, увидев в поздних сиреневых сумерках знакомый силуэт в липовой аллее и бормоча извинения незнакомому парню, он понял, что пора заканчивать. Все это слишком затянулось, и драма потихоньку становилась фарсом.   
«Санта-Барбара, бля» - Мерцалов, глубоко затянувшись, докурил до фильтра сигарету и завел машину. – «Все, Мерцалов, слышишь, все. Хватит».  
Он включил сигнал поворота, в котором на абсолютно пустой, ночной дороге, не было никакой нужды, и, не торопясь, поехал домой, спать.  
На душе было тихо, сумрачно и спокойно. Никак.

****

Телефон зазвонил в пятницу, вскоре после обеда. Мерцалов, принимавший юристов, с которыми он имел весьма непростой разговор, раздраженно схватил трубку и, извинившись, отошел к окну.  
Звонил Казначеев, отпросившийся сегодня с работы по случаю свадьбы своего непутевого племянника.   
\- Послушай, Олег, - вполголоса прорычал в трубку Мерцалов. – Разгар рабочего дня, если ты помнишь. Надеюсь, ты позвонил не для того, чтобы попробовать еще раз затащить меня на ваше скромное семейное торжество?  
\- Я вырву язык тому, кто назовет этот балаган «скромным семейным торжеством», - голос Казначеева в трубке был запыхавшимся и уставшим. – Но тебе на первый раз прощаю. Слушай, я понимаю, что ты там империю в поте лица строишь, а мы тут решаем свои мелкие семейные проблемы, но тебе придется оторвать свой зад от кресла и помочь другу.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, - констатировал Мерцалов и извиняющеся улыбнулся нетерпеливо постукивающему карандашом по столу главе юридического отдела.  
\- Есть немного, - охотно согласился Казначеев. – Это не свадьба, - пожаловался он, - а сумасшедший дом какой-то. Андрюха, спасай.  
\- Что надо? – прошипел Мерцалов.  
\- Да ерунда, - зачастил Казначеев, услышав нечто обнадеживающее в мерцаловском шипении. – Эти родственнички с ума меня сведут. Шампанское забыли, представляешь? Как они голову свою не забыли!  
\- Какое шампанское, Олег? - Мерцалов закатил глаза.  
Через пять минут препирательств картина прояснилась. Свадьба отмечалась с размахом, в загородном ресторане, через час должны были начать съезжаться гости, а на столах не было ни бутылки шампанского. Его благополучно забыли в магазине у какой-то Надежды, где оно мирно охлаждалось в ожидании своего часа. И в суете и спешке приготовлений последних дней о нем никто не вспомнил. К Надежде недавно отрядили гонца, и тот только что в панике отзвонился Казначееву с известием, что старенький драндулет – единственное, что удалось найти в спешке - благополучно доставил его до места, после чего заглох и не подает признаков жизни.  
\- Андрюх, я понимаю, что тебе наши проблемы до одного места, но у нас тут Содом и Гоморра, на нервах все. Я сам без машины, на тебя вся надежда. Да там всего-то ящиков пять или шесть. Загрузишь в своего мальчика и через полчаса уже будешь здесь. Может, даже еще на работу успеешь вернуться, - вкрадчиво уговаривал Казначеев.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Мерцалов. – Говори, где мне искать твое шампанское.  
Ему немедленно сообщили подробнейшие координаты, напоследок добавив, что дорогу к ресторану покажет «гонец», и зачем-то пожелав удачи, положили трубку.  
Мерцалов нажал отбой, и развернулся к уже собиравшим бумаги юристам:  
\- Прошу извинить. Форс-мажор, свадьба под угрозой, будь она неладна. Отложим до понедельника?   
Он проводил разочарованных юристов до двери и, вырубив ноутбук, выскочил из кабинета, отпустив, по случаю пятницы, референта домой пораньше.   
Ехать ему предстояло недалеко. Магазинчик, в котором застряло вожделенное шампанское, находился в пяти минутах хода, и Мерцалов добрался до места быстро и без приключений. Еще издалека он увидел у тротуара видавший виды жигуленок жуткого канареечного цвета, запыленный и весь какой-то помятый. Припарковавшись рядом, Мерцалов вылез и огляделся. Ни в машине, ни в окрестностях не наблюдалось ни одной живой души. Похоже, его здесь никто не ждал.  
Он чертыхнулся и пошел в магазин, искать пресловутую Надежду. В дверях он посторонился, пропуская высокого парня, затянутого в светлый, отличной ткани, костюм, с бутоньеркой в петлице. И уже почти пройдя мимо, спохватился. До него дошло, что парень, будто сошедший с обложки глянцевого журнала, скорее всего и был тот самый «гонец» со свадьбы. Мерцалов чертыхнулся и торопливо обернулся, намереваясь догнать парня, и буквально налетел на того.  
Высокая, тонкая фигура, знакомые, упрямо сжатые губы, настороженный взгляд из-под светлой косой челки на пол лица. Буквально в метре от него стоял Лешка и молча смотрел на него, знакомо покусывая нижнюю губу.  
Мерцалов торопливо, будто воруя, разглядывал его, жадно подмечая новые, незнакомые детали в своем, казалось, хорошо изученном, до последней черточки знакомом мальчишке. Лешка был будто бы прежний, только отросли волосы, чуть прикрывая маленькие оттопыренные уши и крупными локонами завиваясь на шее, и взгляд… Взгляд темных, без блеска, глаз совершенно утратил свою ребяческую наивность, став удивительно похожим на бабкин. Мерцалов припомнил свою последнюю встречу с Софьей Павловной и невольно поежился.   
\- Привет, - начал он, рассудив, что нечего стоять и пялиться друг на друга на виду у всего магазина. В конце концов, это можно сделать и попозже. – Это ты тут с шампанским застрял?  
\- Привет, - сдержанно кивнул ему Лешка и, развернувшись, пошел к машине. Он, не оглядываясь, дошел до пыльной колымаги и открыл багажник. – А ты, значит, тот самый спаситель, который не даст свадьбе засохнуть без шампанского? – не оборачиваясь, спокойно спросил он, с усилием доставая из багажника ящик. Мерцалов, как привязанный, шедший следом, во все глаза смотрел на него – спокойного, уверенного, с чуть насмешливой улыбкой на бледных губах. Он как-то слабо представлял, как себя вести и что говорить этому Лешке. Что-то мешало взять по отношению к нему привычный, иронично-покровительственный тон. Фамильный переверзевский взгляд сбивал с толку и заставлял признать, что мальчик как-то внезапно повзрослел и вряд ли потерпит прежнее обращение. Мерцалов, окончательно смешавшись от такого обилия впечатлений, молча подхватил второй ящик из битком забитого багажника и пошел к машине. Это все надо было обдумать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Вдвоем они перетаскали ящики в багажник Хаммера. Жигуленок оказался набит шампанским под завязку: и багажник, и салон.  
\- Надеюсь, это все? – Мерцалов покосился в сторону пыльной машинки. – И где вы только этот раритет откопали?   
\- Дед какой-то одолжил, - Лешка закрыл машину и обернулся к Мерцалову. – Ну что, поехали? У нас мало времени.  
\- Садись, - кивнул тот, - успеем.

Мерцалов кружил по улицам, стремясь окольными путями выбраться из города. День клонился к вечеру, и центр стоял в неизбежных пробках. Блуждая по дворам, ныряя в темные арки, проскакивая тихими переулками, он нет-нет, да и посматривал на своего пассажира, вольготно устроившегося на соседнем сиденье. Лешка расстегнул пиджак, чуть ослабил узел галстука и с удовольствием подставлял разгоряченное лицо под прохладную кондиционированную струю воздуха. На Мерцалова он так и не взглянул. Зато с неподдельным интересом смотрел в окно. Мерцалову он чем-то напомнил туриста. Так смотрят, когда оказываются в городе впервые или спустя длительное отсутствие.   
\- Давно вернулся? – наудачу спросил он.  
\- Сегодня утром, - последовал небрежный ответ.   
\- С корабля на бал значит, - усмехнулся Мерцалов. Лешка промолчал, по-прежнему с интересом разглядывая пролетающие за окном улицы, и Мерцалов понял, что если он хочет чего-то добиться от этого, нового Лешки, то надо прекращать играть в кошки-мышки и вообще браться за ум.  
\- Ну и как у тебя дела? – нарочито спокойно, подлаживаясь под Лешкин тон, поинтересовался он.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо,- чуть помедлив, ответил Лешка.   
\- Чем занимаешься? – не отступал Мерцалов. – Учишься, работаешь?  
\- Я хотел перевестись на очное, - Лешка усмехнулся, - но тут у отца созрел новый гениальный план, пришлось помогать. Я уехал из города, - пояснил он Мерцалову, будто бы тому не было это известно даже слишком хорошо. – Работаю у отца, мы открыли новую сеть. Дело только налаживается, очень много работы. Я решил оставить все как есть, буду учиться заочно, на практике, знаешь ли, все куда интереснее и познавательнее.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Мерцалов. – Значит, ты у нас в шоколаде? И с учебой и с карьерой все зашибись?  
\- Не жалуюсь, - холодно ответил Лешка и снова отвернулся к окну. Мерцалов сжал зубы. Куда делся его пылкий, непоседливый, эмоциональный мальчишка? Прежний Лешка сейчас бы рассказывал взахлеб, с мельчайшими деталями, жестикулируя и перебивая сам себя. Этот – выдал пару вежливых фраз и снова сидит, как гребаная снежная королева, интересуясь проплывающими за окном видами куда больше, чем им, Мерцаловым.  
\- А приехал зачем? – раздраженно буркнул он.  
\- На свадьбу приехал, - с недоумением дернул плечом Лешка. – Я Денису давным-давно обещал. Он меня свидетелем звал, но я отказался. Не люблю.   
Вот так вот. Никто и не собирался возвращаться к нему, Мерцалову. И судя по вполне себе цветущему виду, со сном и питанием у нас тоже все в порядке. Мерцалов внезапно поймал себя на том, что до последнего надеялся, что все это новое, такое непривычное – только маска. Что стоит разговорить мальчишку, задать пару вопросов, и он станет прежним, а с ним вернется и все остальное, утерянное, но не забытое.   
И вот, ничего этого не будет. Факты – упрямая вещь. Есть он, Мерцалов, в очередной раз возомнивший невесть что, и есть Лешка – успешный повзрослевший мальчик, стремительно делающий карьеру и, как видно, с удовольствием играющий в новую, «взрослую» жизнь. И так удачно спланированная уловка Казначеева – не забыть сказать спасибо, старался как-никак – не сработала, да и не могла сработать. С этим Лешкой – не могла.   
\- Далеко еще ехать? – спросил он, проклиная про себя все свадьбы на свете.   
\- Не очень, доедешь до Сотникова и направо.  
Мерцалов кивнул и, сбросив скорость, свернул на вынырнувшую из-за поворота заправку.  
\- У меня на нуле, - пробурчал он, припарковываясь и оглядываясь в поисках заправщика. – Десять минут нам погоды не сделают.   
Он достал бумажник и протянул его Лешке.  
\- Сходи, заплати за бак, видишь, нет никого, а я заправлю пока.  
Лешка молча взял бумажник и вылез из машины. А Мерцалов смог, наконец, расслабить одеревеневшие мышцы лица. Ненадолго, хоть на пять минут не притворяться, не контролировать каждый взгляд, жест, слово. Если бы ему час назад сказали, что он не будет знать, как избавиться от Лешки, он бы рассмеялся. Но сейчас, неторопливо обходя машину, открывая бак, снимая с колонки «пистолет», он наслаждался своим одиночеством. Этот паршивец за каких-то полчаса вымотал его куда сильнее, чем все прошедшие три месяца. Мерцалов стоял, привалившись к полированному боку Хаммера, и пытался сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы отпустить Лешку так вот, запросто. Судя по уверенному и едва ли не скучающему виду засранца, он именно на это и рассчитывал. Что ж, Мерцалов, как никто, умел и любил не оправдывать возложенных на него ожиданий.  
\- Да что он там возится? – пробормотал он через пару минут, в очередной раз с нетерпением поглядев на мертво молчащую колонку, и решительно зашагал к маленькому зданию магазинчика.  
Бесшумно открыв дверь, он увидел замершего у кассы Лешку. Больше в пределах видимости никого не наблюдалось Что ж, по крайней мере, стала понятна причина задержки. Кассирша, пользуясь временным отсутствием клиентов, куда-то вышла. Мерцалов неслышно подошел к кассе и замер в метре от Лешки, силясь хоть что-то рассмотреть сквозь упавшую на лицо длинную челку.  
«Что за прическа дурацкая», - хмыкнул он про себя, - «Ни черта не видно, как нарочно прячется».  
Лешка ниже опустил голову, и волосы мягкой волной упали следом, открывая маленькую розовую мочку и тонкую шею.   
И Мерцалов вспомнил.  
Год назад. Август. Он возвращается с соревнований и загоняет машину на ближайшую заправку. Молоденький мальчишка в очереди. Поминутно краснеющий и прячущийся за длинной, светлой челкой. Смешная курносая машинка веселенького голубого цвета и два тонконогих богомола у нее на крыше. И забытый бумажник, и хрупкое запястье. И торопливо спрятанная визитка. А ведь он ждал тогда. Около недели ждал звонка, а потом закрутился и забыл. И ведь Лешка потом ему постоянно кого-то напоминал.   
Значит и так тоже бывает. С ума сойти, год прошел.  
Мерцалов бездумно сделал еще шаг, прижимаясь, утыкаясь носом в белокурую макушку, вдыхая знакомый, любимый запах. Лешка даже не дернулся. Он хрипло выдохнул и разом, будто из него выдернули стрежень, что держал его все это время, обмяк, прижался лопатками к Мерцаловской груди, уже привычно устраивая голову у него на плече. Мерцалов, шалея, не смея поверить в то, что все оказалось так просто, невероятно легко и просто, всего-то надо было сделать один-единственный шаг навстречу, обхватил его поперек груди, безжалостно сминая дорогую ткань и не к месту подвернувшуюся бутоньерку, наклонился и зашептал в оттопыренное ухо:  
\- Я ведь тебя узнал, узнал, слышишь?  
\- Да? – не слушая, пробормотал Лешка, закидывая руку на Мерцаловскую шею и с силой притягивая его ближе, потерся щекой о колючую Мерцаловскую скулу, удовлетворенно вздохнул и лениво поинтересовался:  
\- И кто я, по-твоему?  
\- Богомол, конечно, - насмешливо прошептал Мерцалов, прикусывая по-детски пухлую мочку. – Зеленый, тонконогий, богомол обыкновенный.  
\- И ты, ты тоже, - прошептали ему в губы.  
\- И я, - согласился Мерцалов, сминая подставленный рот нетерпеливым и жадным поцелуем.


End file.
